ELEMENT: spark
by scythe-meister-hylen
Summary: in the modern world, people beleive that peace is among them and there world is holding strong. little did anybody know that there lives had been governed by darkness for many a century. but when a boy, only just in his teens ,finds a small dragon in his local park, what does he do and where will the royal faction, ELEMENT lead him? UNFINISHED. this is copyrighted in all countries.
1. chapter 1: lightning element

E.L.E.M.E.N.T: spark

prologue: the four elements

the four elements. fire. earth. water. air. these are what make up the whole of our world. there is one forgotten element that creates even those elements. it has not been seen for many milenia however. this one element is about to be reborn inside a normal boy who will change the world forever.

chapter 1: lightning element

Maths. The worst subject in school and nobody likes it….except for nerds. "dude. Can you please stop poking me" jamie' one of the "hard kids" was poking the side of my face with a biro. "oh jeez man! Dude! Why do you speak like that you freak!" he jabbed me in my green eye and I squinted to stop the pain. My eyes where different colours see. right one green ,left was blue. "ow! What did you do that for!" I mumbled as I rubbed my eye. Jamie sniggered and jerked a thumb at me to his mates. I sighed and put my head on the desk. Yep. This was me. A lonely thirteen year old boy with no friends other than charlotte, my fifteen year old sister and lisanna, my other eleven year old sister. My god father is a business man and I never usually see him. My mother is dead. She died in a car crash….or that's what my dad tells me. i dont know what happened to my real dad. probably stoned in a gutter somewhere. "could you please answer this question" the teacher,miss Strickland was pointing at an equation on the smart board. "x=23 and y=98". miss nodded and jamie jabbed my other eye. "jamie! Will you lay off!" I yelled. Miss looked at me' furious and bellowed "GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!" I sighed and picked up my bag. I walked out of the classroom and pulled off my tie. "im always in trouble" I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked down the steps. "what are you doing outside of class?" the headmaster asked. I shrugged and he frowned at me. "the bells about to go. Start making your way home" he smiled at me and I nodded. my head teachers usually pretty chilled but he cracks down on rules like a ton of bricks. I walked down to the bottom floor and opened the front door. The cold air of winter blew through the yard as the door closed behind me. "I love the cold" I smiled to myself and felt a small shiver go down my spine. I walked out the school gates and through the streets of Wallasey. Im an English boy from the Wirral. Some may call me posh but im far from it….well….im more civilised than a lot of people round here but I wont say im to posh. I stopped at the park entrance and looked around. nothing to different about it. I walked into a porta-potty and got changed into a worn leather jacket' a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I shoved my trainers on and started walking down the path in the park. I stood by the edge of the large lake and I let myself be taken away by the sounds of the calm water. "so you're here again" I opened my eyes and saw rei walking towards me. "hiya rei. What's up" she smiled and I closed my eyes again. "yea im here. I got kicked out of class again" I sighed and rei raised an eyebrow. "what!? that's the third time this week!" she punched me in the arm lightly and laughed. I smiled and threw a pebble far out into the large lake. "how are lisanna and charlotte doing?" rei sat down on a bench and shivered. "there doing fine. Lisanna's still sick and my sister is recovering from the operation" I sighed and looked at rei. "I shouldn't be worrying about my life right now. I think I just hit rock bottom" I smiled meekly and rei looked concerned. ok, i lied. i do have one friend. Rei was a good looking girl with long, deep ginger hair that reached down to her back. Her eyes where red like wine and her skin was constantly a tanned colour. She had a kind look in her eye but when she gets pissed' she gets really pissed….like right about….now. "YOU ASS HOLE! GET OFF OF ME!" I turned around and saw a guy grabbing hold of rei. I ran over and kicked the guy straight in the face. I picked him up from the floor and dragged him across the floor. I threw him into the deep water and walked back over to rei. "you ok?" I asked. Rei had a seething look in her eye as she stomped over to the guy in the water. "you are going to get it!" she dragged him out of the lake and started slapping him repeatedly around the face like a fish would with its tail in a cartoon. I laughed and the guy slumped to the floor with large welts on the side's of his face. "that'll teach you" she walked back over and looked at me with her piercing red eyes. "rei. do you want to come to mine for a while? Im not doing anything" I smiled at her shyly and she sighed. "ok. I may as well seeming that I've been kicked out the house. My dads drunk again. I think I might be the only civilised person in my whole family" she put a hand in her hair and laughed loudly. I shrugged and started walking across the park in the direction of the hill my house was on. I felt a flake of snow drop onto my nose and I stopped. It may as well have dropped a couple hundred dump trucks full of snow on us in a couple of seconds because that's what it felt like. "well…..that fell fast" I had a layer of thick snow gathered on my long hair. Rei laughed and ran past me. "il meet you in a sec!" she shouted back at me. I felt as though I had been dumped. "ok….what the hell just happened?" I shrugged and started walking home. Little did I know that in only a few hours my life would change forever.

"hey lisanna. How're you holding up?" I was standing in my little sisters doorway. The room was dark and her eyes where covered by a ribbon of thick' black cloth. "im fine. Is that you?" my little sister was eleven and had a unknown disease that made her eyes sensitive to light. "yea its me lisanna. don't overexert yourself" I walked over and put a hand on her forehead. "at least your fevers gone. I got you something for you" I opened my pack and handed her a small box. "what is it?" she opened It up and gasped as she ran her finger over the object inside. "it's a necklace. Its so if anything happens to me you still have a memory of me" I felt small tears building up in the corners of my eyes. "thank you. When my eyes get better I'll be sure to look at it properly" the necklace was a small charm in the shape of a sword. On the hilt was a small picture of myself smiling like an idiot. I wiped away my tears and wondered why i was crying. i felt guilty for not realising that i was crying because i was worried for my sister. i sighed and said "I need to change your bandages" I started untying the knot on the back of the bandages and sighed. "its been two years since you got this disease and you have been getting better slightly but you seem to be ever more sensitive to light. Its really starting to get me worried. What if you don't get better? Or if your eyes do get better but your still really sensitive to light that you cant see? I couldn't live with that lisanna. I would have to find a cure!" I pulled the last of her bandages off and looked into her eyes. I sighed as I saw one of Lisanna's eyes glistening with different colours. "looks like the disease is still in there" I picked up a bottle of eye drops and dripped a little bit of it into both of her eyes. Her eyes slowly faded back to a snowy white. "that should stop it for a while" lisanna nodded as I tied on some new black bandages. "see you later lisanna" I smiled and walked out. I closed the door' shutting off all light to my sisters large bedroom. My house was basically a mansion on the top of some private land. I was rich. I was famous. I hated it. I just wanted to live a regular life. I walked down the large staircase and into the laundry room. It was now twelve o'clock at night and it was due for a full moon. Perfect. i grabbed a pair of baggy swimming trunks and a bag. i peered around the laundry door 'looking out for any maids. none where around. i nodded and ran of out the door and in the direction of the lake. "im going to make it!" i smiled and ran through the park gate. " i crouched behind a bush and started stripping off. i pulled on my trunks and folded my clothes neatly into a pile. i looked around and saw a flashlight shining across the park. "damn!" i ducked behind the bush and saw rei in a swimsuit walking around. i smiled and waited for her to pass. ok. i had better get in quietly. i tiptoed across the gravel and stepped into the freezing water of the lake. i swam to the middle and lay on my back. i just have to stay here all night under the full moon then i get a wish. sure. im thirteen and i still beleive in that sort of stuff but im desperete to get my sister cured. i drifted around in the water and looked up at the large white disk that was the moon. i heard a splash and a small bubbling sound. i looked in that direction and saw rei swimming through the water towards me. her soft hair drift into the side of me. a splash exploded beside me and i heard rei splutter. "wh...whos there!" she saw me and looked furious. "what are you doing here!" she grabbed hold of my foot and dragged me under. when i resurfaced i smiled and said "trying to get a wish. i need to cure my sister" i lay on my back again and rei sighed. "i just came here for a swim. i guess we could swim together if you wanted" she lay on her back next to me and i smiled. "you know. i've never noticed how dumb you look" rei said. i shrugged and replied "well your not exactly the best looking person in the world". rei turned over and asked 'disgruntledly "what do you mean by that?" i smiled and said "you have a flat chest" i laughed and rei hit me in the chest. "hey! im still growing!" she put her arms around her chest and her boobs squoze together. didnt make a lot of difference. i heard a soft splash as a light shot into the lake. "wow! its a meteor shower!" rei exclaimed. she floated upright and looked at the sky in awe. i laughed and looked at the moon. "its beautiful tonight. dont you think?" rei nodded and a small splash landed next to us. "im going to try and find it!" she dived down and i smiled. i felt a sharp pain on my head and a small splash went out behind me. "ow! what the hell!" i turned around and saw a white egg with intricate electric yellow design running across its surface. "eh...what is it?" i picked it up and felt a small jolt from within it. "what the..." a large crack appered across its surface and i gasped. "oh god! i broke it!" the cracks webbed across it and it snapped open. what was inside was extraordonairy

"what is it?" i stretched a finger out and rubbed its nose. it sneezed and i got a large amount of sticky green mucus across my hand. "ew! thats gross!" i looked at the small creature. "is it a lizard?" i saw some more of the shell break off and two sharp wings extended from its back. "your a dragon!" i picked the last of the hard shell from around it and saw its full body. Its eyes where round and its iris's where a deep brown colour. Its eyes where blinking in the soft moonlight. "you're a real dragon!" I smiled and swam to the edge of the lake. The small dragon crawled out on all fours and sniffed around. It struck me at how stereotypical the dragon hatchling acted. Playful and passive. It sniffed my hand and opened its mouth slightly. It started gumming lightly on my hand. It was about the size of my head and would probably fit on my shoulder perfectly. I let it continue with it gumming as I waited for rei. She didn't resurface. I pulled my hand away from the tiny dragon and ducked my head under the water. I gasped and swallowed a large amount of water. "oh crap! What the hell is that thing!" I dived under the water and saw rei again. She was tied up by thick lengths of weeds and silt. A small creature was latched onto her face and was pulsating slightly in the dark' murky waters. I swam quickly over and tried fretfully to pull it off. I heard a cry of pain as the claws on the side of the things body dug harder into the back of rei's neck. "oh god! How am I going to save her?" I grabbed hold of the things legs and started pulling them apart. It loosened up considerably and I pulled it off quickly. A screech resounded through the water that could make anybody cry out in pain. I grabbed rei through the noise and swam to the surface quickly. I panted and lay rei on the grass. I saw an egg like the one I had found but the shell was a sky blue colour that faded into white as it got closer to the top. "rei? Rei!" I shouted. I shook her shoulders and she groaned. "what….just happened?" she opened her eyes and saw me leaning over her. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!" she pushed me backwards into the water and stood up quickly. "why where you all over me like that?! You perv!" she turned away and grabbed a towel from the side of the lake. "do you not know what just happened?!" she looked at me and shook her head. I sighed and picked up the small dragon. I perched him on my shoulder and he sneezed again. I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder as a bolt of electricity ran across it. "so you're a lightning dragon" I smiled and rei looked at me as if I had gone insane. "dragon? What….WHAT THE HELL!" she held the egg in her hand at arms length as the top cracked open. A small head popped out. It was more rounded than mine but small feather-like frills where positioned on the sides of its head. Its wings where feathery and where glistening in the moon. "it's a dragon rei. By the looks of it ,it's a sky dragon" I laughed and the small lightning dragon growled. It jumped down from my shoulder as the small wind dragon did the same. They squared up to each other. My dragon released a bolt of electricity at the wind dragon but missed. The wind dragon opened its jaw wide and I felt a strong gust blow from its maw. The small lightning dragon was buffeted by the wind and I saw its horns blown flat against its head. It looked startled for a couple seconds but shook its head to get its horns back in place. It turned around to me and put its claws against my leg. I picked it up and perched it on my shoulder. Rei was now looking a the small dragon in awe. "that is awesome! My dad probably wont let me keep it though" she picked it up under its front legs and checked it over. "I hope its potty trained" she perched it on her shoulder as I did but the dragon climbed up onto the top of her head and curled up in her long hair. I smiled and started getting changed behind the bush. "I guess il be able to keep mine because my dad doesn't give a damn" I smiled and pulled on my jacket. "I guess I had better name you. How about….wiz?" the dragon shook its head and I thought again. "erm….how about….ventus?" the dragon nodded quickly and I smiled. "good. How about you rei?" she looked at the small wind dragon and shrugged. "maybe….Skye?" her dragon nodded happily and she laughed. "Skye and ventus. Both dragons of the sky. I guess they don't get along to well" she laughed again and started getting changed. the small dragons where now sniffing each other. I lay down in the soft grass and let the moonlight stream over me. Rei sat down next to me and stared at the endless starlit sky. "where do you think the dragons came from? And what if there are more? Like fire or earth. There could be millions" she held a hand in front of her and closed it into a fist. "I want to learn more. I want to know! If there are more I make it my goal to learn everything about them!" she smiled confidently and I shrugged. "or they could be unique. There may only be these two" I said reasonably. She nodded and I saw a star glow bright. "look! A super nova! This is what I was waiting for!" I stood up quickly and closed my eyes. I recited one sentence through my head over again. I wish my sister would be cured. the light got brighter and brighter until it exploded into a million colours. "wow! that's amazing!" rei exclaimed. Thin streams of brightly coloured light where scattering across the earth. One of them was unique. It was stark white and streamed in the direction of my house. I looked at it and heard the smash of glass. "that wasn't just a light. There was something solid in that" I started running towards my house with the small dragon clinging to my shoulder. I ran through the door and noticed that it was my little sisters window. I ran through her door and saw a small shining egg on her legs. It cracked open and a brilliant white dragon with large shining' blue wings extending from its back. It opened its eyes slightly and yawned widely. I walked over to it and I heard my sister groan slightly in her sleep. "is that you?" she moved her hand over the dragons head and it nuzzled her. The dragon pulled the black bandages off of her face and closed its eyes. A beautiful song resounded through my head and I saw Lisanna's eyes shine with light. "wha…what's going on!?" I covered my eyes and waited for the light to die down. I saw only complete darkness. I shuffled forwards and heard a indignant squeak from something. "sorry!" I had stepped on ventus. I felt my sisters hand and asked "are you ok lisanna?" I felt her shift her hand and she asked "can you turn the light on? I cant see a thing" I nodded and reached for the light switch. The lights blinked on and I gasped. My sister now had two beautiful dark blue eyes. "I can see again….oh god" lisanna could see again. It was a miracle. The small white dragon was now curled up asleep on her knee. "lisanna….you…." I felt joyous tears forming at the corners of my eyes. "aww! Its so cute!" she grabbed the small dragon and pulled it into her chest. "Jake! Can I keep her?"


	2. Chapter 2: say what?

Chapter 2: say what?

"so. Your taking care of all the housing and food" my sister was sitting at one end of the table. "yea! Il take care of the food' housing and the toilet training! Lisanna's got her sight back so im going to teach her how to look after hers" I was sitting at the other end of the long table with the small lightning dragon running back and forth between us. "fine. But if he tears any of the stuff up then im going to kill him" she stood up and grimaced in pain. "you shouldn't over exert yourself after that nerve operation. You systems still weak" I stood up and walked over. "I may only be thirteen but im still going to look after my sister" I felt ventus scrambling up my arm and I smiled. "how about you get to know him. He's pretty cute when he's not sneezing all over you or gumming your hand to death" I smiled and held ventus out in my hands. "one day. If he so much as electrocutes me im going to throw him out the window" she put him on her shoulder and ventus started gumming her ear gently. "I guess he is pretty cute" she smiled to herself and started walking towards her room. "now that he's taken care of I can finally start finding out what's going on" I made my way down to the park and when I reached it I took a breath and peered into the black water. There was nothing in the water other than a few pennies and a bike wheel. I pulled my head from under the water and sighed. "damn. I really thought I would find something" I shrugged and walked back to the house after grabbing a coffee from a nearby stall. "im home! Hello? Ventus! Lisanna? Charl? Anybody?" I searched the whole house and couldn't find them. "jeez. They went somewhere without me" I walked into the kitchen and found Skye munching on a steak. "hi. Where are the others?" the small dragon blinked innocently at me and I sighed. I guess you cant talk" I smiled and started making myself a sandwich. "I wonder where they went" I took a bite from the sandwich and started walking around the house again. I checked my room' Lisanna's room and charlottes room. None of them where there. "hmm. That's weird" I shrugged and turned on the TV. I put on MTV and started listening to a few tunes. I walked around the house looking for ventus and the others. "if this is some sort of prank' its not funny!" I walked up to the loft and saw a box with a handle of some sort poking from the top. "eh….?" I grabbed hold of it and fell down the loft steps. "ow" I said as I opened my eyes. I looked at the object in my hand and smiled. "I remember this" it was a Japanese bokken. Basically a wooden katana. I stood up and threw it back into the loft. I was a master with any kind of sword due to vigorous training from a private tutor. most of those days where filled with constant training and swearing. I turned around and saw a dark figure outside the window. I walked out and saw the person advancing towards me. "excuse me this is…." I was clubbed over the head and I blacked out.

"ow. My head!" I opened my eyes and looked around. I was lying on a cushy bed with feather pillows and a soft quilt. I got up and noticed I was dressed in a new leather jacket' a blood red t-shirt and a pair of new jeans. My trainers had been replaced by a pair of black socks. "where am I?" I walked around and found a bathroom. I noticed how desperate I was for the toilet and took a long bathroom break. "ahhh! that's awesome!" I sighed happily. I looked around the room a second time and couldn't even see a door. "damn. Im stuck in here" I jumped on the bed and lay down again. "I guess its nice that I have a good room" I sighed and heard a scuffling under the bed. I looked underneath it and saw a large solitary eye staring at me. Long black tendrils grabbed hold of my body and pulled me into ever lasting darkness. "ARGH!" I opened my eyes and saw I was looking at snowy white clouds. "wha…" I lifted my head up and looked around. I was lying amongst a field of snowy wheat and barley. "where….am I?" I got on my hands and knees and looked around again. I saw a light in the distance so I got up and walked towards it slowly. As the light got clearer I noticed it was coming from a small fire. "hello? Is anybody here?" I looked around and saw a small sleeping bag and a nap sack sitting by the fire. "I guess there out" I sat down on the sleeping bag and heard an indignant shout. "hey! What are you doing!" somebody kicked me across the camp into the thick snow. "sorry! I was just looking around!" I stood up an dusted my clothes off. "im jake. Jake smith" I held out a hand to the unknown person and smiled. A naked girl pulled herself out from the sleeping bag and looked at me. She had fox coloured hair that reached down to the nape of her back. I stepped forwards but she held a hand up. "don't come any closer! I'm a god! don't be so hasty!" she stood up and stretched. When she yawned I noticed that her canine teeth where sharper and a bit longer than normal teeth. "did you sharpen your teeth or something?" I looked closer and saw that they where completely natural. "no. im a wolf god" she smiled and a thick bushy tail reached around into her arms. "my name is rukia. The god of wolfs" I gasped and looked closer. Her teeth where sharp and she had a tail. There where two wolf ears perched atop her head. "so you're a god….then how am I here?" I looked around and noticed that there where grey clouds dropping snow over the field. "I chose you….as my quest bearer. I have chosen you to become my companion" she took a step closer so that she was a couple of inches away from my face. "do you accept?" she was only a few centimetres from my face now. "I will...i guess" rukia smiled and grabbed hold of my hand. "then I will give you my blood" she bit into my hand and then into her own. "hey! what are you doing!" i shouted indignantly but she just stared at me "if you mix my blood with yours you will no longer be feeble and unconfident. You will have a gods blood. I will not be able to stay here. I will have to travel with you In the mortal world. I look forward to fighting with you" she pressed her bite mark to mine and the blood mingled in the centre. A pulse resounded through me that left my body feeling weak and dying. I felt my conscious drifting off into oblivion as a second pulse resounded through my body.

"ow. Again with the head" I opened my eyes and saw I was lying on a crude hospital bed. "ok. Now I am worried" I tried to get up but found I was strapped down by strong leather straps. "WELL THAT'S JUST PERFECT!" I yelled loudly. I heard a squeaky sound and saw a large machine being lowered down on a mechanical arm. "hello. You are a participant in the arena matches of entrum. We are about to run a few tests to help the experience. Do not struggle or try to escape, it will just end up in your death" I looked around and saw loads of mechanical equipment. I sighed as I saw the machine above me charging up. "I guess I have to" I let the machine scan me. I let them come down and have a look at me. the scientists descussed something up in the main control room. the guy up top looked worried and said through the microphone "take him to one of our rooms. Where going to make him fight anyway!" the guys around me untied the straps and started leading me towards a door. "before i go! Can you tell me where my dragon is?" I looked at him sheepishly and he shrugged. "ive not seen any dragons" he pointed to the door and I started walking out. I walked behind the guards to a room that looked just like the one I had dreamt about. why was i so confident? why did i feel as though i could take down a couple hundred people at on time? oh man...the gods blood! I walked in and jumped on the bed. "I guess you guys can go now" I waved a hand and they sighed. They walked out and I smiled. "didn't notice I nicked your combat knife" I smiled and slid it out from my sleeve. "idiots" I looked around and saw it was exactly the same. "ok. If I remember right a bathroom should be over there" I pointed through a doorway and heard the sound of a shower. "I wonder who's my room mate?" I crossed my legs and bounced my foot lightly. I heard the shower stop and somebody humming happily to themself. The door opened and a scream resounded through the room. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" a girl was standing in the bathroom doorway with a towel around her body. "im your new room mate. Jake. Jake smith" I sat up and held out a hand. The girl had short black hair that was now dripping water everywhere. Two small highlights of pink where dyed into the fringe. Here eyes where close to black as well. Her body was perfect and looked as though she did a lot of fighting. "roommate!?" she exclaimed. I nodded and felt two sharp pains on the top of my head. two things sprout from my hair and from the bottom of my back I felt something furry appear. I rolled over and saw a pitch black tail waving around behind me. I moved a hand through my hair and felt two pointy' furry objects. "cool. Looks like it happened sooner that I thought" I said calmly. The girl gasped and shouted "YOUR LIKE ME!? NO WAY!" she pulled a black tail from behind her and I smiled. My tail had a white tip whereas hers was almost completely black. My ears also had white tips. "where both the same and there are no sofa's or extra quilts so we have to sleep together" I laughed and the girl looked annoyed. " I guess we have to" she sighed and started getting undressed in front of me. "whoa! I may be more confident but im still not a pervert!" I covered my eyes and looked away. "If you cant look at a flat chested girl then you hardly have any confidence" she laughed evilly and I sighed. "whats your name?" I asked. The girl looked at me as she pulled on a tight t-shirt. "its Jane. Nice to meet you" she held out a hand. "you still don't have any panties on" I shook her hand and kept my eyes on her top half. "stop being a wuss! How about I cover it with my tail" her tail moved around and over her privates. "that's better. Im still a feeble person I guess" I stood up from the bed and started looking for a way out. "there is no way out if your wondering. You on a floating ship. You'll only fall to your death if you try and get out" i looked at her and shouted "god dammit!" i walked over to the door they had lead me to. "hey! can i get a request over here?" i banged on the metal door until a guard opened it. "can i see two people. lisanna and charlotte smith. one is fifteen and the other is eleven" the guard shook his head and started closing the door. "maybe i can make you reconsider" i jabbed him in the side lightly with the knife and he froze. "ok" he said and twenty minutes later lisanna jumped into my arms. "JAKE! I WAS S...S...S...SO SCARED!" lisanna had tears streaming down her face and charlotte looked as though she had been crying recently. "hey. calm down. im alive and i think i already made a new friend" i pointed to jane and she flinched. "friend my arse! we only just met!" she looked at me furiously and i smiled. "we may as well be. i have to freaking sleep with you!" i laughed and my sister slapped me round the back of the head. "dont be a pervert!" she looked at me furiously and i felt a shot of fear run through me. "sorry sis" i looked at lisanna who was now sitting on the edge of my bed. she was looking at jane with awe in her eyes. "your pretty" she said cheerfully. jane looked at my sister and smiled. "thank you! your the first one to say that to me...including your brother" she looked at me blankly. i shrugged. i heard the crackle of static and a voice resounded through the large ship. "welcome all! you are now abourd the entrum arena ship! you are all participants to the fights and events that will be happening on your trip! we only have one rule. kill or be killed. please enjoy your stay here on this ship" the intercom shut off and we all looked at each other. "kill or be killed? what sort of bull is that?" i started walking out the door again but was blown back when i hit an invisible 'electric feild. "shit! where trapped" i looked at the guard outside the door and he smiled evilly. "alright! times up!" he grabbed my sisters through the field and pulled them through. "hey! you bastard!" i ran forward only to be blown back again. "damn" i muttered as my sisters where dragged off. "the only way your going to see them is if your battling them in the arena" i looked at her in shock. "no! im not going to hurt my own sisters!" jane shook her head sadly as i got up. "its either that or somebody else kills them" i clenched my fist and nodded. "whens the next arena battle?" i asked. jane looked at me and flinched slightly. "its in five minutes" i nodded again and walked over to the electric feild. "i want to be in the next battle!" i shouted. a small monitor decended on the other side of the feild and said robotically. "are you sure?" i nodded and said "yes! if it means my sisters are safe then yes!" the monitor flashed green and i felt the floor accend beneath me. "transporting to armoury. good luck"

i was shut into complete darkness as the floor rose into the ceiling. i looked upwards and saw a peircing light hit my eyes. i heard faint cheers from above me and they got louder as i got further up. soon the noise was louder than if you had an airhorn blowing through twenty megaphones in a line. the blinding light shone bright so i had to cover my eyes. "ow!" i said quietly as my head rose above the light. i opened my eyes and gasped. a massive arena stretched in front of me. large rock formations and trees where growing amongst the metal arena. i saw i was in a glass box with four display cases around me. "please pick your weapon" a voice said throughout the stadium. i looked in front of me and saw an identical glass box over the other side of the arena. inside was a man. he was looking at me with pure menace in his eyes. "jeez. he dosent look happy" i looked at the cases in front of me and saw what was inside. one held a small dagger. the one left of me held a pair of gloves made from interlocking metal plates. the last two where more suited to my strengths. one held a long katana with a polished black blade. the other was empty. i smiled and picked up the black-bladed katana. the glass box shatter into a million bits of glistening dust and i fell down into a pool of deep water. i sniffed and smelt a horrible scent. it was blood and death. i shook my tail to get the water from inside it. "ok. now i guess i have to kill the guy" i walked forward slightly but stopped when an arrow embedded itself in the tree next to me. i ducked behind a bush and listened for the guy. "come out kid. if you do i'll make your death painless". i saw his foot pass the bush. i pulled the katana from its sheath slowly and readied myself for a fight. the guy ran of in one direction and i sprinted in the other. "stupid idiot". i grabbed a low hanging branch and pulled myself up into a tall tree. "i bet i can find him from here". i saw a screen above the arena and a voice rang out over the area. "how about we add a price to cowardice. if you try and run these people will die" on one side of the screen was a beautiful woman. she looked asleep. on the other side was the reason i had to kill this guy. rei was sitting in a chair with a large cut across her face. her shirt was torn open and her chest looked like it had been cut countless time. "you bastards!" i felt anger rise in my heart as i heard the guy run underneath my tree. i jumped down and slashed him across the back. he collapsed forwards and tears started streaming down his face. "how could you! thats my wife! she...im sorry karen. i couldnt save you" his head hit the floor and all colour drained from his face. "what...have i done?" i fell to my knees and felt guilt flood into my heart. i slammed my fist into the hard ground and shouted "WHAT DID I ACCOMPLISH FROM DOING THIS!?" i saw large tears dropping onto the dirt of the artificial forest. the ground beneath me started descending. i looked at the katana in my hand and dropped it. "i swear. i will never kill another man without a valid reason. thats an oath" i looked around and saw i was in a dark room with one light shining. rei was sitting in a wooden chair with blood streaming down her face. a guy was hitting her with a wooden baton across the face. i looked at her in shock and felt seething fury explode into my brain. i reached out and picked up the sword from the floor next to me. i stood up and stabbed the man through his torso. "you bastard" i muttered as he dropped to the floor. i walked forward and cut the ropes from around rei wrists and ankles. "rei! you have to wake up! dont be dead! just tell me your not dead!" i shook her shoulders but she didnt move. "damn it! why now! why did you have to die!" i felt more tears rising to my eyes as i realised that she really was dead. "why...why..." i fell to my knees again and cried into her skirt. "uhn...wha...where am i?" i heard from above me. i looked up and saw rei opening her eyes. "rei! your alive! i...i...thought you where dead" i stood up as rei looked around. "where am i jake?" she tried to stand but fell forwards into my arms as her legs fell from underneath her. "where on a floating ship" i picked her up on my back and slid the black katana into its scabbard. i looked for a way out but the platform had already gone back up. "a...floating ship?" i nodded and found a displaced pannel in the dirty room. i pushed it and a long brightly lit corridor was behind it. i ran forwards and found a platform at the end of it. i looked up and felt the platform start rising underneath my feet. a bright light shone on me as i noticed i was in a glass tube 'rising past hundreds of cheering people. "i give you...this matches champion!" i looked around and saw a number of guard rush towards me. they grabbed rei and the katana as they pulled me away from her. "hey!" i shouted. me and rei where now on opposite sides of the tube. "if you are to be our true champion then you must kill her" a voice rang out through the tube. i looked at rei as she started crying loudly. "forget it! im not killing my best friend!" i felt a metal cylinder push into my back. "if you do not 'then we will kill you in front of your friend. then we will slowly torture her" the voice sounded annoyed at this point. "fine! kill me! but let her go! she hasnt done anything!" i felt the gun push further into my back. "you would sacrifice your own life for that of a friend?" the voice said. i nodded and shouted "yes! i will! she has been my friend for as long as i can remember and i would hate it if she where to die in vain!" i looked at her as a wind blew through the tube from above. "jake...no" she said quietly. i smiled and said to her "rei. im going to die now to save you so...make sure my sisters and ventus have good lives. ok?" i felt the gun move up to the small of my back. "no! i wont let you die!" she tried to get out of the guards grip but she was still to weak. "goodbye rei". i closed my eyes and surrendered myself to deaths cold embrace. i felt a excrusiating pain in my back as the bullet tore through me into my heart. my eyes widened in pain as the guard let go of me and i fell forwards. i lay on the floor bleeding. my strength waned as the pool of blood beneath me spred across the floor. i closed my eyes and let my mind drift away from the pain and sadness inside my body. as i rolled over and looked at the light above me, i smiled sadly to myself and muttered "lisanna, charl. have a good one" i closed my eyes again as the last of my life seeped away with the blood inside of me.

"you are a fool" i opened my eyes slowly and saw rukia lying over me. "erm...what?" she crawled off me as i sat up. "your foolish. you risked your life for a simple mortal" she looked at me with anger in her eyes. "that "mortal" happens to be my friend. if she died i dont know what i would do" i put a hand over my face and felt small tears rolling over it. "she is still a mortal though. just one insignifcant life" i clenched my fist and shouted "I DONT CARE IF YOUR A GOD! I WILL HIT YOU IF YOU CALL HER A MORTAL AGAIN! TO ME SHE WAS A FRIEND! YOU WOULDNT KNOW THAT!" i felt more tears rolling down my face as i fell backwards again. "i wish i could have done more to help her" i muttered past my sadness. rukia mumbled something quietly. i sat up again and looked at her. "what?" i said. "your right. i wouldnt know what a friend was because i have never had one" she looked sad and turned away from me. "you've never had a friend?" i asked. she nodded and i heard her sob slightly. she started crying loudly and i rushed over to her. she was still naked. "i had no idea. i thought you would have at least had one friend" she shook her head and said sadly "i have never had even one friend" she calmed down slightly but still cried. "then i'll be your friend" i put my hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "what?" she said with confusion. "then i will be your friend. if you have never had a friend then i will show you what it is like to have one". i looked at her defiantly and her eyes started tearing up again with joy. "thank you" she said quietly. she moved forwards and hugged me lightly. "i never thought you would be such a nice person". i felt shocked for a while but accepted it. i hugged her back and smiled. "jake. i want to get to know you more" she looked at me and smiled. "now. your friend is in danger. you may want to help her" she laughed as i felt confused. "im dead...arent i?" she nodded and placed a hand over her heart. "yes. but i will give you one more chance" she looked at me and smiled again. "but the ritual is sort of embarassing. i have to...have to...kiss...you" she blushed slightly as she said it. "i was hoping to keep my first kiss for a girlfriend in the near future but i guess i have no choice" rukia nodded and moved closer. "just keep your promise" she kissed me full on the lips and i felt warmth blast into my body.

i opened my eyes and saw rei kneeling beside me' crying. "uh...that hurt like hell" i mumbled. i got up on my hands and knees and looked at one of the guards. "hey" i smiled and waved at him comically. he flinched and tried to step back. i stood up and smiled widely. "jake...how" i looked down at rei and said "im still alive...well...i died and came back to life" i smiled again as all the guards moved away from me. i noticed that we had risen onto a large platfrom atop the ship. wind blew across the platform and i smiled widely. "ventus hasnt been gone. he was just inside me this whole time" i clenched a fist and small sparks exploded from it. "you guys just going to stand there or are you going to actually fight?" i held my hand in front of me and a bolt of electricity burst from my palm. it struck a guard square in the chest and he fell backwards 'dead. all the guards looked terrified and jumped off the platform to there deaths. "well that was anti-climactic" i shrugged and looked at rei. "you ok?" i held out a hand and picked her up. "yea. how did you survive that bullet?" she was still pretty weak so i picked her up and started looking for a way back to mine and janes room. i found a small access panel in the floor and started making my way through the ship. eventually i found my room and dropped through a small panel in the roof. "argh!? where did you come from!?" jane shouted as i landed beside the bed. "i did the arena match and found my friend. i found out that my pet dragon is actually inside me and that i can use electricity but other than that my days been pretty boring" i lay rei down on the bed and asked jane for some extra clothes. she handed me a yellow t-shirt and a pair of worn jeans. i looked away as i pulled off the shirt on rei's now sleeping body. i pulled the new shirt over her head and with some difficullty but she was dressed in the long sleeved t-shirt. i pulled off her skirt and pulled the jeans over her panties. "i guess thats the best i can do for now" i sighed and looked at jane. "whats been going on since i was gone?" i asked. jane shrugged and showed me a book. "just been reading and freaking out about how you where doing. i was worried sick even if i have only known you for about a few hours" she looked worried and i laughed. "im fine now though. i think i almost died at one time" i sighed and itched my head stupidly. i closed my eyes and came up with a descition. "jane. where going to break out of here" i opened my eyes and looked at her defiantly. "this is how where going to do it" i moved closer to her and started whispering in her ear the plan.

i was lying on the bed just reading a book when a guard shoved three trays of food through the cell doors. "grubs up!" he said loudly. i nodded and walked over to the small hatch. "you think you could do me a favor?" he looked at me with a confused look and asked "what is it?" i smiled and grabbed hold of his shirt through the unprotected hatch. "keep quiet" i punched him in the face and as he was falling down i grabbed hold of him again. "ow. that actually hurt a bit" i pulled his pistol from the holster and grabbed his combat knife. "jane! rei! now!" i pulled the key card from his front pocket and slid it through the small identification slit next to the hatch. i heard the generators for the electric feild shut off. rei came out of the bathroom with jane and i passed the small knife to jane. "this is where we escape" i ran through the corridors and found my sisters cell. i looked inside and saw only lisanna sitting on the bed. she was crying loudly and i realised what was going on. "rei. you get lisanna and get out of here with jane and her! im going to save my sister" i ran to the access doorway and ran through it to a set of stairs. i sprinted up them and found a room with a glass window stretching across the wide surface. it looked over the arena and i saw a large explosion. as i looked into the arena and saw my sister running across the dirt, a guy running after her had a grenade in his hand. i grabbed the chair from in front of the glass screen and slammed it into the glass. it shattered into tiny peices and the voice that usually presented rang through the room. "it looks as though our female contestant has only a small amount of fight left in her! will she survive the next attack?" i looked down and felt anger explode into my veins. i wasnt going to let my sister die! i climbed into the frame of the window and breathed deeply. "im coming charl" i jumped down from the window and landed in between the guy and my sister. "jake!? what are you doing?!" i turned my head to her and smiled widely. "saving your life" i pulled out the small pistol from my pocket and aimed it at the guys head. "you try and kill my sister then im going to kill you" i pulled the trigger and the man standing in front of me tried to duck. he was to slow. his head exploded in a splash of blood and brains. "come on sis. were getting out of here" i grabbed her hand and saw rei 'jane and lisanna standing at the edge of the arena. jane levelled a weapon with a sharp point near to us and fired. a sharp harpoon spear embedded itself next to me and charl. i grabbed hold of my sisters hand and started running up the thick harpoon wire. when we reached the top lisanna jumped into my sisters arms. "SISTER! I THOUGHT YOU WHERE GOING TO DIE!" she cried. i smiled and started running to the front of the large ship. i heard a gunshot and a large hole appered in the metal next me. i turned around and saw at least a thousand armed guards running towards us. i fired a bullet towards them and hit one of them in the arm. when we reached the front of the ship i saw a small plane attached to the front. i led rei and the others onto it and started walking on. we stopped when i heard a familiar voice behind me. "i wouldnt leave if i was you" i turned around and saw jamie standing there with a smug look on his face. "so this is your ship?" i put a hand in my pocket and itched my head with the other. "i always thought you would be evil at one point" i sighed and jamie laughed. "you guessed it. my father is the owner of this ship" jamie pulled a sword from a scabbard at his hip and pointed it at me. "he also works for a group called C.O.R.R.U.P.T. not that it matters. your going to be dead soon anyway" jamie ran at me and tried to stab me with the sword. i jumped sideways and rolled across the metal ship. "your going to have to try harder than that" i pulled the pistol from my belt and fired a shot at jamie. the bullet sped through the air and straight into jamies chest. he cried out in pain and fell backwards. "you know. that oath i made earlier on. i reckon im going to have to break it...again" i muttered to myself. i walked forward to jamie and kneeled down next to him. "you where always weak jamie. not weak in stature but weak in will power. you couldnt kill me even if you wanted to" all the guards that had once been after us had now dissapeared. i looked back at jamie as he spoke. "i may be weak but i have money!" he clutched at his heart and made a pained noise. "and thats what makes you weak jamie. thinking that money and domain makes you stronger. it doesent. only beleiving in others and in yourself makes you stronger. no matter how big your dad gets or how big your wealth gets 'you will always be weak. you will always be a feeble child" i stood up and turned to the aircraft that now had its engines running. "wait! hear me out! why are you doing this jake? why are you telling me this when im about to die?" he grunted in pain again. "because the last useful words in a humans life are always the words he lives by in the next. so im going to say it simply. trust your friends and dont think wealth will make you stronger" i started walking towards the aircraft as jamie slowly died. i stepped to the edge of the large ship and pulled the lever for the back door hatch. "wait! jake! what are you doing!?" rei shouted as the door closed. i smiled and winked at her. "i have my ways off this place" i pressed the launch button and the aircraft rocketed forwards. i saw rei reaching out for me but she was already gone. i looked over the skys and saw the large osprey flying through the clouds. i closed my eyes and started searching inside myself. an unfamiliar bump was inside my memory so i latched onto it with all of my consciousness. i started pulling it out of my mind and when it was completely gone i was looking at an empty area of memory. "ventus...YOU COWARD!" i held out my hand and saw ventus sitting there with guilt in his eyes. i sighed and shook my head. "what am i going to do with you?" i perched him on my shoulder and looked around for the osprey. all that i could see was a tiny spec in the distance. "good. now i know that there safe" i ran across the ship and found a large hangar. "alright! this is what im talking about!" i looked around and found a yf-22 raptor jet being refueled. i grabbed the guard and pushed him over the railings onto a stack of barrels. he was knocked out instantly. i climbed up the steps into the cockpit and looked at the controls. "how hard can it be? its just like X-plane. right?" i looked across the dashboard and scratched my head' confused. "eh...wheres the start button?" i shrugged and climbed out of the jet. i looked around and saw a number of the same jets. "crap. how am i going to get off now" i looked at ventus who was still sitting on my shoulder' looking guilty. "look man. im not angry with you. just a little pissed that you ditched me" i scratched him under his chin and he released a small bolt of electricity between his teeth. i walked around the hangar and saw in a dark corner of the room' a dusty sheet covering something. i walked over to it and poked the sheet. nothing extravegant really happened. i grabbed hold of the sheet and whipped it off. a cloud of dust rose up from the sheet that would make anybody cough and splutter like i was doing. "jeez! it must have been old!" i opened my eyes and smiled when i saw the jet in front of me. it was small and looked very worn down. it was a euro fighter. i looked in the cockpit and almost keeled over. "crap! why is the whole cockpit gone!?" i sighed and walked back over to the other jets. "looks like im going to have to risk using this one" i climbed into the cockpit and closed the window over ontop of me and ventus. i pressed all the buttons on the dashboard until i heard the engines start. "alright! this looks like the escape for us!" i found and extra button on the dashboard that didnt look right. i cautiously pressed it and felt the jet drop into the open air. i angled the nose upwards so that i was now flying in the direction everybody had gone. "whoa. its harder than i thought!" i tried to keep the nose steady but it kept moving around frantically as though fighting against me. i saw the osprey coming up in front of me and smiled. i pulled on the headset and spoke into the microphone. "hello? hey! can anybody hear me?" i heard silence and then a voice shouted down the osprey headset. "JAKE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" i reckognised rei's voice and laughed. "i just wanted to check up on a few things" i heard a rumbling sound through the head set as the pilot grabbed the headset off rei. "lucky for you jake' this ospreys modified to hold one of the YF-22's so try and level yourself with back of it and i'll see if we can dock you" i heard the connection shut off and i nodded. i angled the controls slightly so that i leveled with the access door of the osprey. after a few minutes of trying i was inside the osprey and being mobbed by everybody.


	3. Chapter 3: its like something

chapter 3: its like something out of stormbreaker!

its been almost a year since then. it is now december. if you want the details then its the 17th of december 2011. im fourteen now and the memory of that day is still fresh in my mind. ventus dissapered but i still have my ears and tail. i find it hard to hide them from people in school but nobody except rei knows about them. jamie mysteriously "disapered" after that day. i was now sitting in my room reading a book. supposedly ventus never exsisted. he was just a form of my imagination become solid. there have been many cases of it but i still reckon he was way to real to be just my imagination. lisanna and charl had both recovered pretty well and recently charlotte has been a lot more cheerful. she got into school activities now and she actually enjoyed seeing her friends. me on the other hand was thinking of jane and rukia. i had not seen them at all since that day. not even in a faint dream. i closed the book over and pulled my tail around from behind me. "i wonder how both of them are doing" i stood up and looked out the window. the green fields behind my house where beautifully pristine but seemed a little to good. i itched my wolf ears and heard somebody open my door. "im sorry to barge in master jake but you have a visitor" i turned around to see ella standing at the door. she was one of the maids my dad had hired to look after the house. my dads a mega pervert so he insists on hiring the ones that wear genuine maid outfits. if you ask me ,its sort of weird. i hid my tail behind my back and my ears dissapeared into my hair. "thanks ella. i'll be right down. please, you've been living with us for three years and you still insist on calling me master jake. just call me jake" i smiled widely at her and she blushed. "sorry mas...i mean jake. its just habit" she smiled and walked out. i looked at the photo on my bedside table and smiled. it was a picture of me and my mom when i was six. we where in barcelona one time. me 'my sisters and my mom where walking around the city and it was great. it felt like a dream. it soon turned into a nightmare. a guy tried to mug us and my mom got really hurt. she had almost died from the knife wound in her chest. she was bed riden for months. it changed me. i was a broken person. i felt as though i would never see happiness again. this is what made me so different. i felt my eyes tearing up as i looked at the photo. i wiped my eyes and started going down to the front door. when i got there only ella was standing there. she was holding an envelope in her hand. "im sorry jake. she left without saying anything. all she gave me was this" she held out the letter and i took it from her. "thanks ella" i said cheerfuly and she blushed. i walked back up to my room and ripped open the letter. a small slip of paper was inside with a card. i pulled it out and read it out loud. "to jake. how have you been holding up after that ship ride? the card inside has some directions to my home. how abouts you come visit some time. hope your well. jane" i read it through again and smiled. after all this time i was finally able to get into contacts with jane again. i picked up my jacket and walked into lisanna's room. "heya lisanna. you remember jane dont you?" she nodded and looked at me. "has she got into contact with you?" i nodded and lisanna smiled widely. i closed her door back over and walked towards my dads office. i knocked on the door but no noise came from inside. "as always. he's probably being a pervert with one of the maids" i sighed and shook my head. i finally reached my charls room and opened the door. i saw her inside with one of her friends. they where sitting on the bed with two xbox controllers. "hiya charl. just going out. see you at dinner" she nodded uncomprehendingly and her friend winked at me. i rolled my eyes as i closed the door and sighed. "i guess thats everybody" i ran out the door and laughed. "finally! im getting to see jane again!"

i looked at the card again and nodded. "this looks like the place". i was standing in front of a new looking bungalow with an audi out front. i walked up the drive and knocked on the door. a loud booming bark came from behind me and as i turned round' all i saw was a mass of fur. i looked at it and noticed that it was actually a dog. it jumped towards me and flatened me against the floor. "damn this dog is heavy!" i managed to croak. when the door opened i was looking at a woman. she had long brown hair and a beautiful face. "eh...hi" i said from underneath the dog. "oh! sorry. i didnt see you there. alexander! off!". the dog got up and ran back around to the gate. "thanks. is jane in?" i asked as i got my breath back. the woman smiled and walked back inside. a few minutes later jane walked to the door. "hey jane. long time no see" i said happily. she looked shocked and hugged me. i felt a little puzzled. she knew i would come as soon as i got the letter right? i just went with it. "hi jake. its been almost a year since ive seen you" i looked her up and down and just took it in. she was wearing a short skirt and a school shirt. her chest was still flat but now i reckon she actually had at least a bit of size. her face was a lot nicer now and i couldnt help thinking "wow she looks good" her hair was straight and now reached down to her back. the two pink highlights where now electric blue. i felt my jaw drop open and jane looked confused. "whats up?" she saw me staring at her and covered her chest with her arms. "pervert!" she said loudly and that brought me back to reality. "sorry. its just that you look a lot nicer now" i smiled as jane blushed. "th...thanks...i guess" i couldnt see her tail anywere and her hair looked as flat as a normal person. where are your ears and tail" i asked. jane smiled and said "sorry for lying to you. it was just a disguise" we where silent for a while. "erm...do you mind if i come in? its freezing out here" i shivered slightly and jane noticed that it was snowing heavily. "oh! come in!" she moved out of the doorway and i walked in. her house was open plan and looked very spacious. "wow. nice place you got here" i looked around again and saw at least three cats sitting in random places. jane grabbed hold of my collar and started dragging me over to a room. "ow! hey! hey!" i complained. jane ignored me and closed the door behind me. "now. take off your shirt" jane said forcefully. i looked at her 'confused and saw her eyes where blank and souless. her tail was definitly gone and her wolf ears the same. "say what?" she pointed a finger at me and said again "take off your shirt". i took a step back and asked "why the hell do you want me to take off my shirt?" i tried to open her door but it seemed to be locked from the outside. "crap" i muttered. "i guess i have to do it myself" jane sighed. she grabbed hold of the front of my shirt and pushed me into a sitting position on the bed. she pulled my jacket off me and then my t-shirt over my head. "why are you doing this?" i asked. i didnt exactly hate the idea of her taking my shirt off but it was just weird. i felt my face getting hot as she started taking her own shirt off. "hey! im still only fourteen and i hope to stay a virgin until i find a girlfriend!" i tried to move from the bed but jane just held me there. she pushed me down on the bed and lay on top of me. "i saw you looking at me when you where at the door. i saw a flare in your eyes that told me that you liked me. dont try and deny it. i saw" she moved closer to my face and whispered "i think i may...love you" she kissed me lightly on the lips and i felt my face go completely red. i just surrendered myself to it and let her kiss me. when she finished she pulled away from me and looked at me lustfully. "i actually kissed a guy" she muttered. she got off me and covered her chest over with her arms again. "i actually kissed a guy" she repeated quietly. i felt completely spaced out as i was lying on her bed. had she actually just gone and kissed me or was i halucinating? i lifted my head and saw her blushing madly. nope. i hadnt been dreaming. i got up and pulled on my shirt. i grabbed my jacket and pulled that on as well. "wait! can you..." jane trailed off and blushed crimson. she seemed to be fighting with herself about something. "what is it? you basically just went and...erm" i felt my own face go red as she walked over and stood in front of me. she moved closer to me and whispered in my ear "im sorry" i felt a blistering pain in my stomach and keeled over. i looked up at jane just as she was about to knock me out.

i opened my eyes and looked around. i was in a dark room with a dim light shining on me. i looked around and saw that it wasnt janes room...well...i didnt look like it. it was somewhere completely different...i think. i sat up and felt something around my waist. i looked down and flinched. jane was lying next to me' completly naked with her arms around me. "oh god. what did i do?" i looked around and saw that there was a bathroom over on the opposite side of the room. i slowly took janes arms from around me and tip-toed into the bathroom. i looked in the mirror and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. i looked the same other than a small bruise on the side of my head. i looked around to see if there was a shower but i needed to find a light switch first. i felt around blindly and found a small bump in the wall. i pressed it and a bright' white light shone on me. i covered my eyes and noticed i was naked other than my underpants. i sighed and found a shower. "i guess i should get one and wake jane up" i turned on the shower and jumped into the warm water. it reminded me of that time me and mom where in wales and it started raining. the rain was actually hot and we had to take shelter under a large cliff. it was one of the better memories in my life. i took a shower and afterwards i found my clothes in a clean, neat pile on the floor. i didnt really reckognise this room until i turned on the light. it was janes room after all. i pulled on my clothes and walked over to jane. i shook her shoulder and she slowly woke up. "morning. what time is it?" i said blankly. she opened her eyes and saw me. "ARGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" she kicked me in the face and stood over me. "TELL ME WHY YOUR HERE! TELL ME!" she shook me while sitting on my chest. "i...just...woke...up...next...to...you!" i said loudly' every word punctuated with a shake from jane. "oh god. did i do it again?" she stopped shaking me and stood up. "damn! i did it again!" she covered her body up and looked down at me lying on the floor. she looked at the door and said "il ask my mom to drop you off. il see you around" she picked me off the floor and shoved me out of the room. "if your worrying, i didnt have sex with you" she slammed the door and i was left standing at the door feeling confused. "what the hell just happened?" i saw janes mom looking at me with embarssmment in her eyes. "sorry about that! il take you home if you would like" i nodded and her mom started walking towards the front door. i followed and a few minutes later she was driving me home.

i opened the front door of my house and sighed. "so i meet up with somebody i have not seen in about a year and she goes and sleeps with me? what the hell is up with that?" i saw ella looking at me from the top of the stairs. "eh...forget what i just said" i said up the stairs. she smiled and winked mischeviously at me. "it seems as though ella has taken a liking to you" i turned to my rightand saw my sister leaning against the doorframe of the dining room. "yea. thats her choice. she not exactly young enough for me" i looked at my sister and she smiled. "you dont know? it turns out that she is only fifteen and she already has a job as a maid. she seems like your type as well" she smiled evilly at me and i sighed. "whatever. im going up to my room. you want to order some pizza? its up to you" i walked up the stairs but froze when my sister shouted up at me "another letter came for you. i left it on your bed. looks like its from a important person" she walked back into the dining room and i felt confused. i walked into my room and found a thick envelope on my pillow. i opened it up and dropped the letter inside. it was adressed from the queen and she wanted me to go to buckingham palace. "shit. what have i done?" i found what looked like an FBI badge inside and opened it up. inside was a small chain with an emblem on it. the emblem was a picture of a intricate lightning bolt with the word E.L.E.M.E.N.T behind it. i itched my head and noticed that it was a jeans chain. i shrugged and looked at my watch. "seeming as though its from the queen and the goverment they must want me there a soon as possible" i grabbed a back pack from the floor and put some basic essentials inside. clothes. toothbrush. the works. i slung it over my shoulder as ella walked in. "where are you going?" she asked. i looked at her seriously. "if you keep it a secret then i will tell you" ella nodded and i smiled. "i knew i could trust you ella. i need to got to buckingham palace. its an urgent summons. i dont know why but i just have to go" i grabbed a trilby from a hook and put it on my head. "See you later" i said. i walked past her and started my way to the bus stop. after a few days i finally made it to london. "cool! i've never been to london before!" i was standing at the gates of buckingham palace courtyard. i walked forwards and started my way towards the main palace. i was stopped by a guard who said automatically "this area is off limits" i nodded and pulled the letter out of my pocket. i showed it to him and he nodded. "i will show you to your majestys quarters" he started walking inside and i followed. we where walking for a good few minutes until we stopped outside a set of large doors. "please' go right in" i nodded and opened the door.

i walked forwards nervously across the queens room. i looked around and saw large oil paintings and gold trimmed wallpaper. as i took another step forward a corgi jumped on me. it licked my face happily and i laughed. "down boy. calm down" i pushed him off and scratched his head. "where's you owner? can you show me where the queen is?" the corgi barked and ran to the next room. i smiled and walked in. i saw a woman sitting in a chair at a desk with her back to me. she was speaking to a number of old militairy generals and soldiers. they all where rapt to her conversation. i leaned on the wall at the back of the room and waited for her to finish. when the conferance had finished all of the militairy personel walked out and only one girl was left. she looked about seventeen. "excuse me your highness but it seems as though we have an unexpected guest" she pointed in my direction and the queen turned around. "oh! im very sorry. are you lost?" the queen asked me politely. i shook my head and stopped leaning on the wall. "i got a letter saying that you wanted to see me" i pulled the crumpled letter from my pocket and handed it to her. she picked up a set of elegant glasses from her desk and read through the letter. "i remember sending this. I would like you to speak to my leuitenant here. she works for the private "group" in this letter. she will give you the details" the girl nodded to me and i smiled. she saluted to the queen and walked out. i bowed respectivly and ran after the girl. "my name is jean. im the right hand woman of E.L.E.M.E.N.T. i want to make you an agent in the faction" she stopped and turned to me. "your skilled in survival and weaponry so you will be perfect for it. come to this address when you have made your decision" she handed me a card with a small map on it. i nodded and said "this is like something out of freaking stormbreaker" i laughed but the girl looked unphased. "i will ask somebody to take you home"

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4: I GET GUNS!

chapter 4: I GET GUNS!?

i was standing in a concrete area that looked as though it had been vandalised and graphitied countless times. "this looks like the place" i looked at the small map again and nodded. i pushed open the doors and saw a desolete area stretching in front of me. "hello? jean? anybody?" i took a step forward and felt a searing pain in my right arm. "what the...razor wire?" i moved sideways slightly and got cut across my ankle. "shit! this is going to be hard" i looked in my school bag and found a bag of flour from cooking class. i ripped open the top and threw it into the midst of the room. the flour bag scattered everywhere as the razorwire cut through it. the flour went everywhere and landed on the wires. "it guess i can see it now" i saw a tangle of wires that where strung throughout the whole room. i carefully stepped through them all and found an entrance way down into the depths of the concrete. i found myself in a large decorated pavilion with dark corridors branching around. "wow. this is cool" i walked down the rest of the steps and into the large pavilion. "hello? is anybody here?" i was dressed in my school uniform and my tie was hanging out of my pocket slightly. i looked around and saw that the whole place was empty. "i guess i'm alone" i walked around the pavilion to see if there was any more razer wire. i didnt find any but i didnt want to risk getting my limbs cut off. i walked over to a large door. i knocked on it and heard a small squeal from behind it. the door opened a crack and i saw a girl with tanned skin and a duvet around her body looking at me. "you do realise that this is private land? go away kid" she started to close the door but i stuck my toe in the door. "im here to see jean" i said. the girl opened the door fully and the duvet fell from around her. my face went maroon as i saw her naked body. she grabbed the duvet from the ground and wrapped it around her again. she looked at me and mumbled "i knew jean was desperate for a boyfriend but this is a little to far" she looked away and i smiled sheepishly. "im not her...boyfriend. im just a new agent here" i smiled again and the girls mouth gaped open. "you!? a wimp like you!?" she snorted loudly and started laughing. "thats stupid!" she looked me up and down and i took off my cap and itched in between my wolf ears. the girl slowly looked up at them and her face went blank. "eh...are those...wolf ears?" she asked. i nodded. "yea. i got them a a year back. a friend of mine has them as well...or she used to. her names jane" the girl flinched and shouted "YOU KNOW JANE!?" i nodded slowly and the girl grabbed the front of my shirt. "so she finally got a boyfriend! thats awesome!". the girl danced around a bit and i sighed. "can i just see jean? or at least whoever owns this place" the girl looked at me blankly and pointed to the door over from hers. "im lyra by the way. the quartermaster" she closed her door and i was left standing in the empty pavilion again. "ok. so its the next door over" i said to myself. i walked over and found a simple walnut door with the words "curator" eblazoned on a plaque. i opened it and saw an office with a desk. a guy was sitting at it' talking to jean. "hey". i smiled and waved happily. the guy sitting at the desk turned to me and looked puzzled. "who are you? how did you get past the razor wire?" he looked confused and on his guard. i shrugged and said "i had a bag of flour from cooking class. i used it to make the razor wire visible. i made some cookies. want some?" i pulled out a box and walked forward to the desk. jean grabbed hold of my collar and dragged me to a private corner of the room. "are you stupid? thats the curator of the faction your going to be working in!" she shook my shoulders and i looked at her blankly. "i was just being polite. i wasnt going to be able to eat twenty massive chocolate chip cookie anyway. you want one?" i wafted a large one under her nose and she grabbed it. "i'll try it. but if they taste like crap then im not going to be happy" she took a bite out of it and chewed it slowly. her face changed from anger to surprise. "these are good" she said happily around the cookie in her mouth. i smiled and the curator looked even more puzzled. "jean. who is this boy?" jean jumped out of her skin and bowed to the curator hastily. "sorry master! i was merely greeting the new agent you so urgently requested!" she bowed again and i held up two fingers in a peace sign. "yo" i said cheerfully. jean hit me in the arm while she was still smiling respectfully at the curator. "ow" i said as i stood next to jean in front of the desk. "oh! welcome to E.L.E.M.E.N.T! i am not very sure why i insisted on hiring you but you seem to be perfect for our cause" saying he wasnt sure why he hired me basically told me that he thinks i dont have the guts to be here. he held out a hand and i shook it. "as you already know' that ship you where on was owned by a group called C.O.R.R.U.P.T. they are a serious group that have supplied countless villains and terrorist groups with weaponry and information. our job is to counteract that matter". he interlocked his fingers and i saw a flicker of hostility and withdrawl pass over his eyes. i knew he was holding back on something. "cool. so basically your hiring me to do this". the curator nodded and i smiled widely. "so. do you accept?" i put my hands on the desk and laughed. "you think im going to hold out on an oportunity on this? im going to get the bastards who almost killed my friends and my sisters" i smiled again and the curator looked slightly worried. "ok then! here are your confirmation papers and permission to the armoury. seeming as though your going to be on the front line your going to need at least a decent weapon" he handed me the peices of paper and i smiled. "like i said at buckingham palace. its like something out of stormbreaker" i laughed and felt jean pinch my ear hard. she dragged me from the curators office and turned to me after closing the door. "why are you so charismatic? its sort of annoying!" she grabbed hold of my arm and looked closly at my eyes. "you have fire behind your charisma but i also see shyness. it runs quite deep. whats your game jake" she let go of me and i shrugged. "i live by a saying i came up with. keep hold of memories but dont let the sad ones hold you down. live in the present and the future. dont dwell on past mistakes. it works" i smiled and jean sighed. "come on! we need to get you fitted with some weapons!" she dragged me down a dark corridor that looked a lot like something out of tron. we came to a large black room with no lights. jean pushed me into the middle of the room and walked back into the corridor. i heard the crackle of static as jean spoke into a microphone. "this is our virtual armoury. lyra is the one who sets this place up. ask her if you need a weapon fixing" i nodded and i saw a small blue cube pulsing with dim light. it hovered in front of me and i walked around it warily. "dont be scared. just push it and the program should start up" i nodded and poked the cube lightly. the veil of black that once hung before me now dissipated in a flurry of brightly coloured cubes. i stepped back as small rings ran across the length of my arms. my clothes changed from the regular jacket, jeans and a t-shirt to a set of high-tech armour. it was white and seemed to fit perfectly with my bodys stature. i ran my hand over the smooth' white gauntlet and smiled. i couldnt hear jean any more but i was oblivious. i saw five different coloured cubes now floating in front of me. the sides had now opened up like you would the top of a box. words where now hovering outside these open sides the cubes were probably only about ten centremetres on each side and where all brightly coloured. the colours in front of me where blue, green, red, yellow and white. i looked at the words in front of me and saw they where categories for different weapons. i saw bows 'firearms and bladed weapons. the last one seemed to be different kinds of armour. "hey jean. if you can hear me. its sort of medeivel. isnt it? armour? bows and arrows? really?" i laughed and felt a shock of pain through my spine. she must have shocked me. "shut up. i know people who grew up using a bow and arrow" the radio shut off again and i sighed. i pressed the yellow cube marked "bows". an array of cubes where now lined up in a line and faded in both ways until some where only just visible. when you slid the line further along the cubes became more defined. "cool" i saw an advanced looking bow and pressed a small yellow cube hovering beside it. a small ball of energy formed in my hand and widened into two yellow' holographic rings. one of them rose upwards as the other desended. i felt the handle of the bow materialising in my hand. i took hold of it and when the rings had finished there work they dissipated and formed a cube. i smiled and tested the bow string. i searched through the bows but couldnt find one that satisfied my needs. i closed the bows section down by pressing the white cube floating to the side of the display. i then moved onto swords. the colour used for these was red. i looked through and tested the weapons excesivly but i still couldnt find the right feel. i closed the swords down and then started reaching fo the armor section. "wait! let me run a diagnostics on your body structure. i think i may be able to help you" i saw a purple cube float down and float in front of me. i pressed it and the whole room went white. from earlier on the room was completely black except for the cubes dim light. a number of noises started going off inside the room and i felt myself beind scanned. when i had finished the room then reverted to its origional state of darkness. i waited for the results and i heard a gasp from down the radio. "this is...amazing! your bodily energy has been marked blue in our tests! thats unique! most people get red and there are an occasional yellow or green but blue is just...wow!" i felt confused on what she was talking about and shrugged. i pressed the firearms cube and an array of different weapons appered in front of me. i smiled and tested out a scar-h on a test dummy that had materilised in a flurry of tiny multicoloured cubes. it was way to heavy for me to be lugging around. i sighed and looked through the pistols section. i cycled through the system and shook my head. "hey jean. its hopless. none of the weapons feel right in my hands" i pressed the white cube once and all the cubes floated up and and a blue one was now hovering in front of me. it was turning over and over and pulsing blue every few seconds. i looked at it desparingly and sighed. i closed my eyes and saw an image of rukia in my head. she had a large smile on her face and was looking straight at me. she was so beautiful. i couldnt help feeling attracted to her. those piercing red eyes and that fox fur hair. her stature and the way she held herself. she was my perfect girl but...she was way out of my league. i opened my eyes and realised what i was supposed to choose. i opened the data base again and filled through the pistols. i came over a pistol that wasnt in there last time. they where dual 50 AE round desert eagles. they where shiny like chrome and a celtic design was emblazoned near the ignition hammer. i selected them and the two pistols materialised in my hands. the weight of them seemed perfect and i knew instantly i had made a good choice. "jean. i think il take these" i smiled to myself as the armoury system shut down and i was plunged into darkness.

"so this is my room?" i was now standing in a room that was painted black and looked extreamly modern. a wide screen TV was on the wall and a weird looking console was in a glass cabinet beneath it. i took a step forward and smiled. "i like it. seems normal enough" i sat down on the bed and felt something shift underneath it. i pulled back the covers to see jane lying there' asleep. "what is she doing here?" i asked without looking away from janes sleeping body. i looked at jean and she smiled. "jane is an agent here. she joined about a month ago" i nodded and jean asked "you know her?" i nodded again and jean laughed softly. i heard a small groan from beside me. i turned to jane as she opened her eyes slightly. "oh no. did i sleep with you again?" she rubbed her eyes and saw jean looking at her blankly. "oh shit. not you" she rolled over and pulled the duvet over herself. jean walked over and grabbed janes head under her arm. she noogied her and said "not who? go on! say it!" she noogied her harder and jane cried out. "OK! OK! OCLAHOMA! OCLAHOMA!" jean let go of her and smiled' satisfied. jane stuck a tongue out at her and pulled the duvet around her. "so hang on...why are you two so chumy?" i itched my head and felt thoughts running through my head. maybe they where just friends or was jean a lesbian? no! thats not it! jean turned to me and pulled jane out of bed next to her. "were sisters" she said. i looked at them both and felt shocked. the resemblance was amazingly similar! "right...so...i slept with your sister unwillingly? crap. im fucked" i slowly started trying to edge my way to the door but jean grabbed me and jane and asked "you two slept together?". her voice was holding back the urge to yell in fury. i nodded slowly and said "yea". jean looked at me furiously and i added quickly "i slept with her unknowingly! she knocked me out and when i woke up i was lying next to her with just my underpants on!" i tried to look innocent but jean looked at me with her eyebrow twitching slightly in anger. "erm...could i make it up to you with another cookie?" i smiled sheepishly but she just dropped jane and clenched her fist. "wait...what are you doing? ARGH! NOT THE FACE!" i got a fist in the chest and i was dropped to the floor' struggling for breath. "i guess...i desereved that" i managed to gasp. jean picked my limp body off the floor and shook me. "you little pervert! you had better explain yourself!" she shook me over and over until i felt sick. "i hadnt seen her for ages! i just wanted to see her! she insisted when we went into her room and took my shirt off! she basicaly kissed me' i went to leave and then i was knocked out! its all true!" jean shook me again and i vomited slightly in my mouth. when she stopped shaking me i ran into the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. "uh...jake? you ok?" jean and jane walked to the bathroom door and poked their heads round the door. i turned towards them shakily. i held up a thumb in aknoledgment but when i felt more vomit rushing up my throat i turned to the toilet again to stop myself vomiting on the floor. "i think we'll leave him alone for now" jean said and i heard jane cry out slightly as she was dragged out by jean.

it had been a few days since then and i had just got back from school. i was leaning against the wall of the pavilion when jane walked over to me."your going on training tomorrow" she blurted out but when she realised her mistake she covered her mouth with her hands. "training?" i asked. she sighed and said "i guess i should tell you. every new recruit has to survive out in the wild for as long as it takes. there will be others. you have to kill them" i looked at her with disgust and replied "kill them!? no! i vowed i wouldnt kill another person without a valid reason!" i turned away from her but she grabbed hold of my shoulder. "i know you cant kill people but just try and think of this. all of them have killed a person in cold blood. you are the only one who is going to be there for training. you will be doing the world a favor killing them" i turned around and looked her straight in the eye. "that dosent excuse the fact there living beings! there still human!" i felt tears building up in my eyes as i remembered the guy from the arena and jamie. i didnt want to kill another person. even if they have killed themselfs. "i...didnt think of it like that" jane turned away and looked deep in thought. i leaned on the wall again and sighed. "fine. i'll do it. what sort of supplies do i get?" jane looked back at me and smiled. "just dont dwell on it to much. ok. you get your standard weapon and a knife. you also get a sleeping bag and a few bits of food. basics like dried meats and crackers. that sort of thing" she smiled and i nodded. "so what sort of stuff do i wear. any sort of requirments?" jane shook her head and replied "nope. just what you feel comfortable in. no hidden weapons though" she winked at me and saw that i was wearing shorts 'a short sleeved t-shirt and a pair of flip-flops. i had a straw trilby perched on my head and on them was a pair of sunglasses. "why are you dressed like that? its the middle of winter!" i had completely forgotten that i was still wearing the stuff from drama. "i had a drama project due. i had to do a piece in front of the class. problem is i get terrible stage fright" i laughed to myself and jane nodded. "well. your screwed. you have to do an interveiw in front of millions of people in the buckingham palace courtyard" she giggled slightly and i started freaking out. "you have to be kidding me!" i shouted and jane laughed loudly. i stopped and tried to calm myself down. "il just answer the questions and get it over with!" jane nodded past her laughing fit and said breathlessly "good. your going to be doing it in twenty minutes so go get dressed. make sure its smart" jane walked of still giggling to herself.

"thats not smart" jane was looking at me in a long red dress and a pair of red shoes. "this is the smartest your getting me into. you can fuck off if you want to get me in a suit" i was standing in the main doorway wearing a pair of neat jeans 'a buttoned shirt and my regular leather jacket. a pair of high-topped trainers where on my feet. "i guess we'll just have to do something with your hair then" she grabbed the collar of my jacket and sat me forcefully into a chair. she grabbed a few expensive steel bobby pins and stuck them in my fringe so that my hair would stay in place. "there. at least you dont look like a scruffy guy from a poor estate now" i stood up and looked in the mirror. "why do i suddenly look like a girl?" the pins made me look as though i was trying to keep my hair back like a girl would. "leave them in!" jane warned as i reached to pull them out. i nodded and reached for them again. "i said leave them!" she shouted again and a hair brush collided with the back of my head. "ow! i was just going to reajust them!" jane held up a fist and gave me a warning look. "ok! ok! jeez!" i walked out the door with jane and put my hands in my pockets. "i am going to get so much stick from kids in school for this. its going out live right?" jane nodded and i sighed again.

when we reached the stage i think my heart stopped. millions...no...billions of people where now gathered outside in the buckingham palace courtyard. "i cant do this" i mumbled beside jane. she rolled her eyes and when my name was anounced she pushed me out onto the stage. i looked out over the courtyard and almost collapsed from fear. i dont know how but i managed to make my way over to the table with the microphones perched on them. "welcome jake! we would like to say that this is our new addition in our orphanairy E.L.E.M.E.N.T!" orphanairy? i looked at jane and she mimed covering something. cover story. great. supposedly im an orphan now. the crowd cheered and the guy up on the podium signalled for me to take up the main atention. "uh...hi" i managed to stutter. the crowd cheered even louder and i felt as though i was going to die from fear. a guy stood up from the reporters seats and asked "is your full name jaqueline?" i felt angry at jane for making me put the clips in and said into the microphone "im a guy" the crowd all murmered and a kid from the front of the crowd shouted at me "gay boy!" i clenched my fist behind the podium and shouted away from the microphone "shut up! its not my fault my friend made me put the stupid things in!" i knew my reputation as a civilised kid was dropping rapidly. another reporter stood and asked "why did you not dress smartly for this important occation?" i was starting to get ticked of with all the meningless questions and remarks but i kept my cool. "im not going to pretend that im trying to look smart. if this is what i wear normaly them im going to wear it wherever i go. no point in buying an expensive suit and wasting money" the meaningless questions kept coming until all the reporters had finished. a hand raised in the crowd and i looked over to it. the person shouted up at the stage "when where you going to tell us about this little brother?" i felt my blood go cold as i realised it was my big sister. "ehh...well...sorry sis. i was sort of hoping i could keep it a secret" i smiled sheepishly and my sister started walking forward. lisanna was holding her hand and ella was behind them in a dress with a thick winter coat wrapped around her. there path was unblocked even by the guards. "so tell me brother. why did you try and keep it a secret?" my sister was right up in my face now. i felt my face go hot with embarassment and i muttered "i was doing it because i didnt want to worry you" i looked at the ground and felt like a little child that has just done something slightly bad and his mother has found out. "well its your own fault" my sister scolded. i nodded. "i...im...sorry sis" i said quietly. my sister looked at me and asked "what?" i swallowed my pride and let the tears in my eyes flow. "i'm sorry sis!" i shouted as loud as i could possibly manage. my sister looked surprised and looked into my eyes. i turned away slightly but my sister put her finger under my chin. "what are you sorry about?" she smiled warmly at me and i felt fresh tears now spilling from my eyes. i lost all control and just cried openly. i had been hiding my ears under my hair but with the loss of concentration they popped up from under my black hair. everybody who was looking at me or the screen gasped (this was practically everybody). i realised my mistake and pressed my ears down under my hair. it was way to late for that. one kid shouted from the crowd frantically "he's a werewolf!" everybody around him scattered in a flurry of fear. after about five minutes everybody had now run away. i looked over the courtyard with wide eyes and blinked. "what just happened?" i looked back at my sister who was now picking my sister up on my shoulders. ella was looking shocked. i forgot. i hadnt shown ella. i took a step towards her but she backed away. "what...are you?" she managed to say. i took hold of her hand and said "its still me. i just have ears like this and a tail. its nothing different. im still me ella" i looked at her with my tear filled eyes and i saw her pupils quiver slightly. she fell to her knees and hugged me around the neck. "i should never have doubted that you where still you. im sorry" i felt her sob slightly and i hugged her back. ella pulled away after a while and i smiled. charl and lisanna where now staring at me and ella. "well...that was...unexpected" i turned to the side lines again and saw jane storming towards me. she grabbed my collar and shook me like jean had done. "you idiot! why did you do that?!" i felt ill again and i muttered "im going to be sick" i pushed myself away from jane and vomited off the side of the stage. the camera's where still rolling live and everybody had just seen me do that. i didnt give a damn.

i was now standing on the edge of a chinook carrier side doors. i had a set of synthetic leather holsters at my hips with two small cougar pistols in them. they wouldnt let me take the desert eagles because of the sheer power in them. i had a black back pack on my back that contained an insulated sleeping bag' about twenty packs of dried meat and some crackers. i had at least fifty pistol clips in my pack and around twenty boxes of 9mm rounds. each box contained around thirty rounds so it should last a while. when we started slowing down and decending i was ready to jump into the dark forested habitat that had been fenced off for the training. "so jane. you guys going to be broadcasting this throughout the world?" jane was sitting on one of the passenger seats with an intervention sniper rifle across her lap. "yea. if you get so close to death that it seems as though there is no hope i'll be there with this" she tapped the long barrel of the rifle and smiled. "cool. its good to know that somebodys looking out for me out there" i looked out into the sky and tried to get into a zone of complete calm and dexterity. i nodded to myself as i was hovering above the ground' ten metres in the air. "see you" i said to jane. i winked at her and jumped down into the wilderness below.


	5. Chapter 5: i finally feel true greif

chapter 5: i finally feel true greif

i landed on the crisp dry leaves of the forest and look around. no sign of life around. i walk forward slightly and i already meet my first apponant. she is a small girl. probably only about the age of eight. she is holding a worn looking knife in her hand that is dripping blood. i cautiously pulled out my pistols and take a step forward. i hear a high pitched whisitling from behind me and i only have seconds to act. i grab the little girl' clutch her to my chest and drop to the ground. an explosion goes of close by and i look down at the small girl. the knife she was holding was now lodged into my right arm. i pick the girl up and start dragging her through the woods behind me. i dont care if im supposed to kill her. im not going to let a small child just die. when i had got a safe distance from the explosions i stopped to take a breather. she fell to her knees. she mumbled something inaudiable. "what?" i asked. she looked up at me and said "why did you save me?" she had icy blue eyes and her hair was a muddy brown. "beacuse no matter how many people you kill or maim' your still human" i smiled widely and opened up my pack. "here. you can take some of my food. if i need more i can just shoot a rabbit or some deer" i fished some packs of dried meat and handed them to the girl. "seeming as though i saved you' i may as well know your name. im jake" i held out my left arm and she moved back slightly. "its ok. if you dont want to tell me then i can understand" i suddenly noticed how much the knife was rubbing against my bone. i took hold of the handle and clenched my teeth. the knife was ragged and my blood had mingled with the stuff that had been on the blade. with one swift movment' i pulled out the knife and dropped it onto the dry ground. "i go by a lot of names. murderer. killer. slaughterer. masacr..." i looked at her blankly and said "its agnes isnt it?" the girl looked shocked and asked "how did you know?" i smiled and looked at her erilly. "because i can read minds!" the girl jumped out of her skin and shivered fearfully. "its on your back pack" i turned to my own pack and pulled out a roll of bandages jane had secretly given me. i think she may have a crush on me. i wrapped the bandage around my arm and tore the end so i was still left with an almost full roll. i tied the bandage and started eating a strip of meat. the girl was now hastily trying to look at the back pack...while she still had it on. "dont be stupid. take it off and look" i sighed and chewed the meat. "oh...right" she took the bag off and saw the name on the bag. "right...i stole this though. i dont actually have a name" she looked at the ground and i crawled over to her on my hands and knees. "then take the name agnes. its on your bag so it fits. besides' its a nice name". the girl started to get small tears in her eyes as i said it. "why are you so nice to me? i know what you said is true but still. i killed people! your supposed to be killing us all!" she cried into her hands and i put an arm around her 'comfortingly. "look. i dont want to kill you or anybody else. i was hoping that they would kill each other of. and im not going to kill an eight year old girl. thats inhuman" i smiled at her and she nodded slowly. "your kind" she smiled back at me and i went back to my own bag. "im sorry. i dont have a extra sleeping bag" i looked back at agnes and she smiled. "its fine. i got my own" she pulled a small bit of it out and i saw a brightly coloured' orange sleeping bag. "cool. we might want to camouflage it though. it will be to noticible"she nodded and shoved it back in my bag. "can i have my knife back?" she pointed to the bloody knife that was lying beside me and i nodded. i past it to her and she thanked me. "im sorry" she said quickly. i looked at her and saw her running off into the wilderness with her bag. she had left behind the packs of dried meat i had given her. "so she stabs me and leaves. right after i offer to help her. what is up with that?" i shrugged and cringed slightly when i felt a painful twang in the knife wound. i picked up my pack and slung it over my shoulder. i walked through the wood for about an hour...or thats what my watch said. when it started to get dark i climbed up onto a low branch of an oak tree and lay down. i didnt get my sleeping bag out because of the warm air and the cloud cover was just right. i dangled one leg down from the branch and put my hands behind my head. "ahh! this is lovely. the setting sun. the cool breeze. everythings just perfect" i smiled to myself and closed my eyes. half way through the night i heard the crunch of combat boots. my eyes snapped open and i scrambled to lie on my chest. i saw a man of around thirty walking beneath the tree. he didnt notice me. he was carrying a sword in his hand. a sword? where did he get that? they must have given my opponents weapons to make my training worth while. it was still pitch black dark. i looked over the edge of the branch and saw him sit down at the bottom of the tree. he chucked some wood into a pile' poured some petrol on it and set it ablaze. "damn it! where is that stupid kid!" he stabbed his sword into the ground. i grimaced at the pain in my right arm and listened out for whatever else he was saying. he sighed and pulled a piece of raw meat and started chewing on it hungrily. i thought the guy looked familiar! he was that cannibal from the news a few years ago! he killed and ate his family! this guy was a purebred monster. i felt anger shoot through me and i growled under my breath. i didnt even know i could growl like that but it was sort of instinctive. the guy looked around and shrugged. "probably just a wolf" he leaned back on the tree and started chewing on the meat again. i put both my hands around the tree and hung down above the guy. he was now tending to the fire with a stick. i waited until he put his head up again and breathed. "hey ugly!" i shouted from above him. he looked up just as i dropped down from the tree straight onto his face. he crumpled to the ground with a bone breaking crack. i scrambled up and stood still. he lifted his head up and snarled at me. "there you are!" he laughed maniacally. he got up and ran towards me. how stupid was this guy. i jumped up and kicked him squarly in the jaw. he was knocked sideways with so much force that his head slammed into the tree and his head crumpled in on itself. he slumped to the floor and i walked over warily. "is he dead?" i poked his cheek and there was no responce. "oh god. i just killed him!" i stepped backwards and fell onto the floor. "i made an oath to myself but...i find myself having to break it at nearly every hardship i face. am i destined to be a killer? no! thats no way to think!" i shook my head defiantly and sat by the man's fire. "that feels great" i managed to say. i felt guilt in my heart that i had killed that man. he was just trying to survive! i know he killed most of his family but he's was one of my own kind! i dont want to be a killer! i felt large tears building in my eyes but i wiped them away and shouted "WHY DID I HAVE TO KILL HIM!" i put my face in my hands and just let my feelings pour out. guilt' remorse. all of the bad feelings ive been having since i joined E.L.E.M.E.N.T. i heard a snap of twigs behind me and i whipped around. a pair of dark eyes where staring at me from the darkness. i pulled out my pistols and aimed them at the thing shakily. the animal stepped forwards and i saw a girl with long blond hair standing in front of me. she had dark eyes that rage and fury where raging behind the cool stare. "so your the kid thats supposed to kill me. your just fourteen. i was expecting older" she stepped forwards and i squeezed the frigger slightly. "dont try it. im not going to kill you" she walked forwards and sat next to me. "you see' i didnt mean to kill that man. he was actually close to killing me" i remembered the girl from the newspaper. she had killed a man in cold blood. "wait. thats not what it said in the papers" i looked at her and she turned to me angrily. "what you saw in the papers was bullshit! that man came into my own home and tried to rape me! i was defending myself! the guys that arrested me where wearing what looked like blood red riot armor. i dont think they where actual police but i had been knocked out. before i knew it i was in alkatraz. i was releaved when they let me out but when they dumped me here and told me i was going to die here by the hands of a british agent 'i was mortified" she looked angrily at the sky and i smiled sadly. "i dont want to kill anybody. i had to kill that guy over there and it was an accident. im still really choked about it" i felt my emotions start to rise again but i forced them down and let my mind go blank. "hey. nobody wants to kill anybody. im like you. i didnt want to kill that man but my body just did it. i had no control whatsoever" the girl looked about twenty three. maybe younger but i wasnt sure. "i get you. you acted on instinct. you didnt want to get raped so you protected yourself. you didnt mean to kill that man. right?" the woman laughed and nodded "your right about the first part but the second 'not so much. i meant to kill that man. my mind was filled with hatred for that man and i wanted to kill him. to be honest with you' i enjoyed killing him. thats why i vowed that day that any man or boy that tried to take advantage of me i would kill" she smiled evilly as i tried to back away from her. "and now. im going to kill you!" she lunged towards me and pulled a long 'thin blade from a sheath at her hip. she slashed down between my legs as i tried to run away. "why though! i havent taken advantage of you!" i manged to scrmble up and grab my pack from under a cover of leafs. i ran into the dark woods and kept running. when i thought i had gotten a safe distance i hid behind a bush and waited. "you didnt take an advantage over me but im thirsty for blood. you see' when i was in alkatraz i was roomed with a white faced woman. in the night she bit me. she was a vampire" i felt the bush being torn away and i turned around to see the girl. her eye colour had changed from a deep brown to a moroon red. the sword she held was a simple short sword. a small raindrop shape was emblazoned on where the handle and the guard met. "let me feast on your sweet blood!" she began raising her sword to strike me down. i was paralized with fear. i couldnt speak or move. i wanted to move but my legs where held in place by my own fear. i saw her start to bring the sword down. move! move before you die! i felt my life rushing before my eyes. i remembered everything. my sisters. my friends. then my mom. when her image flashed before me time seemed to stop. i felt hopeless 'as if my life was insignificant. as if i had nothing to fight for. i closed my eyes and thought "why am i going to die so easily? its okay though. at least i will see my mom in heaven". i opened my eyes quickly and felt all my fear being replaced by pure 'raging anger. this isnt what my mom would want! if she saw me give up so easily' i couldnt face her again! i pulled both my pistols out and aimed them straight at the vampires chest. as i pulled the trigger two almighty spurts of blood burst from her chest. she stopped in her swing and her eyes widened in shock. "h...how!? i am a vampire! puny bullets should not be able to...ack!" she trailed off and coughed up blood all over my face. she fell backwards and lay there' still and cold. i was frozen in place by horror. i dropped both the pistols on the ground before me and put a hand on my face. "b...blood. i...i...killed again" i felt my stomach contract in disgust and i vomited all across the floor. "no...not again" i muttered quietly. i stood up shakily and walked over to the vampires body. she definitly was dead because her fangs had vanished and her eyes where now dim. i saw a shadow that belonged to no body moving across the floor. i picked up the sword from the ground and stabbed the sword through the shadow. "your not taking this girls soul. she deserves to be buried with at least that" the shadow dissipated into smoke and a ball of red energy was left floating beneath the sword blade. i kneeled down and reached towards it. i found that i could touch it without any harm coming to myself. as i grasped it lightly 'i felt all of the feelings that she had been having inside her true self. inside her actual state of mind. i saw a large tear drop into the soil and i started crying in utter sadness. this is what the woman had been feeling in her soul. these where her true feelings. "why am i crying? i havent done anything to make me cry" i stood up slowly and walked over to the womans body. i pressed the soul into her chest and a bright light shone from her body. i labored for hours digging a grave with my bare hands for the girls body. as i placed the body inside a small necklace fell from around her neck. it had a picture of a young girl on the inside. i saw the picture and smiled remorsefully. "that must have been her daughter" the girl was probably only about three. i started covering up the grave with the soil i had dug out. when i had finished the first light of day was starting to appear. i picked up the sword and placed it across the mound of dirt that was now the girls grave. i found two branches and tied them together with some paracord. i drove it into the ground and with my knife i etched into the thick branch "here lies a hero" i now understood the story. she was pregnant with her baby and she was happy. when that man tried to rape her something...snapped. she lost all control and sanity. she killed the man and enjoyed it because she was trying to protect her immature baby. when she had her 'the baby was probably raised in a care home because of her mother being in alkatraz. having her baby taken away caused her condition between madness and serenity to worsen. she finally gave up and decided to let sadness and remorse take over her mind. that was what i felt inside her soul. i felt her body through that. "you had a hard life but now you can rest easy knowing you where rid of you insanity" i placed the small folding locket onto the wooden cross i had made and turned towards the rising sun. "lets get this over with" i muttered to myself.

"well this sucks. they definitly fenced of a massive area" i was standing on a large cliff overlooking the forest. a large metal fence was stretching across the landscape. it looked as though it fenced of at least one hundred miles of woodland. i put a hand over my eyes and looked around. i saw smoke rising from an area only a short walk away. i nodded and memorised the area around it as best i could. i started walking in one direction but bumped into something. i fell backwards and smashed my head on the ground. "argh! that hurt like hell!" i covered the place where i had landed and rolled on the ground in pain. when the pain subsided a bit i got up and looked at what i had collided with. it was a small boy' probably only about eleven. his brown hair and icy coloured eyes where probably the only thing really noticable about his apperence. "hey kid. you do realise that this place is dangerous" i walked forward and heard a growling sound. "you messed with the wrong werewolf" a growling voice said. i looked back down at the kid and saw that a werewolf had replaced him. "shit" i managed to say before he threw me across the wooded area into a large birch tree. i hit it with so much force that my vision blured and i felt as though i was about to black out. "your strong for a kid" i gasped' trying to get some air into my lungs. "im not a kid! im over two hundred years old!" he howled loudly and i sighed. "so your an old timer?" i said with a mocking tone in my voice. wait! where was the confidence coming from!? damn! it must be that stupid gods blood! i tried to get up but i was pushed against the tree again by a gigantic paw. i tried to breath past the paw on my neck but it was pressing to hard. "now you die" the werewolf said with a gleeful tone. i heard a whistling sound and the paw dropped from around my neck. i fell to the floor and coughed loudly. i could finally see properly. the werewolf howled and i saw arrows sprouting from its white fur. more arrows came from my right and lodged themselfs into the wolfs furry neck. a spurt of blood exploded from its neck as he suffocated from the amount of arrows. "you ok?" i heard running footsteps and looked up. a girl of around my age was standing before me. "yea" i croaked. i looked a her again and marked her striking features a ten out of ten. in school we have a rating system for a girls looks. one being least and ten being most. points are gained for boob size' hair colour and length' hair style' attitude' walking style. there are many others but i just go on hair style' boob size and one i made by myself. some of the girls try to hide there flat chests by lifting whatever boobs they have with different bras and sometimes even squeezing them together. in my marks you get deducted points for how much you try and make your boobs look bigger. no. im not a pervert but i have to have some sort of ranking system. be rational. i looked at her and realised she was wearing a japanese school uniform. short skirt' one of those shirts they wear' a pair of pumps. "so your the guy that buried that girl" i nodded as she pulled me up. "your not a killer are you?" i asked wearily. she shook her head and said "i came here on a school hike. when i came across the fence i went through a metal door in here. when i tried to get back' the fence had been electrified. i luckily found a body with a few arrows and a bow. im not really sure why this guy was dead but i didnt wait to find out" the girl was definitly english. she had an american accent mixed in with the strong wirral accent. "so your just an innocent bystander?" she nodded and said "i've had to kill at least twelve mad people that tried to kill me! i only whats in that werewolfs body left of arrows!" she sighed and held out a hand "im misaka. im origionaly english but i had to change my name to japanese" she smiled widely and i shook her hand. "did you say twelve?" she nodded and counted on her fingers. "scratch that. i had to kill twelve on my way here. a couple by the grave and now that guy so that makes fifteen" she nodded and my mouth fell open. that means if ive killed two then that means that there is only two more! i can finally get out of here!" i raised a fist in the air and laughed. "wait. go home? you mean your from england to?" i nodded happily and she grabbed my shoulders. "thats great! finally someone that understands my language!" she hugged me and i felt her boobs press against my chest. deducted five points. she's pushing them up AND squeezing them together! i felt my face go hot despite that though. when she pulled away she saw the smoke and took up a fighting stance. "i want to help! i want to get out of here as much as you do!" she looked at me inspiringly and my will power broke. "ok! just try not to get killed" i started running towards the smoke with misaka running behind me with her bow in her hand. when we reached the smoke i saw agnes lying on the ground with a large hole in her chest. i felt my heart crack as i saw her maimed and dead body. "she was only eight" i muttered. i felt rage explode into my body as a man walked from behind a tree with a barbed spear in his hand. "her heart tasted wonderful" he said with a tone of malice. without even having time to think i saw a silver shafted arrow lodged in the guys shoulder. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A KID!? THATS INHUMAN!" another arrow lodged itself in the guys shoulder.i jumped back as misaka drew another arrow. she fired the arrow and its tip burst into briliant blue flame. it hit the guy squarley in the chest and his body desintergrated. misaka's flames dimmed and she stood there in the waning light of day. "misaka...how?". i heard the clinking of metal chains and the spear the guy had been holding flew towards me. i froze in fear. the spears tip was aimed right for my chest. when all seemed lost misaka jumped in front of me. the spear drove into her stomach and her eyes widened in shock. she fell to the ground and lay still. "misaka! no! misaka! you cant die!" i ran over to her and kneeled beside her. i picked her head up in my arms and felt more tears building up in my eyes. "uh...no...jake" she breathed silently. i saw a tear slide from her eye and i felt my own tears falling. "jake...please. if i die...take my bow and...break it. i dont want it tainted with my brothers black heart" she closed her eyes and a second tear rolled down her face before her breath stopped. "misaka. misaka! MISAKA! NO!" i shouted the last word in a long drawn out cry. i saw a tear drop onto her face and mingle with her own. i looked at it and cried even harder. "NO! THERE HAS BEEN TO MUCH DEATH! THIS IS TO MUCH!" i saw our two fused tears together and let my tears fall. a bright white light exploded from her body with so much force that i fell backwards. i covered my tear filled eyes and waited for the light to stop. when i looked back i saw misaka standing in front of me with a brilliant white light behind her. a voice resounded through my head as i stood up. "the tears you shed. they are sincere. i have taken pitty in you and your friend" the light dimmed and i felt the consiounce drift away from my own. i looked at misaka and saw her standing there with her eyes closed. she fell forwards and i caught her in my arms. i heard the sound of a chinook closing in and i looked to the sky. leaning out of a chinook's side door was jane. i looked up at her and back to misaka. she was in a deep' peaceful sleep. i smiled happily and wiped away my tears. "i guess this is the end of training"

"you passed with flying colours!" i was standing in front of the curators desk 'looking bored. "that girl you brought in had a lot of internal bleeding and wounds but it is certain that she will pull through. the worst that will happen when she wakes up is that she may have an arm cast for a few weeks" the curator smiled simpathetically as i sighed thankfully. "you can go see her if you like" i looked up and said "i would like that". the curator nodded and instructed "take the first corridor closest to my office and knock on the fourth door on the right. just say its on my request. they'll let you in after that" he smiled and i nodded. i walked out and when i had shut the door i sprinted to the door he was talking about. i knocked on the door and a young nurse came to the door. "im here to see the new patient" i said breathlessly. "sorry. she's still recovering" she started closing the door but i blurted out "its on the curators request!". the nurse looked surprised at my sudden outburst and smiled. "i'll let you in. its not because of the curator thing but because you seem desperate to see her" she opened the door fully and i walked in. "thank you" i said. the nurse smiled politely and sat back behind a desk with a apple computer. i saw misaka on the end bed by the end. i walked over and sat in the chair next to the bed. only the top of her shoulders and her head was visible. her hair was a darkish red colour that was cut to hang half way down her back. i couldnt see her eyes because she was alseep. i smiled and leaned back in the chair. "im just glad your ok misaka" i looked at my watch and saw how late it was. i closed my eyes and realised that it was christmas eve tomorrow. "i havent bought anything for anybody" i muttered as i drifted off to sleep

when i felt something soft touching my cheek i opened my eyes slowly. i didnt expect to see a nurse pressing her face against mine. "uh...why is it always the head?" i rubbed my eyes and the nurse jumped away. "sorry! your just so cute in your sleep!" the nurse was wearing a pair of jeans' a shirt and a cardigan. "you dont look like a nurse" i yawned widely and stretched. "i just got in. its only five in the morning" she smiled and walked behind a screen to get changed. i took of my trilby and itched my short wolf ears. they where about as tall as a normal wolfs ears would be. i yawned again and realised how cold it was. i shivered and looked for my jacket. i saw it lay over me like a blanket. the nurse came back dressed in her uniform and winked knowingly at me. i looked back at misaka but she hadnt moved. i sighed and a tray of food was placed on my lap. "i know your going to be staying here while she recovers so please dont hesitate to request anything" she smiled kindly at me and i felt myself blush. "uh...thanks" i said shyly. the nurse blushed a little like i had done and said "im not being nosy but whats your name?" i smiled and said "jake. jake smith" the nurse laughed and said "the one that was on tv? it was pretty funny when the guy asked if your name was jaqueline" she giggled to herself and i sighed. "im karen" she held out a hand and i shook it. "i hope to be the one treating your injuries if you get hurt during missions" she smiled at me and walked to the computer. she tried to turn it on but a cable was disconnected. she went round to the back of the desk and went down on her hands and knees. i felt my face go redder that it already was and i turned away. "oh god. no panties" i mumbled under my breath. when the nurse got back up and started working on the computer i closed my eyes again and slept.

"uhh...god dammit! why do i always wake up with a freaking migrane?" i opened my eyes and saw a bright blue sky above me. "huh?" i got up and looked around. "wait...this is..." i saw the snowy field where i first saw rukia. "oh! hey rukia! rukia?" i walked forward slightly and gasped. the small camp that had been set up was now burnt and blackened. "what...what happened?" i walked forwards and kneeled down by the sleeping bag. i poked it once and the ash fell from it. the sleeping bag was perfectly fine. i pulled back the small flap that covered the face hole and saw rukia. her ears where twitching sleepily and she was breathing soundlessly. she actually had some clothes on this time. i brushed away ash and soot to find a few peices of burned leather and cloth. i poked rukia in the nose and she groaned in her sleep. she rolled over to turn away from me. i poked her inbetween her shoulder blades and she opened her eyes slowly. "what? who's there?" she rolled over and i smiled. "yo" i said cheerfully. rukia jumped and climbed out of the sleeping bag. nope. she actually only had a few bits of burnt cloth over her. still naked. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE!?" she shouted. i looked at her and said "im your quest bearer right? i also made a promise". rukia's eyes widened in shock and she whispered "you remembered..." she jumped at me and hugged me tightly. "you actually remembered!" she buried her face in my shoulder and cried. i felt puzzled that she was crying. "are you ok? why are you crying?" rukia looked at me and smiled happily. "it's just that ive missed you so much!" she buried her face in my shoulder again and i hugged her tightly. "you said that you couldnt stay here because of my mortal blood. are you not coming to the mortal world?" rukia looked up at me and nodded. "i was still able to stay here because the blood transfusion was only partialy complete. we have to complete it if i want to go to the mortal world" i nodded and rukia smiled. "i will be happy to see what the mortal world is like. im going to miss sleeping so much though" she pulled my hand up to her mouth and bit into the palm of my hand. she then proceded to bite into her own. "ready?" she asked. i nodded and we clasped hands. a band of light wrapped itself around our hands and rukia's hair blew around her wildly. "thank you" she said as the wind started dying down. i nodded and felt my wolf ears. no change really. i could hear a lot better though. my sight was sharper to. it seemed as though my main senses had been hightened considerably. "i want to do one thing before we go" rukia said exasperantly. i nodded and she crawled closer to me. she got right up to my face and kissed me. she had her eyes closed peacefully but mine were wide with shock. when she pulled away i think i may have been blushing. "i think you used your tongue a little there" i said dumbly. its all i could really manage. "im so glad i got to do that again" she put a hand on her cheek and smiled dreamily. "your getting spaced out over the kiss" i said flatly. she shuddered slightly and turned slowly to me. "why? didnt you like it?". i could see the raw pleasure that she had from kissing me to start showing in her eyes. "i actually wouldnt mind doing again. i just wasnt expecting it" i leaned back and looked at the sky. it was still bright blue. this place was my paradise. cold weather' a little camp and a decent tree to sit in. this is what i wanted to live like. "doing it...again?" rukia reapeated. i nodded and sighed. "yea. your not to bad at kissing actualy". i smiled mischeviosly and rukia rolled her eyes. "what am i doing? im getting worked up over a kiss! i dont think i even like you in that way!" she sighed and sidled up next to me. she looked over the burnt camp and looked down at herself. "argh! why am i naked!?" she covered her body up and rushed over to a burnt looking bag. it crumbled in her fingers but inside was a pair of combat pants and a jacket. she pulled them on and sighed. "why didnt you tell me?" she shouted. i laughed and said "i just thought you like walking around naked" i laughed again and fell on the ground when rukia kicked me in the side of the head with her bare feet. "EVEN IF I AM A GOD! IT STILL DOSENT MEAN I LIKE WALKING AROUND STARK NAKED!" she took a step forward and her body fuzzed around the edges like static. she looked at her hands as they started vanishing. "jake...help!" she said in pain. she reached out a hand and i fretfully reached forward to grab her hand. as i was about the grasp her hand her body dissipated into nothing. "rukia! RUKIA!" i yelled. i jumped up and started running around the field. i gasped as the world around me started fuzzing and breaking apart with static. "damn! whats going on!" the world was now breaking apart rapidly as i ran. soon the only thing that was left was a white feather 'floating gracefully down. "what the...?" i put my hand beneath it and it landed silently in my palm. it shined with a soft' warm light. "that is all thats left of that world" i looked past the feather and saw a girl with long hair that stretched down to the floor looking at me. "you. you are rukia's quest bearer are you not?" i nodded and she smiled. "then hear this. i am her messenger. she says to give you this" she held out a hand and a thick' silver ring sat in her palm. a gemstone was set into it. the colour was beutiful. a bright lightning yellow. "please. take care of it" the girl turned and disappered in a storm of white petals. "eh...what just happened?" i looked at the ring she had given me and cocked my head to the side slightly. i placed the ring over my middle finger and waited. "nothing? no amazing display?" i shook the ring and sighed. "i guess not" i looked around in the empty darkness and realised i was completely alone. i heard a noise behind me and turned around. a large monster was slithering towards me at amazing speeds. "oh crap!" i tried to run but my legs where now sinking into the floor as though it was made of black sludge. "no! NO! NOT NOW!" i reached a hand upwards as my face was covered in black gunk. the last thing i saw before i was covered by the black sludge was the monster transform into the form of a man. he laughed evilly and turned away from me. i felt my legs come free from the sludge and i fell into a white expanse. "what just happened?" i asked myself. i looked around and heard a voice faintly. it was warped and fuzzy from static. i could just make out the language. it reapeted it over and over again but i didnt understand. i covered my ears to try and block out the voice but it was resounding through my brain. "i dont understand! please! i dont understand!" i fell to my knees and tried to block out the noise. "i dont understand either" i looked up to see a guy standing in front of me. "i cant work out what it means" the guy said. i cried out in pain as the voice's volume intensified. it was torturing me. i tried to work out what the words where but the static that was blocking the voice out was stopping me. "you know that there is a girl saying this? i cant get close to her but you might be able to" i shouted out in pain and collapsed on the floor. "just stop it! i cant take it anymore!" i yelled frantically. i opened my eyes and saw a girl floating atop an altar. i managed to pull myself up and slowly stumble my way to her. as i stood in front of her i could slowly make out the words. "i know! i know what your saying!" the girls closed eyes flew open and she desintergrated along with the alter and the white expanse. i looked around and saw i was in yet another black expanse. "why am i doing this? somebody tell me!" i shouted. i saw a patch of the darkness shimer like heat and a sword stand appered from no where. "pick your weapon. choose well because i am fighting to the death" i turned and saw the guy that had been the monster standing with a katana in his hand. "what? i dont want to fight! i just want to leave here!" i fell backwards and i bumped into the sword stand. a rain of knifes and blades started falling all around. "then you shall die!" i saw the man slash downwards on me and i opened my eyes. i had cold sweat pouring down my face and i was clutching at my heart. i looked around quickly and saw i was back in the infirmary. my jacket was still around me. i checked my watch and saw that it was christmas day. i had slept through christmas eve to the early hours of the next day. i breathed out thankfully and muttered "that seemed so real. i thought i was actually killed" i wiped away the sweat on my forehead and looked in the mirror. i looked terrible. my hair was a mess and i had tear marks across my face. "damn. i look like i just dragged myself out of a bin bag full of rubbish" i walked over to the sink and washed the tear marks of my face. when i was finished i felt a lot more at ease than i had. i walked out of the infirmary and into the main pavilion. i climbed up a staircase and sat out on the roof. "where are you rukia?" i said as i looked at the bright stars. i sat there until the dim light of day started to appear. i sighed and stood up. as i walked down the staircase i saw lyra shuffling sleepily across the main pavilion with a cup in her hands. her hair was brown and it was always in a state of bedhead. her eyes where a dark blue that twinkled like saphirres. "morning lyra" i said as i reached the bottom of the stairs. she raised a hand in sleepy acknowlegment and she took a sip of the contents of her mug. i yawned and realised how sleepy i was. i walked back to my room and flopped down on the bed. i didnt even bother taking off my shoes. i just closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"merry christmas!" somebody yelled. i opened my eyes and scrambled backwards in my bed. "oh. its you guys" i was looking at jane and jean. "here. we got you a few presents" i looked at the end of my bed and almost choked. there was almost the whole of my bed covered in brightly coloured presents. "a lot of them are from you sisters. i think there was one from your dad" she pointed to a clumsily wrapped present. i nodded and jane smiled. "me and jane got you one each. i hope you like them!" she handed me a large one but i was still sort of disorientated. i shook my head to get the feeling away but it just wouldnt go away. "give me a sec" i shook my head again but i still felt dizzy and sleepy. "here. these should work" she pulled a thick tube from her pocket and a small round' greenish thing rolled out. she shoved it into my yawning mouth and i swallowed it unknowingly. i gagged on the vile tasting thing and jane smiled. "so. did it work?" i nodded and hit my chest to get the thing down. "what was that?" i asked breathlessly. "oh. just a bit of egg whites' palm leaf extract and a small amount of other stuff" she laughed softly as i gagged again. i coughed and felt my throat clear. i tore off the wrapping paper and saw a box. i opened the top up and smiled. "aww. jane. its great!" it was a leather band with a small charm on it. it was a lightning bolt. "thanks jane!" i slipped it over my wristand smiled. jean pushed jane out the way forcefully and handed me a small box. "here! this is mine!" jane was now sprawled across the floor. where they competing over me? i opened the box and smiled widely. "you got me an iphone! thats cool!" i picked it up from the case and smiled again. "i like both your presents just as much" i said quickly as jane looked pained. she seemed to cheer up and i looked at the rest of the presents i had been given. "most of them are clothes. i can tell by the shape of the presents. a couple others are ones i have no idea about" i set all of the clothes i had opened aside and saw a large box in the corner. "weird. its way to big for a normal present" i pushed it slightly and felt the weight of it. "its pretty heavy" the wrapping paper ripped off by itself from the inside and a hand grabbed the front of my shirt. "WHAT DID YOU SAY! ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!" i saw a body jump from the wrapping paper. they tripped on some ribbon and fell on me. "who are you? tell us!" jane and jean where now armed with a knife and a pistol. "hey hey! calm down guys! this is a friend!" i looked at the girl and she sighed. "what is this place?" she asked. it was rei. "what are you doing here rei?" i asked as i pushed her up and stood up. "im here looking for you! i havent seen you in over a year!" she hugged me and i felt warmth rush through me. i dont know why but it just cheered me up feeling her body against mine. "erm...rei. this is private land and a private place. its a death sentence coming here" i smiled sheepishly and she looked at jane and jean with there weapons drawn. "eh...so tell me. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" i looked at the two girls and said "guys. this is rei. she's a friend. just leave us alone for a while. ok?" they looked aprehensive but nodded and walked out. "rei you idiot! why did you come here!?" i looked at her angrily and she blushed. "i was worried about you. i thought if you wouldnt see me then i thought i would make a joke at christmas. i totally blew it though" she bowed her head shamfully but i stopped her and looked her in the eye. "there's nothing to be sorry about. i want to tell you something private though" i smiled and she returned the feeling. "you can tell me anything" she said. i nodded and muttered "im probably going to get real embarrased for saying this but...i've started having a crush on you recently. i only just realised it last night but...i like you" i moved closer to her but she pushed me away. "ew! your kidding right?" she saw me looking forlorn and gasped. "you...you where being serious!" i nodded and she blushed harder. "you cant expect me to joke about something so serious" i lay backwards on the bed and sighed. "how did i know you wouldnt take it seriously" i closed my eyes and felt something touch my lips. i opened my eyes again and saw rei kissing me. after she stopped she said "well...i've had the same thought as well" she kissed me again and this time she didnt stop. we where there for a long time. after what seemed like an eternity she eventually stopped and smiled whistfully. "you know. you really are a nice guy to kiss" she blushed again and i nodded. "i never thought that this day would actually happen" i sighed happily and rei lay next to me. "so tell me. why are you here?" she asked. i smiled and said "this probably sounds like bullshit but i work for a facton called E.L.E.M.E.N.T. this is the main base. im basically a secret agent" i laughed and rei nodded. "actually. i sort of figured something like this would happen eventually" she sighed and i got up. "well. seeming as though you know about this place' how abouts i show you round" i stretched and took hold of her hand. "so you think i could work here?" she asked. i shrugged and said "i probably could put in a good word for you" i smiled and she hugged my arm. "seeming as though we both like each other' does that mean where going out?" she asked. i thought about it and replied "i guess so. i never usually think about stages. i just go with it" i laughed and rei nodded. "hang on. i want you to meet an assosiate of mine. i knocked on lyra's door and i heard a dull thunk on the floor. lyra had fallen out of bed. the door opened a crack and she saw me. "oh. hey jake. what do you want?" she yawned sleepily and i smiled. "this is rei. a friend of mine" lyra nodded to rei and she smiled. "is that all you want? because if it is 'let me go back to sleep" i shook my head and asked "you think you could let rei have test of the armoury system. i need my weapons anyway" lyra nodded sleepily and said "let me get some stuff on. im still in my pyjamas" she smiled slightly and closed the door. "so who's that?" rei asked. i looked at her and said "she's the quartermaster. she usually manages the armoury system" lyra walked out in a pair of combat pants and a t-shirt. she was still barefoot though. "im not just the manager of it. i created it" she smiled widely and i nodded. her eyes where usually half lidded but when she went to manage the armoury system she would get really fired up about it. she looked alert and awake when she used it. we followed her into the black room of the armoury system and the heavy metal door closed behind us. "ok. im going to start her up" i saw the small blue cube float down from the ceiling and rei smiled. as she put her hand on the cube the flurry of coloured cubes dissipated. it was a couple of hours until she finished looking. she seemed to take a liking to the barret 50 calibre rifle. "if i get in here its mine" she jerked a thumb at her chest as the system shut down and the white armor faded away from her body. "cool. lets go and see if we can get you as an agent here" i walked out of the armoury and to the curators office. i knocked on the door and heard nothing. i opened the door and said "sorry for the intrusion sir bu..." i saw the curator with a knife to jeans neck. "what are you doing!?" i shouted. the curator smiled evilly and replied malevolently "you insolent fool! you saw i was evil from the first time you came here but you couldnt make your mind up and now' your friend dies because of you stupidity!" he went to slash her neck but i had already ran forward and grabbed his neck. "you bastard. nobody...hurts...my...friends!" i closed my hand tightly against his throat and his neck crushed so i was holding only muscle' sinew and his spine. i didnt give a damn if i had killed this time. this was for jean.


	6. Chapter 6: girls best friend

chapter 6: meeting a girls best friend isnt all that glitters

"so the curator was working for C.O.R.R.U.P.T!?" jane was standing in the doorway of my bathroom. "yup. damn! i still have that blood on my hands!" i feverishly cleaned my hands and nodded as i checked them over again. "wow. i dont know how you crushed his neck completely...with one hand! your stronger than you look!" i shook my head and said "it was just a pressure point. get in the weak point and the blood starts to clot. it happens in a matter of seconds. the blood pressure gets to much and the neck explodes" i walked out with a towel around my neck and searched for a pair of jeans. "jane. help me find some pants" i searched through my jeans but couldnt find any. "you mean these?" she pulled a pair of my jeans off the floor and showed them to me. "yea! thanks jane!" i went to take them from her but she held them away from me. "first. i want you to kiss me" she smiled mischeviosly and parted her lips slightly. "what!? no way!" i turned away from her and she sighed. "i guess i'll go throw these in the shredder then" she turned to my desk and turned on my paper shredder. "you wouldnt" i said. she raised an eyebrow at me and started lowering them into the shredder. "dont do it!" i said loudly. i took a step forward but she lowered the hem of them into the shredder. it was milimetres from the shredding blades. "fine! just drop the jeans over there" i pointed to the edge of my bed and she nodded. "ok. kiss me" she walked right up to my face and closed her eyes. i kissed her lightly on the cheek and grabbed my pants quickly. "there! i kissed you!" i pulled my pants on as i was still running and grabbed my jacket along with a t-shirt. i pulled them on and ran out the door quickly with my trainers. "thats not a kiss! get back here and kiss me properly!". i ran into the pavilion with my bare feet and shouted behind me "NEVER!" jane was now running into the pavilion at full tilt. i saw jean leaning against the wall talking to rei. "get back here and kiss me properly you liar!" i saw jean and rei's heads following me across the pavilion. i heard the bang of a door as lyra slammed open her room. "SHUT UP! IM TRYING TO SLEEP!" a gunshot went off in the pavilion and it slammed into the wall next to me. it was inches from my face. i froze and slowly turned my head in the direction of lyra's room with a cold, fearful sweat rolling down my face. "if any of you wake me up again, next time i wont miss" she held the rifle in one hand and slammed her door. jane jumped on my back and wrapped her arms and legs around me. "i got you! now kiss me like i was your girlfriend!" i fell on the floor and jane climbed onto my chest. "there's no escape now!" she moved close to my face and kissed me. "mmmfffhhh!?" was all i could manage as she stuck her tongue into my mouth. when she had finally finished she looked at me with triumph in her eyes. "ha! your first kiss belongs to me!" she smiled widely and i shook my head. "that...wasn't my first kiss" i laughed and she got off me. "damn. i really thought i had it!" she sighed and rei walked over. "wait. you had a kiss before me?" i blushed and nodded. "jeez. i had no idea" she sighed and itched her head. "hey. its no problem. i dont know if it was real though" i smiled and got up. "why dont you come round to mine. i want you to meet my friends" rei said. i thought about it and nodded. "alright". jane tried to protest but i stopped her. "im going out with rei" i said to her. she looked hurt as me and rei started walking out.

"so where are these friends of yours?" i was sitting on the floor with my legs crossed and a can of coke in my hand. rei's room was quite big and was pink. if you stared at one place to long i think your eyes would burn out from the vibrant colour. "there coming. they'll be here in a minute. while where waiting..." she kneeled down next to me and kissed me. "man. i cant beleive were actually going out" i smiled as rei put her head on my shoulder. "yea. its weird. i didnt actually realise it but i've liked you for a while now". i nodded and heard footsteps coming up the stairs. rei took her head off my shoulder and i shoved my cap on. "keep it off!" she said forcfully as she pulled it off my head. i nodded and folded my arms glumly. "hiya rei!" a girl poked her head round the door and smiled. when she saw me she screamed. "oh my god! she's so cute!" she ran over and looked me up and down. "hey flat chest! whats your name?" i clenched my fist and said "im a guy" the girl moved back and looked at rei. "when did you get a boyfriend?" she kneeled down and looked straight at rei again. "literally this morning. i confessed to him" she smiled as two other girls came in and sat down on the floor and looked at me. "he's quite nice when you get past the fact that he's a dog" she tugged on one of my wolf ears and i growled. "wait...dog? IM A WOLF IDIOT!" i crossed my arms and looked out the window. "wow. he's handsom. a little mean though" one of the girls said. i shrugged and rei pulled on my tail. "dont get pissy. just try and have a good time! where going to go out round liverpool" she smiled and started chatting to her friends. "yea. i guess so" i sipped my coke and all the girls crowded around me. "so. how are you treating rei?" they all asked. i felt a little pressured and said "i guess i treat her good. i joke around with ocationaly but i havent seen her in a while" i smiled sheepishly and rei butted in. "where going. lets go! we can get that new game from the video store!" i forgot to say. rei isn't like a normal girl. she's a gamer. "ok. lets go!" they all smiled and i sighed. "how can i tell im going to be the one paying for most of this?"

"we done buying your stuff yet?" i was carrying around thirty bags full of clothes' makeup and PC games. the clothes and makeup where her friends and one whole bag was filled with rei's games. "almost! stop being impatient!" rei said beside me. her friends where now looking in shop windows and gawking at all the clothes and displays. "they never get tired of just looking. its sort of annoying sometimes" she sighed and hugged my arm. i felt my balance shift slightly and i fell sideways on top of rei. i opened my eyes and saw i was now on my hands and knees over rei. "you ok?" i asked. she nodded and blushed. "you do realise that this looks...uh...weird" i looked around and saw most of the people in liverpool one and her friends looking at me. "right" i said. i got up and picked all the bags off the floor. i saw one of rei's friends looking at me weirdly. when she noticed me she looked away and started peering in a shop window feverishly. rei had got up and was now dusting herself off. "sorry rei" i said as i picked up a large paper bag. "its no problem" i looked around and nodded. "i havent left anything" i thought. when we got on the train back to rei's i dropped the bags and sighed. "those things weigh a ton!" the girl who had been looking at me weirdly sat next to me and closed her eyes. "i know who you work for" she said quietly. "i knew there was something weird about you. you can take that knife away from me. i have nowhere to go" i took the knife away from my stomach and dropped it underneath the chair. "your from C.O.R.R.U.P.T. am i right?" i said while looking forward. we hadnt even glanced at each other. we just looked forwards. she nodded and said "i was sent to 'get rid of you'. it seems that it may be harder now that you know" she turned to me and i saw the barrel of a gun press to my stomach. it would be unseen by anybody until the shot was fired. "any last words?" she said evilly. i nodded and said "yea. look up" as she looked up i punched her in the stomach so that the gun would jerk to one side. i grabbed the barrel as the shot went off. "jake?! what are you doing to her?!" she saw the gun in her hand and gasped. "elain? why?" the girl called elain laughed softly and smiled. "i had no choice rei. they have my family" she punched me in the face and i fell backwards. right about now everybody was now looking at us grappling on the floor. one guy stood up and shouted "she has a gun!" all of the people ran out except for rei and her friends. i wrestled the gun from her hand and threw it out of the trains window. "there! you have no weapons!" i said triumphantly. she smiled and clapped her hands together. a spike of red ice exploded from her arm and slammed into the shoulder. "so your using blood. how does that work? you freeze you blood and attack with it? very good. problem is' if i pull all your blood from your body then you die" i tugged on the blood spike and it came free from the girls body. her bodys colour went from flesh coloured to a greyish tone. "you lose" i said as the girl collapsed forward. the blood ice melted in my hand and i dropped to one knee in exaustion. "using the gods blood sucks" i mumbled as my vison blured and i fell forwards.

i opened my eyes to see rei leaning over me. "you ok?" she asked. i nodded slowly and tried to lift my head up. "dont try and move yet. your still to weak" she pushed me back down gently and a small kitten jumped up on my chest. "mojo! get down!" rei grabbed the cat and held it in her arms. "this is mojo. my cat. i got him a few weeks ago" she hugged him and smiled. "he's cute" i said through my exaustion. he was a tortoise shell cat with a small patch of white over his left eye. it was definitly only a few weeks old beacasue its fur was poofy and new. it meowed loudly and scrambbled from rei's grip. it jumped onto my head and started batting my ears playfully. i sat up with a bit of difficulty and smiled.

"my first mission! awesome!" i was now sitting on a chair in jeans office. "yea. you have to go to a school in america and find out who's been killing the students there. i'll send more details when you get there. sound good?" i nodded and felt joy fill up my heart. my first mission! this is going to be awesome! i stood up and went to turn but jean stopped me. "seeming as though i like you' i got lyra too make you a little present" she winked at me and placed a bright red box on the table. i got really curious and picked it up. "dont open it here. only when your on the way to america" she winked again and i saluted with the box under my arm. "i also got the rest of the team some new uniform. there on your bed. you should try them on and see if they fit" she smiled and i walked out. i stood outside her door and just let my whirling joy overcome me. "YES!" i shouted as i punched the air above me joyfully. i smiled happily as i ran to my room and saw an awesome looking uniform on my bed. it was a pair of dark blue jeans with the E.L.E.M.E.N.T badge on the back pocket. the t-shirt was a blood red colour with a graphitied textile scattered across the front. the trainers where made like skate shoes and had a lopsided element badge on the heel. it looked as though it was dripping black paint over the blood red material. the jacket was by far the best though. it was a leather jacket with a thin strip light running along the zip cover. a small wolf head was embroidered on the shoulder of it. i loved them all. i pulled them all on and ran a hand down the smooth material of the jacket. it felt perfect. i walked out of my room and down to the armoury. i picked up both my pistols from a computerised arya (because she slept all day most of the time) and felt really tempted to open the red box jean had given me. my will power broke and i undid the blue ribbon tied over the top. i pulled of the lid and smiled. a bright red belt was inside with two steel units that where shaped in the rough shape of a pistol. a small cap at the top opened and i peered into it. a note was inside. i read it out loud "i knew you couldnt resist opening it! i should have figured as much. oh well, these are two advanced holsters for your pistols. if you slide them in the tops will close without any noise at all. when you want to open them just push the small button on the side and the weapons will slide into your hands. have a good time on your first mission. jean" i sighed and put the note in my pocket. i looked at the silvery 'matt finish holsters and felt confused. "small buttons?" i felt over the smooth surface and found a circle about the size of the end of my little finger. i pushed it and the top popped open again. it was wide at the top but as it got to about half way it thined out to about half the size but on one side. i turned them over in my hands and slotted one of the pistols into them. it fit perfectly. the top closed over and i weighed it in my hands. it had gotten a little bit heavier but still it was pretty light. i clipped the thick red belt and looked at myself in the mirror. i looked like a secret agent now instead of a scruffy rish kid. i walked over to my bathroom and took a quick shower. i dried my hair and started packing my bags. "toothbrush. toothpaste. underpants. laptop. why the hell are there com-doms in here?" i threw them in the bin and returned to packing my stuff. i pulled on my new uniform and itched my wolf ears. the pants had a small hole in the back that allowed me to pull my tail through it. i did so and sighed happily. "i hate having my tail cramped up in my pants. i've been getting marked as a fat ass in school for it. i may as well show them tommorow. i dont leave for another few days" i stretched and flopped backwards onto my bed. i closed my eyes and waited for sleep to over take me.

i opened my eyes to see rei leaning over me. "we need to talk" she said flatly. i nodded and sat up. "whats up?" i asked. rei looked as though she was fighting with herself about something but she swallowed and said "i think we should just be friends" she covered her mouth with her hands and started crying. "why? we basically only just got together a few weeks ago" i put an arm around her but she stood up from the bed and turned her back to me. "i just cant feel this way towards you. i feel as though where still miles away from being lovers. still friends though. right?" she turned towards me and put on a brave smile. "yea. still friends. i want one last thing though" i grabbed her hand and pulled her into a full blown kiss. she went limp in my arms and i had to almost hold her up. "i was hoping that we could do that one last time" rei said after we pulled away from each other. she smiled and blushed madly. "where going on a mission soon. you might want to grab your weapon and start packing" i winked at her and she blushed maroon. "yea. see you later jake" she walked out quickly with her face still red. i looked at my watch and jumped up. "crap! im late for school!" i grabbed my school bag from the floor and ran out of my room. soon i was on my schools road' still in my new uniform.

"late for school again jake. your also not in uniform. thirty points from draken house. please take you seat" my home room teacher pointed to my seat and i nodded. i had pulled on a trilby and shoved my tail back in my pants on my way across the main pavilion ten minutes ago. "so jake. whats wrong with you and getting in late? you seem to be late every day now" this was diana' a fourteen year old girl in my school. she has shortish purple hair that was tied up in a high pony tail. when she tied it up like this it looked very short. almost as though it was in a tuft. she has kind' blue eyes that are usually looking around' uninterested in anything. "yea. i have to walk a fair way and i'm usually waking up late" i smiled at her and she nodded and started doodling on the table. she usually did this when she as bored. she mostly drew things like 3D perspective and stuff but all of them where usually washed off at the end of the day and in the morning her side of the table is just her blank canvas again. "you are very lazy for a rich kid. i dont blame you for getting up late though. sometimes i envy you" she laughed quielty and the bell went. "we've got art now. you done that homework?" i nodded and showed it to her. "good. i'm copying it" she grabbed it out of my hand and started writing down my answers. "alright. its not like im bothered anyway" i picked up my bag from the floor and opened it up. i closed it quickly when i realised i had picked up my weapons bag. "ok! lets get going!" i said quickly when she had finished writing down my arts answers. when we got to art i knew i was screwed when the headteacher did a bag inspection of the class. "show me your bag jake" he said forcefully and i nodded nervously. i opened up my bag and he saw the belt inside with my E.L.E.M.E.N.T badge in the middle. jane had given me the new clip on badge for my identification. it litteraly just clipped to the side of your belt. "what is this?" he picked up the belt and saw the pistol magazines in the bottom of my bag. he dropped the belt back in and shouted "WHY DO YOU HAVE FIREARMS IN THIS SCHOOL!?" he was waiting for and answer. "with all due respect sir. its for my job. jake smith' E.L.E.M.E.N.T agent. sir. i need these for a mission im going on soon sir" i saluted and the whole class just stared at me. they all started laughing but i turned to them and they stopped when i gave them "the look". its something in our school that says "get off my back or your gonna be sorry". i turned back to the head teacher who was still staring at me. "jake...smith?" i nodded and he scowled. "what is this fake name? i thought your name was jake dacota?" i looked at him and shook my head. "its always been jake smith" i felt confused as the teacher turned to miss strikland' who was now standing beside the head master. "you seem to have misinformed us" miss strickland scowled and said with her rasping voice "no! i have made no mistake! he is the boy that i must kill!" the long cloak like coat that she wore dropped around her and she was now weilding two mini uzi's with a kevlar vest on. i looked at her in disbeleif and she smiled madly. "now you die!" she shouted and she sprayed bullets everywhere. i grabbed my belt and clipped it around my waist. "diana! find somewhere to hide...hang on. stick close to me. my jackets bullet proof!" i grabbed her sleeve and ran out the classroom. "jake! whats this about?" she followed me and my hat flew off. "im part wolf!" i shouted as my ears popped up. she looked at me in disbelief. i ran up the stairs and turned into the science derpartment. an explosion went of behind us as we ran out onto the roof. "come back here boy! i just want to tear out your guts and hang them on the flag pole!" she fired the uzi's and a bullet slammed into my shoulder. i growled primaly and pulled one of my pistols from the metal holster. i fired a round behind me but miss strickland just laughed insanely. "diana! get to cover! i'll finish this" i stopped in my tracks and pointed one of the desert eagles at miss. "you cant kill me! im wearing a bullet proof vest!" she laughed maniacaly and i grimaced at the pain in my shoulder. it hadnt peirced the jacket but i think it had broken my bone. i put the pistol back in my holster as i felt a raging power in my body. i clenched my hands and sparks flew from them. i raised a hand in the air and a bolt of lightning fell from the sudden dark sky. it struck my hand and the scaly form of ventus appeared in my hand. "hey man. how you been?" he blew a bolt of lightning from his mouth and i smiled. "this is ventus. my pet dragon" i closed my right hand after he had jumped onto my shoulder and a few sparks danced over my fist. "you can quit now or become a char grilled teacher" i held my palm out and a ball of energy gathered in my hand. "i'l kill you! you little upstart" she ran forward and fired manically. where was my confidence coming from? god dammit! that stupid gods blood! i released the energy towards the teacher and it slammed into her chest. she stopped and jittered around 'mid run. after the energy was exausted' all that was left was a pile of ash' a kevlar vest and two small machine guns. "how did you do that jake?" i heard from behind me. i turned and saw diana looking at me. "its because of my dragon' ventus. he's ok. you can stroke him if you like" i took a step forwards and she proceeded cautiously. "he's cute. a bit hot tembered though. the opposite of you" she laughed and i fell to my knees from exaustion and pain. "i need to get my bone fixed. help me up"

"this is a nice ride" i said as i climbed into the back of an open topped hum v. the back was open and padded so that things wouldnt get damaged in transport. thats where i was sitting now. "i guess its nice" rei said blankly. the three people on this trip where me' jane and rei. the driver was a regular soldier. "you try anything with either of these girls kid and i will shoot you" he showed me a glock pistol but froze in fear when he saw my dual desert eagles. "i dont think your one to be making threats my friend. besides' i already went out with this one here" i pointed to rei and she sank into her chair with her cheeks going red. "lets get going then. where going to a private airport to meet up with a new recruit. she's going to be with you the whole time your in E.L.E.M.E.N.T!" he laughed and started the car. "new recruit?" i asked. he nodded and said "she's extreamly famous. she used to be in a japanese secret force but she decided to leave as a mercinairy of the people. we hired her and she accepted to join. to be honest' i reckon she's only about your age" he laughed again and i got what he was hinting. "forget it! its not as though im going to fall in love with her on sight" i lay back on the padded material and closed my eyes. "wake me up when we get there. im going to sleep" i put my hands behind my head and cross my legs over. "alright then. just try not to fall out"


	7. Chapter 7: aria the scarlet blade

chapter 7: aria the scarlet blade

"kid. where here" i opened my eyes and saw the soldier leaning over me. "whatever" i said behind a yawn. "hey! get up!" i felt him grab me and i fell out of the van onto the warm tarmac. "i was going to get up you know" i stood up and dusted my jeans off. "the plane our new recruits going to be in is coming in five minutes! we have to be ready to greet her! dont bother talking japanese though. she's origianly from england so no worries" he smiled as i fitted both my pistols into the holsters. "yea. i cant speak japanese anyway" i rubbed my eyes and yawned again. i walked across the runway with my hands in my pockets to a large podium where everybody was standing in a line. i walked over and stood at the very end. "your going to be greeting her so your standing in the middle" the soldier grabbed my shoulders and dragged me to the middle of the line between two generals. i looked around and saw a top class private jet descending from the air. "cool. they must be rich" i thought. when it landed everybody saluted except for me. i still had my hands in my pockets. the jets doors opened into a set of stairs and a girl was standing there in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. i noticed she had two holsters strapped to each of her thighs. she had long fire coloured hair that was tied up in two parts that flowed on each side of her hair. they where thinish and reached down to her knees. her eyes where a peircing red colour. not like rei's' hers where like red wine. dark and cloudy. this girls eyes where a bright red that seemed to be probing everybody' almost as though she was marking out our weak points. her eyes rolled over to me and she stopped. she seemed to stare at me for a while until she moved on to the people next to me. she started walking down the steps and i saw a small 'striped suit case in her hand. she tripped and fell forwards. it looked like she was about to crack her head open on the runway but i was already running up the steps and catching her. "you ok?" i asked. she looked up at me and pulled away. "yea. thanks" she said flatly. she walked past me with her nose up high. "i can tell where not going to get along" i sighed and walked after her to the middle of the line. "so who is the one greeting me here?" she asked with a rich tone. i stepped forwards and put up two fingers in a peace sign. "yours truly" i smirked at her and she flinched slightly. "im aria. nice to meet you...?" she stopped and i said "jake. jake smith. E.L.E.M.E.N.T agent from second platoon. nice to meet you to" i held out a hand and she shook it. "so your my new partner? am i right?" she asked. i put my hands in my pockets again and said "i guess so. i basicly just got told on the ride here so i have no idea whats going on" i took of the cap i was wearing and itched my wolf ears. aria flinched and said with fear in her voice "you have wolf ears!?" i looked a her and shrugged. "i guess so. long story short' i have gods blood in me" i smirked again and picked my sharp canine teeth. "and wolf teeth!?" i nodded and pulled my tail around. "dont forget the tail" i smiled and she looked at me blankly. "i have a half wolf as my partner?" i looked upwards in mock thought and shrugged again. "i guess you do" i looked at the two holsters on her thighs and asked "are you using pistols too?" she nodded and pulled one out. "yep. m1911 45 calibre" she pulled the other one out and i noticed the difference. one was white and the other was black. they where both matt finished. "cool. pretty powerful i guess" i heard somebody cough behind me and the general tapped his wrist as though he was tapping a watch. "i guess we should get you to HQ. want me to get your bag?" i asked. she nodded and i went to pick it up. "jesus christ! what do you have in this thing!?" the top fell open and a pair of panties fell out. i felt my face go red as i turned it the right way round. i now knew why it was so heavy. there where two large broad swords crossed over each other inside. at least ten pistol magazines where on either side. her clothes where amongst them. "your kidding me right?" she smiled and put her pistols back away. "i have to have spares right?" she smirked and flicked her hair. "seems logical" i zipped the suit case back up with the panties inside and carried it to the truck. "sorry. your going to have to ride in the back with me. these are my two fellow agents. jane and rei" i pointed to them in turn and they waved happily. "they seem a bit to happy" she muttered in my ear. i nodded and rolled my eyes. i felt something collide with the side of my face and i was knocked to the tarmac from the back of the hum v. "ALRIGHT! WHAT DID YOU HIT ME WITH!?" i yelled from the floor. i stood up and saw jane with her leg where my face had been. "serves you right" she said blankly. i climbed into the back again with aria and saw her lying on her back' staring at the clouds. "so aria. i heard you used to be with a japanese orginisation. what made you join E.L.E.M.E.N.T?" she shrugged and said simply "i wanted to work back where i was born. seems more fitting than working in japan". she sat up and said "what about you? why are you in your orginisation? you seem like a normal kid" she got right up in my face and looked into my different coloured eyes. "hmm. i cant seem to get anything from you. your eyes dont give off any emotions" she moved away from me and i sighed. "thats just me. i also have a split personality" i smiled and lay down on the padded hum v. we where now driving across a long country road back towards the wirral. "i was originaly a secret agent in japan, i worked there since i was twelve. i was one of there top agents supposedly. when my past partner died, i quit and went to live a normal life. problem was' i was born to be an agent. i really was devestated when he died but i fought it back and started working again. i then thought "hey. why dont i work back in england" it was a rash decistion but i thought it was necesairy. i was looking to join MI6 but i got a strange e-mail from somebody called epsilon. he was asking if i wanted to join something called C.O.R.R.U.P.T. i was going to when another e-mail came a few weeks saying "dont join. they are evil" i was really confused at that point but i joined the most honest sounding group. that group was E.L.E.M.E.N.T" she took a breath and looked at me. "you said you had a split personality. why is that?" she looked inquiringly at me while looking curious at the same time. "its because of my gods blood. whenever im in a fight i get a lot more confident and my stamina raises a lot as well. i guess you could call it an advanced adrenaline system" i bounced my foot like i usually do and saw a glint in a passing tree. i sat up and smelt the air. "somethings not right" i looked around and felt as though i was being watched by somebody. "does that have something to do with the wolf parts as well?" i nodded and lay back down' expelling the feeling of being watched. "the wolf god rukia mixed her blood with me so i became a split personalist. she became a mortal on this world in the process though. im trying to think where a god would be" i sighed and yawned. "why dont you try shrines and temples. they are usually good places to look if she has been transported to this world" aria sighed and lay next to me. i heard a gunshot from up in one of the trees. the person shooting didnt get to shoot again because he was already dead. i stood there in the back of the van with my smoking pistol at arms length. "you ok aria?" i asked. she nodded and stuck a finger into the large hole that had been created in the back of the van. "there after us" i said to rei and jane. they nodded and i saw rei pull her barret 50cal from under her seat. aria just stared at her in disbelif as she started looking around through the sight. "jake! i cant get them from a moving vehicle but i can give you marks! you shoot them!" i nodded and pulled my other pistol from its holster. "aria. you got a good eye?" she looked at me and nodded slowly. "then take up a sturdy place and look out for rei's laser pointer. shoot anything she lingers on for more than two seconds!" i pulled back both the cocking handles and pointed both of my pistols up at the trees. i saw the laser sight on rei's rifle linger in a branch and i shot five rounds straight in the tree. a strangled cry rang out through the forest as a green garbed man fell from the tree' dying with five bullets in his body. "damn it. i'm going to have to kill again" i muttered. i saw rei stop on a branch again but aria had already killed the person in the tree. i looked at the road in front of us and saw a thin sheen in the air. "ARIA! GET DOWN!" i shouted. i grabbed her and fell to the hum v's floor. i felt the hairs on the back of my head get cut slightly as a thin piano wire passed over us. "watch for piano wire. they seem to have set up traps as well" i crouched and shot at rei's laser pointer again. two people fell from the trees with cries of agony. as we got away from the forest i heard a low rumbling sound. "tank" i whispered in despair. aria looked at me and asked "what?" i looked at her angrily and shouted "TANK!" we looked forward and saw a british challenger tank rumbling towards us. i grabbed aria and rei at the backs of there clothes as jane jumped out. i dragged them along behind me as the soldier jumped out after taping the accelerator down. we all stood and watched as the large truck like car barreled into the front of the blood red tank and they both exploded in a plume of fire. "we have to get out of here before any more come. lets get going!" i said past all the gunshots and explosions that where happening behind us. i saw a guy in a red suit of riot armour stand down on one knee. i pushed the others down as i realised he had an RPG perched on his shoulder. i wasnt so lucky. the rocket he fired at me looked as though it was about to hit me when a figure jumped in front of me. the explosion was still strong enough to burn my skin. when i opened my eyes i saw the figure of a girl with wolf ears and a tail. they where the colour of a fox and her hair was exactly the same colour. "i was wondering when i would find you" the girl said. i smiled and said "rukia. your still a mortal but you can withstand a RPG rocket without even phasing. your not telling me something" i smirked as the other girls pulled themselfs off the floor. rukia fell down on one knee and coughed up blood. "i may be able to survive it but it still takes its toll on my body. i might need some help moving" she tried to get up but fell over on her side' unconsious. as i went to touch her 'an aura of power shined around her and a voice spoke in my head. "your so gullible! thats just a projection of myself that i gave a solid form. im actually at the dragon temple' high on snowdon. you will find me there' trapped in amber. try and find me or is a task so simple too hard for a dumbass like you?" i sighed and said "even when you are imobilised in amber you still have that snide attitude. dont change" i smiled and saw an image of rukia in my mind. i couldnt help thinking of how pretty and cute she looked. it was weird. i couldnt help feeling that i might have a bit of a crush on her. look at me. a hopeless romantic. im such a dork! i saw a small hole appear next to me as a bullet slammed into the floor and i started running. "come on! we need to get going!" i shouted behind me. rei had her sniper rifle slung on her back and jane was carrying her knife in her hand. aria was running beside me with her weapons drawn as well. the soldier was running after us with a look of fear on his face. it would almost be comical if he didnt have one eye missing. we ran through the trees as the snipers and soldiers scattered throught the forest zoned in on us. soon we where surrounded in a small clearing. "put your weapons down!" one guy shouted. i aimed my pistols around 'taking in the possibilty that we could survive. we had no chance...unless? i smiled and whispered to aria "when i shout three 'get down" she looked at me sideways and nodded. "one...two...THREE!" everybody ducked down and i slammed my hand onto the ground. a feild of pure electrical energy blasted across the forested ground and all the soldiers circling us all froze and fell to the ground. i fell on one knee and felt my eyelids feeling heavy from exaustion. "god. that took up more energy than i thought" i panted 'trying to get my breath back. i looked around and saw the rest of the team was unhurt. aria was the first to see me exhausted. the last thing i saw was the ground rushing up to meet me and aria holding her arm out to catch me.

"energy...may not...up...sorry" this was all i could hear while i was partially unconsious. "no...why...stupid..." i opened my eyes slightly and saw aria sitting on a chair beside the bed i was lying on. "aria...sorry...just...jobs" i opened my eyes a bit more and i saw aria advancing towards me with her lips parted. she kissed me lightly on the cheek and i felt a tear drop onto my face. she was crying. i opened my eyes as much as i could but it didnt seem to be quite a lot. not enough for her to notice me awake. she turned away. i only just met her and she's already mourning over me. whats up with that? i tried to move but my arms and legs wouldnt respond. i couldnt even move my mouth slightly. i tried to speak but nothing in my body would work. i was just to exhausted. i closed my eyes again and let sleep overcome me. i dreamt of a large sunken ship. as i floated through the corridors i saw a large scally dorsel fin poking through a hole in the ships hull. without any control over my body i poked the fin and it flew from the hole with amazing speed. i noticed that i was breathing perfectly without any aid or difficulty. i saw darkness pass over me as something swam above me. i looked upwards and saw a large circular mouth of a monster. i cried out in fear and the thing looked terrified. it swam away faster than any animal i had ever seen. i seemed to be following it. when i came to a dark abyss i saw the things large fanned tail dissapear into the hole. my body was swimming after it. when we reached the bottom' i fell into a large cavern full of perfect smelling air. i looked upwards and saw that the water had stopped at the roof of the cavern. my body stood up and i looked around. large carvings and statues where around the edge of a large bridge that i was now standing on. i walked forward and now noticed that i had control over my body. i itched the back of my neck and sighed. "good to know im myself again" i muttered. a light was shining on a roughly hewn rock at the end of the bridge. when i reached it i saw that the rock had a sword hilt poking from it. the water around the bridge rose up and turned into my friends. lisanna. charl. rukia. rei. all of them. even misaka was standing there. they where all in a line 'staring unwaveringly. "dont do it" rukia said in a blank' mystified voice. rei raised her hand and pointed at my chest. "you are not the one who shall weild this sword" i saw them step forward and there bodys rippled slightly. i knew that it was a trick. "just shut up will you" i said with a growl. the fakes stopped but there emotions where unwavering. i walked forward and touched rei's face. as i suspected 'my hand passed through it like if i did with water. "your not real. the only one who's real in here is me" i walked to all of them in turn but stopped at aria. she had a worried look on her face. "im the only one thats real...other than you" i grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. her body went limp in my arms and i lay her down on the ground. she was now in a deep sleep...i think. i walked past the watery projections and took up the sword hilt. i pulled it out and a gush of pure white liquid flowed from the hole where the sword had been. the sword had now crumbled to dust. the white liquid was now lapping at my ankles and advancing even quicker still. i grabbed hold of aria's hand but her body dissipated into regular water. she wasnt real either. i looked upwards as the white water reached my neck. a thin ribbon of yellow was slowly descending downwards. i reached for it but my hands where locked by my sides. the white water had now turned black like in the other dream. i felt as though i was going to drown from the black water when the black sludge reached my chin. i saw the yellow ribbon in front of me and i tried to grab it with my teeth. my tooth brushed it and i was stuck to it. the ribbon whisked me out of the water into a bright white light. when i opened my eyes again i was standing in a white expance. no noise' no anything. "hello? is anybody here?" i shouted. my voice just echoed. i walked forwards but hit an invisible wall. i reached upwards and felt a ceiling above me. i felt the boundries around me and saw that i only had about ten metres space. a voice in my head spoke clearly "you have cheated death for a second time boy. you will not have another chance" i felt my eyes burning as a white light shone and i felt as though i was being shocked with millions of volts.

"clear! were going to full power!" i heard as my eyes stopped burning. i felt my chest being pressed by two cool pads and i jumped up. "im awake! dont get the ice cubes!" i was now standing with my arms out comically. everything was silent when i saw about ten doctors standing around me. one of them was holding a defibularator. "eh..." i said blankly. if your wondering about the ice cubes thing' my sisters used to wake me up when i was having a couple extra hours sleep by putting ice cubes down my shirt. i sort of developed a sixth sence on when there going to do it though. "erm...where am i?" i looked around and saw i was in the E.L.E.M.E.N.T infirmary. "seems as though he's awake" one of the doctors took of his operating mask and sighed. "alright! everybody out! let his team mates see him" he walked out with all the other doctors while i started getting dressed. i stretched and let my tail wave around freely. i smiled and felt a large white patch on my cheek. i must have cut it or something. the door crashed open and i jumped out of my skin. everybody ran forwards and jumped on me. rei was hugging my chest while i was on the floor. "YOUR ALIVE! YOUR ALIVE!" rei shouted. i was being crushed by them on the floor. "get off me! im still recovering idiots!" i pushed most of them off but i felt somebody else on my chest. misaka was hugging me as tight as she could. "eh...so your awake?" she looked up at me and nodded. i stood up and itched my head. aria was standing in front of me. "you big idiot" she raised her hand and slapped me. i felt shocked as she started crying. "ok. i wasnt expecting that" misaka had let go of me and was now sitting on the side of the bed. aria walked forward and hugged me tightly around the chest in the place of misaka. "you know. when you kissed me on the cheek i seemed as though you where mourning over me" i smirked at her and she blushed. "YOU WHERE AWAKE THEN!?" she got right up in my face and i scratched my cheek. "i dont know really. i couldnt move. i think i may have been half way between life and death" i smiled and hugged her back. she tensed up in shock as i said in her ear "i think you may have been the one that saved me though" i let her go and said as i walked out the door "i'll be in my room if you need me" you want to know why i thought she saved me? it was because she was wearing two yellow ribbons in her hair.

i was sitting on the floor of the main pavilion with a piece of pizza in my hand. i took a bite from it and sighed. "this pizza is so good" i smiled and saw jean walking towards me. "you really need to get on that mission" she sat down next to me and took a piece of pizza from the box. she took a bite and sighed. "i know i look seventeen but im only your age" she chewed on the pizza and i turned to her. "your kidding right?" she shook her head and said "hang on...no. im fifteen. my sisters thirteen" she smiled as i choked on the piece of pizza i was eating. "you know? after you finish this mission? do you want to go out to dinner with me?" she blushed slightly and hugged her knees. "i never thought somebody like you would get embarrased about asking me out to dinner. you just seem so strong hearted" i smiled and she blushed harder. "if its to much trouble then you dont need to go" she looked a bit flustered when she said that. "nah'its fine. i'll go with you. i actually would like to go somewhere with you. your just so nice" i winked at her and she smiled shyly.

"come on! we need to get moving!" i was sitting in the back of the hummer with my tail waving around freely. me and aria where the only one's in this mission because we where partners. "yea! yea! i'm coming!" aria jumped in next to me and sighed. "so let me get this straight. where flying to america to get enrolled in a school thats having its students killed by some unknown thing. thats peachy" she lay backwards and started tapping her foot on the floor. she had a short skirt and a japanese school shirt on. it was sort of weird for her to be wearing it now but i guess its her regular stuff. it was trimmed in red and she did look good in it i guess. she was also wearing some knee high socks the colour of snow and a pair of white school shoes. like the ones with the strap over the top. "do you usually wear that stuff?" i asked. she nodded and said "its all bullet proof like your clothes. i asked jean to use the same sort of stuff she used in yours because i saw that yours was a lot lighter. its amazing how its like normal clothing" she smiled as we drove into the motorway traffic. "i guess so. i just dont pay attenchion to it. im just thankful that it works" we stopped outside my house so i could grab a few things.

"hey skye. how you been?" skye was sitting on the table with a hand of cards in her claws. she shrugged and i smiled. "its amazing how you can do stuff like a regular human" i walked up the stairs to my room and grabbed all the stuff i needed. "may as well say goodbye to my sisters" i thought. i looked in both my sisters rooms but they werent in there. i smelt the air and tensed up. "somethings not right" i muttered i followed the smell of what seemed to be pure evil and found it was coming from my dads office. it was unlocked. "thats weird. he usually locks it" i opened the door and saw that the only source of light in the room was that streaming through the door. i looked at my shadow and saw it stretched the full length of the room. i walked forwards and the door shut behind me. i knew something was up. i pulled my pistols from the holsters and walked forwards. "good of you to come and see me jake" i looked at the desk in front of me and saw my dad sitting with an evil smile on his face. "where are my sisters?" i asked. he smiled wider and with a florish he pulled back a curtain. i closed my hand tighter when i saw my sisters standing there' rapt. "what did you do to them?" i asked. he shrugged and said "i brought out there desires" he clicked his fingers and a black power exploded around them. there bodys where encased in black suits that shined like lycra. a black light shone over there chests and two wings spread across there chests so the tips past there shoulders. "what did you do to them?" i shouted. two black crystals where emblazoned on the middle of there chests. "like i said. i brought out there darkest and most wanted desires" he clicked his fingers again and they both colapsed on the floor. charlotte was almost smiling and her eyes where moving around as though she was watching something. "now. im going to do the same to you" my dad stood up and walked forwards. i couldnt move. i was imobilised by something. my dad was now standing right in front of me. he slammed a hand into my chest and said "now you die" a blast of pure dark energy exploded through my body. a spurt of blood burst from my mouth. "you...bastard" i gasped as i coughed again. more blood dribbled onto the floor as my father dropped me on the floor. "the dark crystals on there chests cause there darkest desires to come forth. your sister wanted to have friends so i gave her an illusion. lisanna wanted her mother back so the suit makes an apparition in her mind to do this. they will obey my every command while in this state and so will you once i put this darkness crystal on you. it is made from all your negative feelings and all of your opposite abilities" he pressed a large crystal into my chest. i felt my darkest feelings burst forth into my mind. lust. greed. everything that i wanted. a black suit formed over my body as it had done with my sisters but the black bird wings where replaced by those of a dragon. i was no kneeling on the floor 'completely covered in the suit other than my head. it stopped at my neck. "you really are stupid arent you" i said. my dad stepped backwards and looked worried. my black hair covered my eyes with a shadow. "you say that all of my opposite abilites come forth in this but you forgot one thing" i felt electrical energy surge through my body. "you say my opposite abilties are in this crystal but that also means that it has my opposite weaknesses. you forgot i can use lightning" an explosion of lightning energy burst from my body. the suit slid off me like the black gunk in my dreams. the crystal fell from my chest and changed to a yellow colour of lightning. "now. get rid of the crystals on my sisters before i kill you myself" i pointed my pistols at him and he smiled. a low laugh soon turned into a manical rant. "you idiot! you think im just going to remove them? girls! get him!" my sisters turned to me and ran forwards. "your an idiot" i muttered. i grabbed the crystals from there chests and tore them from them. a large hole appeared on the suits and they stopped. both of them colapsed on the floor and looked asleep. "see. there my sisters and i do anything to save them now" i dropped the crystals and all three of the dark crystals shattered. the black suits around my sisters dissipated and all three melded into one. they formed into a dark figure of my body. "thats...me?!" my dad laughed and said "yes! this is what i was hoping for! a carbon copy of you! you will meet again but for now..." my dad pulled out a small phial and the sludge shot into it. i looked down at my sisters and blushed slightly in embarassment. they where both completely naked. "but im wondering how you took them off without any trouble" he looked puzzled and i shot him in the foot. he fell backwards and i sighed. "i'll be taking my leave now" my dad went to stand up but i shot him in the arm. "follow us and i'l kill you" i picked up my sisters from the floor and shook them awake. "j...jake? where...?" i led them out of the room and walked back to the hummer.

"so we finally got to the airport" we had dropped my sisters off at HQ and left for the airport again. when we got there a private jet was already there. "cool. i guess we get first class" i jumped from the van and grabbed my bag. aria was still pondering the story of what happened in the house. it all just seemed like a bad dream now. "lets get going. i want to see all the cute girls at this school" i smiled and got a fist in the back of the head. "pervert" she muttered. i laughed and walked up into the plane. "its nice" i said simply. it was a large room like area with a bed in one corner and a table to one side. i guess it was going to be a long trip. the door closed behind us and we heard a voice through the speakers. "you two have to get to know each other so your sleeping together. no complaints" the voice shut off as me and aria looked at each other in disbeleif. "there joking right?" aria shook her head and walked over to the bed. "whoever used this bed last evedently was quite the person" she showed me the sheets and i gagged. they where covered in hearts and weird designs. "this is bullshit. i think im going to sleep in the chair" i sat down and sighed. "it says in the file jean gave me that i we dont sleep together for at least a week then where not going to land. this is a solar powered jet so they have unlimited power. lets just get it over with" she grabbed me and sat me down next to her. "there forcing us to fall in love" she whispered. i sighed and nodded. "well. where screwed" i lay on the bed and aria followed suit. "i guess we should just try and get started" aria said quietly. she got right up in my face and parted her lips slightly. "wait! i cant do this" i stood up and ruffled my hair around. "its just...why would she want us to?" i turned to her and she looked sad. "well...it was actually my idea" she blushed and i couldnt help noticing how cute and innocent she looked. "you...like me already?" she nodded and blushed a little darker. "well...i...didnt know" i sat down next to her again and felt a bit scatter brained. "i...im just not used to rushed relationships like this. i...i just cant do it" i looked at her and she nodded. "i'm sorry" aria said. "i just wanted you to love me. i guess i was wrong" she curled up on the bed and i heard her sniff sadly. "look. im not refusing it but its just going to take longer than a week. maybe we should give it a bit of time. we have only just met. just give it a few months or so and them we never know. it may be sooner" i winked at her and she blushed. "yea. i shouldnt have tried to force you. its just wrong. lets just act like we had a good trip" she smiled and i nodded happily. we heard the sound of a food trolley and a hostess walked in. "your meals" she said with fake politness. she placed them down on the table and we walked over to the table. i was going to thank her but she had already gone. the food was pretty good concidering the fact that it was airline food. we ate it but aria still seemed a bit withdrawn from me. "look. aria' if where going to be partners then we have to accept that no matter what. if we go and fall out then who knows what could happen. we could turn on each other for all we know!" i put a hand into hers and said "just try and forget about it for now. we'll be fine" i looked at her and she nodded. "sorry. i've never asked anybody out before and i just didn't know what it would be like so i was sort of heart broken" small tears where gathering in her eyes but i reached out and wiped them away. "dont cry. were friends. we have to look out for each other" i smiled at her and she nodded. "i dont know why i'm crying. im fine with it but im still crying" she wiped away more tears but they still poured from her eyes. "its natural to feel like that. when rei dumped me i felt like crying as well. thats coming from a guy like me" i laughed quietly and aria sobbed. "y...y...yea. i...g...guess so" she broke down in sad tears. i closed my hand lightly around hers and she looked up at me. "its ok. i'm here" she looked at me with ernest and i felt tears in my own eyes. "try and cheer up. your making me cry now" i smiled and she laughed past her tears. i heard a gunshot from the cockpit and we both jumped up from our chairs. a guy with one of the dark crystals where standing there. he had a rifle in both his hands. i ran forwards and tore the crystal from his chest. he colapsed on the floor' unconsious. "you made a big mistake" a girl stepped from by the door holding a pistol. in her other hand was a serated knife. she smiled and said "well well well. what do we have here? aria the scarlet blade and her new partner" i pulled both my pistols out but they where knocked from my hands by the girl "what the..." i was knocked backwards by her and i fell on the floor. "i've wanted a shot at you scarlet blade and now i finally have a chance. even with you partner 'you cant beat me" she laughed evily and i said from the floor "im not down yet" i pulled a knife from my pocket and jumped up. "oh! my stun shot didn't do much! what secret are you hiding?" a pink smoke leaked from the girl and i felt my head get lighter and lighter. "what...are..." i fell down on one knee and closed my eyes. electrical energy surged through my body and i grabbed her leg. "get off me!" she kicked me in the face and i was sent reeling back. the girl threw the knife at aria and despite her bullet proof clothes' the blade sank into her body' just above her heart. her eyes widened in shock as she fell backwards onto the floor. "ARIA!" i jumped up and looked for the girl. she had opened up the side door and she winked at me. "ciao" she jumped out without a parachute and i looked for her. "what the fu..." the girl pulled one of the lace cords on the dress she had been wearing and her clothes flew above her like a parachute. i couldnt help blushing when i saw a naked girl floating down on a parachute made from her own clothes. i felt the plane lurch to one side and i realised it was decompressing. i pulled the side door closed and ran to the cockpit. the pilots where just coming round. i ran back to aria and saw a pool of blood beneath her. "crap! this isnt good" i picked her up and lay her down on the bed. "please forgive me aria" i sat on her stomach and pulled open the front of her shirt. she would earn a seven on my ranking list. despite her having a flat chest' her body was definitly perfect. i pulled the knife from her chest and blood spurted from the wound. i pulled out a small but advanced syringe full of revival serum. revival serum is something exclusive to E.L.E.M.E.N.T members. even if a team mate is on deaths door' the serum will wake them up. it can keep them awake for longer than ten hours. i inserted the end into the middle of her chest' between the middle of her bra and injected the serum into her blood system. "come back to me! come on!" i saw her eyes flutter slightly and i sighed thankfully. "get off me!" she shouted and she kicked me of the end of the bed. "why where you all over me like that?!" she covered up her exposed breasts and i poked my head over the edge of the bed. "i just saved your life!" the wound had already sealed over thanks to the serum. "oh...erm...thanks" she blushed slightly as she saw me looking at her. i stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. "that girl probably worked for C.O.R.R.U.P.T. who was she?" i asked. aria looked a bit embarassed and said "she's an enemy from when i was in the japanese agents. she's a long term pain in the ass" she sighed and i blushed when i noticed how cute she looked. "i...i dont mind you looking" she stopped buttoning up her shirt and she went red. "aria..." i sat on the bed next to her and she sidled up next to me. "aria...i dont..." i took her hand again and she looked at me quickly. "jake...I'm in love" she lay backwards and sighed. "your such a nice person jake. i'm surprised somebody like you is in E.L.E.M.E.N.T" she laughed and let go of my hand. "we still have a few days until we get to the part of america we need to be in so we should make the most of it" i lay beside her and proped myself up on one arm. "so. what are we going to do for now?" i smiled at her and she itched her nose in thought. "hmm. you want to watch a movie?" i nodded and said to her "you pick. i'm no good at picking movies" i laughed and aria nodded happily. she stood up and walked over to a shelf. "erm...how about this one?" she showed me a film that i had never even seen on an advert. "its up to you" i rubbed my eyes and noticed that it had already turned dark. i pulled the duvet off the bed and pulled one of the chairs next to each other. aria put the disk into the tray and i blushed. she was just so damned cute! she sat down next to me and pulled the duvet up by her neck. "what happened back then with the girl?" she asked as the movie menu came up on the screen. "i dont know really. i think she was trying to kill us but she didnt get very far with me. you though' if i hadnt of used the revival serum then you would have died" the movie started and we both went quiet. half way through the film i went to talk to aria but noticed she was asleep with her head on my shoulder. she looked so peaceful. i pulled the duvet up over her exposed chest and turned the movie off. "night aria" i said under my breath.

"jake? come on jake! its morning" i opened my eyes and saw my eyes level with a thick' shaggy carpet. i lifted my head up and saw i was in a hotel room. "meh...can i have five more minutes" i closed my eyes again but aria grabbed the back of my shirt and shook me. "WAKE UP YOU LAZY SHIT!" i opened my eyes and my stomach churned. "im gonna puke" i pushed aria away and ran into the nearest bathroom. yep. my stomach sucks. "im fine" i said but vomited in the toilet again straight after i said it. "are you ok jake? you really have a weak stomach" she was leaning on the doorframe with a smug look on her face. "if you wondering' we landed in the middle of the night and we where dumped off here. somebody was kind enough to actually put me into bed but i dont think they had the same thought for you" she laughed as i stumbled from the toilet' dazed. "yea...i guess so" i felt my stomach lurch again and i ran back into the bathroom. i heard a door open and the sound of a female voice. "i have your breakfast here. i'll just set it down here" i heard footsteps again as the woman walked out. "hey jake. breakfast is here" i nodded and walked through shakily. "you really need to sort out that stomach problem" aria said as she took a bite out of a piece of toast. "leave me alone. its not my fault" i picked up a peice of toast and sighed as i took a bite. "this mission is going to be easy"

i was lying in bed, asleep, dreaming of different ways my life could turn out. i was standing on a bed a fluffy clouds when a megaphone floated up to my face and started emmiting what sounded like a ringtone. i felt my feet slip through the clouds and i was falling. "ARGH!" i shot up from bed and pulled one of my pistols off the bedside table. i looked around and yawned. i heard a ringtone next to my bed and i picked up my cell. "who's calling at this hour?" i flicked open my phone and held it to my ear. "hello?" i said. a frantic voice came down the phone. "jake?! you need to get back here NOW! a minor mission just got massive. we need you!" i yawned and put my desert eagle on the table. "jean...its two in the morning. cant this wait?" i had to hold the phone at arms length as jean shouted "YOU IDIOT! THE WORLDS SAFETY DEPENDS ON THIS MISSION, SO GET YOUR LAZY ASS BACK HERE OR I'M GOING TO PERSONALY SHOOT YOU!" i waited a few seconds and cautiously put the phone back to my ear. "calm down! i'l be there in the morning" i waited for a responce but got none. "jean?" i said cautiously and i had her shouting down the phone again. "NOT IN THE MORNING! NOW! THIS IS LIFE AND DEATH FOR THR ENTIRE WORLD HERE SO GET A MOVE ON!" i heard her end of the line go dead and i shut my cell off. "damn" i walked into the bathroom and dug all of mine and aria's stuff from the wash basket. i dumped it all in the suitcase and walked into aria's room. "aria. come on. we need to get back to HQ. something came up" i dragged her out of bed and dumped a set of clothes on her. she groaned as i walked out and picked up the suitcases. a few hours later we where back in england.


	8. Chapter 8: the worlds the ransom

chapter 8: the worlds the ransom

"whats so bad that we need to come back to england in such a rush?" i was standing in janes office with jetlag. "have you ever heard of tesla beats?" i sat down on one of the chairs in front of her desk and shook my head. "its a new TV series that was made about a month ago. something happened though. the last episode was showed on air a few days ago. it was bugged with a virus that created an alternate world. the virus was also in the system prototype for missle launches. they merged together and now if we dont get the two systems appart then its going to create a rip in space. we'll be sucked into it along with everything else on earth. if we dont get those two programs apart and make that alternate world stable again then the whole world is fucked! thats where you come in. we made a machine that can transport you to this world. it only works with you though. the amount of power needed for it is phenominal but with your lightning ability then only a small amount of your power is needed to create the portal to the alternate world. you dont have a say in this and thats final! your going in weather you like it or not!" she was now leaning over the table, face to face. "and make sure you come back alive for that dinner you promised me" she smiled at me shyly and i nodded. "alright. lets do this" i stood up and jean smiled. "i knew somebody like you would do it" she walked around the desk and stood in front of me. "the machine thats taking to the new world is in the lab. come on" she pointed to a door over the room and i followed her. my ears twitched slightly as we stepped into a cold room. "whats with this place? its absolutely freezing!" i pulled my jacket around me and rubbed my hands together. "we have to keep the machine cool or it will explode" she looked at me sideways and i flinched. "explode? so you mean i could die?" i shivered, not from the cold but from the fear. "it should be ok. when it charges up then it should be stable. should be" we finally came into a large room, filled with equipment and computer's. a moulded chair was set into the middle of the room. "when you sit in that chair just realease a small amount of energy and then we can get started" i nodded and walked forwards. i sat down in the chair and a small thing clipped to my arm. "were cool to start" i said. the people manning the machine nodded and i looked inside myself. i tapped into the electrical energy inside me and let a small amount burst forth. all the machines around me lit up and i felt my vision blur. i closed my eyes and when i opened my eyes again i was in a large, dark, circular ball. i was floating around in one place. i heard a mechanical voice say "memory initialising" i felt all of my memorys filling my head and as soon as it had finished it was normal again. i shook my head to get rid of the dizzyness and then the same voice rang out again. "apparel procedure starting" two rings apperared around my waist and they started moving up my body. one of them ascended as the second descended. it was disspersing my clothes. as it reached the bottom of my feet i heard jeans voice in my head. "hey jake! can you hear me?" i smiled and said "loud and clear. you had better not have camera's hooked up in here because im naked" i laughed as i saw a floating screen of jeans face. her cheeks had gone red. the rings reversed there direction and in a few seconds i was garbed in a set of thin riot armor, a pair of jeans and a trench coat. "cool...i guess" i looked down at my hip and saw that my weapons where gone. "gah! where are my guns?!" i felt a large weight on my back and i looked over my shoulder. a weird looking rifle on my back. "what the..." i reached around and pulled it off. it was long and the barrel was rounded but it was made of coils or something. i pulled the trigger and a blue shard exploded from the barrel. "tesla" i mumbled under my breath. it wasnt the shard that was blue, it was the energy around it. i felt the top of my head and saw i still had my ears. thank god! i looked behind me and saw my tail waving around. i was still part wolf. i sighed thankfully to myself and slung the rifle back onto my back. when i had been floating around for a while i felt myself being sucked into a vortex. i was falling downwards into a void. "jake! ja...your brea...p" jeans voice cut off as i was sucked into the blackness.

i was now falling through the clouds of the new world. i would liked to have been calm and collective about it but all that i was yelling was "AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" i fell throught the clouds until i could see a ruined looking castle. i had no way of stopping to land or anything. i would just hit the ground. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIIIIT!" i slammed into the roof of the ruined castle at top speed and crashed through the shingles. the floor of the castle was like an enamal chess board, only chipped , scratched and cracked. i sped down to the floor still swearing my head off and crashed into the chess board like tiles. i coughed, winded and muttered "that...hurt...like fuck" my head rested on the cool tiles as i caught my breath. i heard the sound of stone falling and i looked up. "FUCK! DONT STEP ON...ARGH!" a girl of about my age stomped on my face and jumped over me. she didnt even shout a sorry, she just kept running. i pulled myself up and rolled my shoulders to get some movement into my them. "what was up with her?" i said to myself. i found out a few seconds later. i turned to the direction that she had came from and i think i may have soiled my pants. large black golems made from what looked like the same material the floor was made out of but it was one pure colour. i sprinted in the direction the girl went and saw her running down the corridors. i eventually caught up with her and shouted "what the hell is going on!? mind filling me in?!" she looked over at me and said "shut the hell up and keep running! you dont want to get caught by those guys!" she sprinted next to me as we ran through the colapsing corridors and entry ways. we finally came to a large room with a walkway around the edge. we ran to the middle and looked for a way out. there was none other than the way we had came. "we dont have a way out! what are we going to do now!?" i turned to the corridor just as the golems flooded into the room. the girl ran forwards and i noticed she had a rectangular shaped thing on her arm. she raised it and a large black shard covering in what looked like blue fire shot from the end. it slammed into the nearest golem and it shattered to pieces. they where to much for her. the chest of one of the gigantic golems opened up and electrical tethers exploded from it. it took hold of the girl and started pulling her into the golem. i finally understand what it was doing. inside of the golem was a containment tank full of a light green fluid. i watched in dispair as the girl was pulled through the glass and into the liquid. she kicked around and tried to escape but her movement became slow and sluggish and soon her eyes where closed, unconsious. her body moved at its own accored until she was curled up into a ball. her arms where around her knees and her hair was floating around her. the weirdest thing was that her clothes where dissolving. soon all of her clothes where gone and she was curled up in the golems chest, naked. "thats...erotic" i mumbled to myself. i pulled the rifle off my back and leveled it with the golems head. i pulled the trigger and a black shard like the one that had fired from the girls weapon exploded from the barrel. it slammed directly into the stone head and it fell apart instantly. the glass tank inside it fell to the floor and slid towards me. it stopped directly in front of me and i crouched down. the glass that she had gone through was actually a living organic material. i looked up and saw the rest of the golems fleeing. i sighed and slung the rifle over my back again. "jeez. why is there always a naked girl involved in my life?" i crouched down by the pod she was in and put my hand through the sticky glass material. the slimy stuff inside was making my hand go numb. i took hold of the girls wrist and despite the deadness of my arm i yanked her from the pod. she was still unconsious when i sat down on the floor and started assesing my situation. "so basically i just found a girl and now she's naked. i have no idea what the hell i have to do. fucking perfect" i lay backwards on the floor and heard a groan beside me. "uhh...what happened? and why am i naked?!" i turned in the direction of the girl. she was now sitting on the floor with her arms around her boobs. "you bascally got sucked into a golems chest and then your clothes and that weird shooter thing of yours got dissolved in it. you where unconsious in that pod and i saved you" i turned away from her so she couldnt see my face because i was blushing. "you saved me? thank you" she said in a shy voice. i looked back at her and saw her face blushing. "hey! whats wrong? why are you blushing?" i pushed myself up and crossed my legs. "its because...im...naked" she blushed harder and flinched slightly in realisation. "oh! sorry!" i pulled of my trench coat and put it around her shoulders. "th...thank you" she said shyly. she pulled it around herself and her face went redder. "you dont seem like a fighter. how did you survive so long?" the girl looked at me and it gave me a chance to actually take a look at her. her hair was a weird colour. it was an extreamly pale pink colour that was now flowing down her back gracefully. her hair was straight and it flowed down to the nape of her back. her eyes where a golden colour that shimmered in the gloomy light of the ruin castle. "i'm nothing without my weapon. the only reason i surivived is because i had that gun thing. i dont know what its called" she looked at me and smiled shyly. "i'll protect you. your my only ally here so if we find you some clothes and then we'll see if we can get out of here without destroying the real world" i sighed and the girl smiled. "your really nice. i reckon where going to get along well" i nodded and she lay next to me with the trench coat around her. "my names chel by the way. well...its chelsea but most people just call me chel" she smiled at me again and i nodded. "jake. jake smith" i held out my hand and she put hers in mine. "lets just hope we dont get killed" i sighed and stood up. "lets see if we cant find somwhere to stay. like a village or something" i stood up and pulled the girl up. the trench coat didnt cover up her privates but it did cover up her breasts. we both walked back through the castle until we reached the main entrance. we werent stopped or attacked by anything. not a golem in sight. we walked over the rickety bridge to a loushous grassy field. "wow. this is a lot nicer than that castle" i turned back to the ruins and saw that all of the colour was gone. all that was left was black and white. i sighed and chel clung to my arm nervously. "i dont think i should just walk into a village with only your coat on" she blushed slightly as we made are way across the grassy field. "when we get closer to the town then just pull the edge's around you and we'll get straight to a clothes shop or something" i smiled at her warmly and she blushed harder. "ok. i dont want to embarass you so...i'l try my hardest" she smiled and i nodded. "lets go. i dont want you to freeze to death when it gets to night" i started walking throught the tall green grasses. after a few hours we finally made it to the edge of a village that seemed to be deserted. "hello? is anybody here?" i shouted throught the centre of town. i got no responce. "weird. oh well. lets get you some clothes" i walked forwards a step and was knocked aside by a massive force. i slammed into the side of a house and the whole thing collapsed on me. "damn. that hurt" i said as i pushed a concrete slab off me. i now saw what had knocked me into the house. a figure was standing at one end of the avenue with a sword in hand. "so. you want a fight do you" i stood up and pulled the rifle off my back. i aimed down the sight but chel jumped in front of me. "stop! dont shoot! she's a friend!" i looked at her and lowered the rifle. "then why the hell did she just go and shoot me?" i asked. i looked down at my forearm and saw a large cut across it. glowing blue blood was leaking from it. "what the...!" chel turned around and shouted down the road "tesla! dont shoot! he's a friend!" i saw the figures head move slightly and they started walking forwards. i brushed myself off and waited for the person to come into view. it was another girl. her hair was an extreamly dark blue that almost looked black. her eyes where a bright blue colour, like electricity. what she was wearing was a little...uh...revealing. she was wearing what looked like a pitch black bikini top and a pair of shorts that hardly reached down past the top of her thighs. over that she was wearing a black trench coat. her hair was tied up on either sides of her head. "jake, this is tesla" i stared and chel and then at the girl. "is that her name or some sort of code?" i pointed at her and the girl's sword vanished into glowing blue energy. "yes. thats her real name. i just call her tess though. its easier than saying it full" i brushed the concrete dust out of my hair and picked my wolf ears clean. "nice to meet you tesla" i held out a hand and smiled. she took hold of it and shook it lightly. "i dont think tesla speaks. i've never heard her speak since i met her" i looked at chel then back to tesla. "jake...right?" tesla said. chel gasped and stepped backwards. "tesla! y...you spoke!?" she nodded and said "i only speak when i come in contact with my own kind. he is also a tesla knight" the girl looked at me and i felt my heart being stabbed by those blue eyes. it was creepy. it was like being probed over and over again. "he's...a...tesla knight?" chel looked at me and i raised my hands in innocence. "hey! dont look at me! i dont even know whats going on!" i sighed and itched my head. "that weapon you carry isnt a tesla knights official weapon. its a fabrication. a fake if you must. your true weapon will come to you when you are in the most dire need" she finished and crossed her arms. "how did you know i was a knight?" i asked, confused. tesla looked at me and sighed. "its because of your blood. all tesla knights have that sort of blood. it heals any wounds about ten times faster than a regular mortal" she sat down on a slab of ruined concrete and looked at chel. "where did your clothes go?" she asked. chel blushed and pointed at me. "wait? he took your clothes? so somebody finally made a move on you?" tesla winked at chel and she blushed harder. "wait! it was a golem! it dragged her into a weird pod in its chest and all her clothes dissolved! dont blame me for this!" i looked at tesla furiously and she smiled. "im joking. chel to much of a wuss to even get started with a releationship" she laughed and i looked at chel. "is she usually this blunt with people?" i asked. chel shrugged and said "how do i know? she's never talked to me!" chel looked at me as though i was dumb and i shrugged. i walked around town with chel and black for a while until we found a clothes shop. "if your in there for more than ten minutes then im leaving without you. i know how long girls take in shops like this" i leaned against the wall and got a sword hilt on the side of my head. "not all girls!" i sighed and looked at tesla. "how do you use that sword?" i looked at her as the seperate pieces faded from there black colour to a transparent blue. "like i said. its my knight weapon. well...a variation of it" she closed her fist and a glowing trigger appeared in her hand. the trigger became solid and in seconds a long barrel had formed. "whoa. how do carry something like that? its massive!" in detail it was a handle inside a rectangular piece. a rotating cylinder was on the end of the trigger piece. a thicker and longer cylinder was on the end of the rotating piece and it made up most of the weapon. around the cylinder where three more rectangular things. they spanned the full length of the barrel until it got to the end. they then angled up and looked like claws. "its my tesla weapon. its not that heavy" she took her hand out of the trigger piece and handed it to me. this thing was taller than i was if you stood it up vertically. "it weighs a freaking ton! what do you mean i dosent weigh anything!" i passed it back to her with some difficulty and she put her hand back into it. "i guess it only works for me" the weapon dissipated into seperate glowing pieces. "yea. are you done in there chel? i actually want to get going!" i sighed and sat down by the wall of the shop. a few minutes later i saw chel walk out. "they didnt have anything else in my size" i looked up at her and my mouth fell open. she was wearing a genuine maids outfit. "wow chel...wow" i couldnt take my eyes off her. she was just...beautiful. "stop gawking at her and lets get going! i dont want to get caught by the golems!" i shook my head to stop my amazement and stood up. "can i have my coat back?" i asked. chel nodded and handed the coat back to me. this was the only time i really got a chance to take a look at it. it was made from black leather and a white star was emblazoned on the back of it. i pulled it on and sighed happily as warmth flooded through me. "thank god! i thought i was going to freeze!" i tied the small leather strip at my neck and sighed. "lets get going" i started walking across the grassy field outside the town but black stopped me. "we should stop. its going to get dark soon and you have no idea what sort of stuff come's out at night in this place" i nodded and followed chel and black to a small home. "your sleeping on the couch" black pointed at me and i nodded. "whatever. i dont really care were i sleep as long as im not going to freeze to death" i sat down on the couch next to chel and she put her head on my shoulder. "im glad that you found me. i would have died if you hadnt have gotten me out of that golem" she smiled and wrapped her arms around my chest. i closed my eyes and a few minutes later i was asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: pure

chapter 8: pure

"pull him out of there now!" i felt a rushing sensation as all of the air was knocked out of me. i breathed heavily and looked around. "what the..." i was back in the real world. "you did well jake. you got rid of one virus" i looked at jean but saw chel blocking my vision. "ARGH! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!" i looked at jean and she laughed. "the virus's are real people. its affecting the system and creating an unstable rip in space-time. thats the first virus gone. we should be good to get the last one out so you can go and get some rest" i nodded and chel opened her eyes slowly. "jake..." she was talking to herself in her sleep. she closed her eyes again and i sighed. i pushed her gently off me onto a stretcher that was being held beside the moulded chair. "that was easy for a world threatening mission" i said to jean blankly. jean nodded and sighed. "your an exceptional agent jake. i've decided to let you go on vacation. i heard that rukia was up on snowdon. before you go, find her and then take our private jet too america with her. i want you too enjoy yourself!" she smiled and i felt my heart skip a beat. "i still owe you that dinner though. how about tonight?" i smiled at her and she blushed. "i forgot. tonight seems cool" she smiled at me shyly and i laughed. "alright. its only seven in the morning so i'll go and see if i can get rukia out and then be back for our date" i winked at her and ran from the room, knowing that jean was probably blushing right now.

"so this is snowdon" i was standing at the top of the mountain looking for the dragon temple. "it just looks empty" i said as i peered around again. i looked at the platform i was standing on and saw the welsh dragon engraved into the stone. "oh! its in the mountain" i pressed my hand against the dragon and it shone with bright energy. soon i was standing next to a large, black hole. "well. this is peachy" i stared down into the blackness and sighed. "im going to need a torch" i filed through the numerous pouches on my belt and finally found a black torch. i shone it down the hole and saw large cobwebs and spiders. i shuddered and muttered "i hate spiders" i shone the torch everywhere and saw the whole temple was inhabited by spiders. the largest spider was on a clump of thick webs that where covering "the amber!" i saw through a small slit in the webs was a beautiful golden amber. i could see rukia sitting in the amber with a sad look on her face. she looked through the small hole and saw me. her face changed from sadness too shock. she pointed behind me and looked as though she was shouting something. i mimed cupping my ear and she mouthed "spider?" i looked behind me and saw a gigantic spider towering over me. i pulled my pistols from the holsters and shot the spider in the mouth. its head exploded and green blood splattered everywhere. "i told you i hate spiders" i looked back down the hole and saw the largest spider turned to the amber. it tore a small hole in the webs and a sort of gas seeped into the hollow amber. rukia's eyes started to close and soon she was unconsious. "shit! i need to save her!" i jumped into the hole without thinking and landed in the middle of a large web. at least twenty spiders started advancing towards me, fangs drawn back in a long threatening hiss. i fired a shot in the direction of one of the spiders but the bullets flew over it without doing any harm. "damn! i didnt know the recoil was that bad!" i aimed for the spiders legs and the bullets flew into its head. i smiled and started running along the web away from the other spiders. i dropped down onto a second web and started towards the amber. the largest spider was as big as a fighter jet. maybe bigger. i ran towards it but got a blast of the gas it had knocked rukia out with. i felt my head get heavy and my eyes started feeling like lead. "crap...not now" i fell forwards onto the clump of webs as my consiousness drifted away.

"uhh...its always the head" i opened my eyes and saw webs around me. i looked around and saw i was tied to the wall in a web cacoon. "fuck" i said blankly. i tried to move but i was tied so tightly, it was almost impossible. i turned my head to my wrist and saw it was twelve on the dot. "i need to get out of here fast!" i felt the webs on me vibrate as something moved across the webs. i froze as the largest spider moved into my vision. i looked into its eyes and a booming voice rang out through the small chamber i was in. "you are foolish enough too challenge me? i would have expected more from a lycan" the voice chuckled as i sighed. "lycan? whats that?" i asked. the spider turned to me and laughed. "you see? you are so much a fool you dont even know your own kind!" it laughed deeply and i felt myself get angry. "look! i didnt know what a lycan was because rukia never told me! whats your game anyway? knocking a god out like that?" i tried to escape but the webs where still tight. they where loosening though. "you see. have you heard of arachne? she is my sister. i am her brother corcunus" the red eyes of the gigantic spider narrowed in malice. "i hated her. she was always mentioned while i was stuck down here to stop rukia from reawakening. you are her quest bearer?" i nodded and the fangs of the spider widened as though it was smiling. "well. i shall leave you to die then" he turned away from me but i smiled. "i dont think thats a good idea" corcunus turned to me again and i smiled wider. "made you look" i pulled my arms free and aimed both my pistols at his head. "looks like your the one who's going to die" i pulled the triggers and corcunus's head exploded. i heard shreeks of pain as all the spiders and webs dissolved into dark energy. i dropped to the floor and looked at the temple. it was beautiful. underneath all the webs and spiders was a stone temple. a dragon statue stood at the very back and on it chest was the amber. i looked up at it and saw rukia unconsious. she was naked ,yet again. i climbed up the side of the dragons wing until i was level with its chest. i jumped over and landed on the top of the amber. i looked down at rukia and just took her in. she was just like in my dreams. perfect body, fox coloured hair. i tapped on the amber loudly but she was still unconsious. i pulled one of the desert eagles from the holster and aimed it at the amber, away from rukia. i pulled the trigger and the top of the amber shattered. i fell into the amber and the top sealed over once again. "what the...?" i felt something soft under my palm. i squeezed slightly and rukia moaned. i looked down and saw i had my hand on one of her breasts. "oh god!" i took it away quickly and sat down on the opposite side of the amber. "how do we get out of her now?" i asked myself. i looked at rukia again and sighed. "why does she have to be so cute?" i crawled over to her and started trying to wake her up. "rukia...i have a sleeping bag here!" i took off my jacket and put it over her. she still wouldnt wake up. "hey! wake up!" i yelled in her face. she didnt even move. i poked her cheek but she didnt do anything. "dont tell me i have to..." i looked down at her exposed privates and blushed. "no! thats not it! it would be more dignified that that...wouldnt it?" i sighed and put my head in my hands. "why wont she wake up?" i looked at her and something flashed into my mind. "a kiss" i looked at her lips and saw they where parted slightly. i crawled over to her again and kissed her. i felt as though i was being electrocuted by millions of volts while i was kissing her. as i moved away, her eyes opened slightly. "so you did come. i thought you would have forgotten about me" she looked at me and a tear fell into her lap. "im so happy" she lunged forward and hugged me around the neck. i hugged her back and smiled. "any idea of how to get out of this amber because shooting it dosent work. i smiled sheepishly at her and she nodded. "the only way out of here now is that way" she pointed to the back of the amber where a tunnel extended into the earth. "alright then. lets get going" the back of the amber opened like a camera lense and we both started walking down the tunnel. "its really weird in here" rukia whispered. i nodded and saw she had dropped my jacket. "where did you put my jacket?" i asked. she looked at me and raised a hand to her mouth. "im sorry! i left it in the amber!" i sighed and said "wait here. i have all my stuff in that jacket so if i loose it im skrewed" i ran back to the amber and picked up my jacket. i looked if anything had dropped out but nothing had. as i walked back too rukia i heard something. as i saw rukia come into sight i waved. she didnt wave back. i peered through the darkness and saw what was wrong. vine's had shot down from the ceiling and floor to tie rukia across the tunnel, spread eagled. four where on her amrs and les while the other was wrapped around her neck tightly. "rukia!" i ran to her and saw she was in pain. i pulled my combat knife from its sheath and tried to cut the vines. all that happened was my knife slid off the vine. "jake...help me" rukia gasped. i nodded and pulled one of my pistols from the holsters. i aimed at the vine and fired. it snapped in two but connected back together a few seconds later. i looked at rukia and tried to think of a way to get her down. i put my hand on the vine and ventus appereared on my shoulder. "ready?" i said to him. he nodded and jumped up next to rukia. my hand sparked with energy and ventus slashed at the vines. all five vines fell from rukia's body and she collapsed forwards. i caught her and found her unconsious. "not again!" i shouted. i ran along the corridors with rukia on my back until we reached another chamber. "this is the chamber from that dream" i mumbled. ventus climbed into my pocket and hid. i looked across the long bridge and saw a different sword in the stone. i walked forwards but no water figures appeared. i took off my jacket after setting rukia down and put it over her. i walked over to the sword and circled it. "im not sure i trust it" i said to ventus. he nodded from my shoulder. i crouched down by the sword and poked it. i jumped backwards and waited for something bad too happen. silence. "hmm. weird" i walked back to it and examined it. the simple sword consisted of a leather wrapped hilt, an amber pommel, a silver, rectangular guard and a black blade that sank into the stone. the guard had a circular peice in its centre with an itntricate yellow lightning bolt was emblazoned. "you know what, skrew it. lets just get this over with" i grabbed the sword hilt and pulled it out. sparks exploded from the blade and ventus scurried away quickly in fear. i looked at the blade and felt its weight. it seemed way heavier than it appeared. i turned it over in my hands and sighed. "well. that was weird" i looked at the black blade and ran two fingers across it. as my fingers reached the end, a few sparks flickered off the end. i shrugged my shoulders and walked back over to rukia. "rukia? rukia! get up!" i poked her in the side of the face and her eyes fluttered open. "whats up jake? is that..." she pointed at the sword and i nodded. "thats the sword that was in the stone" i sat down next to her and she looked shocked. "but...i thought only a lightning user could draw the sword out" she looked at me and i smiled. "yours truly" rukia gasped and exclaimed "i picked a good quest bearer and the lightning user!? thats amazing!" she sighed and looked at the jacket on her. "this is really warm. do you mind if i borrow it for the rest of the journey?" i nodded and said "i'l see if i can get us air lifted out of here because i am exausted!" i sighed and looked at the blade again. it glowed yellow and it got lighter and lighter until it only weighed a few kilo's. when the glow had stopped, i was looking at a yellow crystal that had a lightning bolt inside. "so you really are a lightning user!" rukia smiled at me as i put the crystal in my pocket. "lets go. i want to get out of here before it gets past 4. i have a date with jean" rukia frowned and ran after me as i started walking down a corridor.

"told you i'd get back" i smiled at jean, who was dressed in a simple red dress. i was wearing a smoky grey shirt and a pair of jeans. "i thought i was going to have to skip because you where gone so long" she smiled at me as i got in the waiting line for the restaurant. "so did i. at least i got rukia out of that amber. you have no idea how big those spiders where" i shuddered and jean laughed from behind her hand. we where lead to our table and soon we where looking through the menu. "jake. i dont know a lot about you. do you mind if you tell me your life story?" jean looked nervous and i smiled at her. "no problem. well...i was born on the 24th of febuary 1998. my mom would always take care of me while my godfather was working" i wasnt going to tell jean he worked for C.O.R.R.U.P.T. that was my problem. "when i was eight my mom died in a car crash. i dont know how but supposedly a rich guy was going over the speed limit on the motor way and crashed into her. when i was at the funeral my dad actually smiled when he was there. truth is, my godfather hated my mom. i didnt know what i could do so i vowed that i would keep my sisters safe. we had a good life for a few years but when i was about to turn twelve, my sister got a disease. it infected her eyes so she couldnt be in direct light. it just got worse and worse then. soon she wasnt able to go into any light. the best we could do was keep the disease neutral. i thought my life couldnt get any worse but when my sister collapsed on a school trip and had to have an operation on her nerves then i just knew i had just got to the worsed but...thats when i met rei. it was when i came into year eight that she moved to my school. she was one of those kids that liked to keep to herself. whenever i tried to talk to her she would just walk off as though i wasnt there. when i first got into the second term of year eight i saw rei getting bullied by some of the older guys" i remembered that day as though it was only a few weeks ago.

it was a spring day and i was boiling. "god i hate hot weather!" i moaned. as i was walking out of the gates i saw a group of guys harassing a girl. i could hear them sneering at her. "so rei. what you gonna do now? you going to hit us? or are you just going to ignore us like you usually do?" i stood behind a wall and listened in on the conversation. "j...just leave me alone" she said timidly. i sighed and walked around from the wall. "hey guys. how's james doing nowadays?" i smiled at them and they looked at me. i heard them whisper to each other but all i could catch was "was that the guy that beat up james?" the guy nodded and they all backed off. "sorry. we didnt know she was with you" they ran off and i laughed. "you ok?" i asked. the girl turned and looked up at me. "did you really beat up james?" she asked. i laughed and said "nope" the girl looked puzzled and i held out a hand. "jake. jake smith" i smiled at her and she shook it. "rei blake" i nodded and said "did they do anything to you?" rei shook her head and sobbed. "why did you help me? any other boy in this school would have joined in" i put a hand on her head and replied "im not like the guys in this school" i smiled at her as she started crying.

i came out of the memory and looked at jean. "thats how we became friends. everything from then was pretty normal...until...you know. when i found ventus i was a bit freaked but it was pretty cool. that was the night that my sister was cured of her disease by a white dragon. i havent seen it in a while actually" i sighed and jean looked at me. "i didnt know you had such a hard life jake. if you want to drop out of E.L.E.M.E.N.T then i wont stop you" she smiled simpathetically at me but i just smiled and shook my head. "im not dropping out. my job has basically become part of my life and just dropping out would be like tearing out part of my soul" i looked at the pizza in front of me and started eating it happily. "i want to ask. do you know because rukia and jane a part wolf, do they go on heat like a dog or a wolf would?" i choked loudly on my pizza and laughed. "thats a good question. if they do then can i get a lock on my door? i dont want a repeat of what happened with jane" i shuddered and finished the last piece of my pizza. "you ate that fast! what the hell are you? part pig as well?" i stared at her and she laughed. "that was a joke" i nodded and said simply "i like pizza" i sighed and finished the last of my coke. i looked at the win bottle in the ice filled bucket and saw it was empty. "did you...?" i looked at her and saw she was completely wasted. "erm...could we have the bill please?" i asked the waiter. he nodded and came back with a card machine. "that will be 147 pounds" i gulped and looked in jeans purse. "will this cover it?" i showed him her card and he nodded. as he ran it through the scanner his eyes widenened. "so your with them are you? your meal is free" the waiter handed me the card and i sighed. "come on jean. we need to get you home" i picked her up out of the chair and led her out the door. "jake...where are we?" jean asked drunkly. i gagged when i smelt the alchohol on her breath. "im taking you home" i picked her drunk body up on my back and started walking back to HQ. when we finally got there i had to manouver my way through the razor wire and climb down the metal spiral staircase. when i opened up the curators office door i saw it had been redone. it was now a whole lot bigger and a bed was at the back. a desk was in front of the bed. the new room was a lot brighter and i think it may be as big as the main pavilion (which was about as big as a football pitch) i walked across the room and lay jean down on the bed. when i sat down on the side of the bed to catch my breath i saw my file on the desk. i opened it up and looked through it. it has all my personal info in it. what my favorite food was, weapon of choice. even my efficiancy in missions. i looked through it and sighed when i had finished. "seems like im pretty good" i walked out of the room and when i got to my room i collapsed on my bed and fell asleep.

"jake" i heard somebody say in a lilting voice. "what? im trying to sleep" i rolled over and curled up under my bed covers. "jake. what are these?" i opened my eyes and rolled over. rukia was holding the com-doms from the bin. "ARGH! you dont need to know that yet!" i grabbed them and shoved them in my pocket. "are you feeling ok? you seem a bit pale" rukia put her hand on my cheek and i sighed. "im fine. just a bit worn out from yesterday" i lay down on my bed and sighed. "i wonder if jeans ok?" i could just imagine her waking up with a massive hangover. "two girls said they wanted to see you" she opened the door and i saw my sisters standing there. "hey. you guys doing ok here?" i sat up again and crossed my legs. "yea. i didnt know that this place was so big. i think i almost got lost at one time" charl laughed and i nodded. "how's lisanna" i asked. lisanna smiled and said happily "i really like it here. its fun!" she laughed and i nodded. "im just glad that dad didnt do anything perminant. that guy was a bastard from the start" i sighed and fell backwards on the bed. "i just hope i dont get killed one one of the missions because you guys probably wouldnt forgive me" i smiled at them and they nodded seriously. "so what do you want to do? i probably only have a few days until my next mission so i may as well do something with you guys" i smiled but stopped when jean walked into my room. "we have another mission and its a big one" i sighed and said "what is it?" jean frowned and replied. "an island just appeared off the coast of japan. we need you to investigate it. rukia will be accompanying you" i nodded and asked "where is aria? ive not seen her in a while" i stood up from the bed and picked up my uniform. "can we put that mission on hold? i've got school today" i walked into the bathroom and pulled on my school uniform. "see you guys later and rukia, dont mess with those things i had in my bin. there not useful yet"

anna and me where sitting at the back of the class talking to each other. "what!? you went up against massive spiders and saved a god! thats so cool!" she smiled at me and i nodded. "it wasnt fun. you know how much i hate spiders" i shuddered at the image of corcunus. "alright class! we have a new student in today. please make her feel welcome!" i looked up from the desk and my blood froze. the girl up at the front of the class was rukia. "hi! im rukia! nice to meet you" she smiled and i just stared at her. "ok then rukia. there's a seat empty next to jake and anna. jake! i want you to make rukia welcome!" i nodded slowly as rukia walked up the row of seats and sat down next to me. "but...but...what are you..." rukia put a hand over my mouth and hissed in my ear "say a word and i will kill you!" i nodded fearfully and she sighed. "jake. do you know this girl?" anna asked. i nodded and said "seeming as though you've seen me in my real life then i can tell you. this is rukia. the god of wolves" i put my head on the desk and rukia smiled at anna. "wow! your a god!? thats so cool!" i could tell these two where going to be best friends. they chatted through the whole of the first two classes and when the bell rang for break i was thankful. while i walked out to break, rukia walked up beside me. "why are you here rukia?" i looked at her and she shrugged. "i want to learn about this time culture" she said simply. i sighed and dumped my bag off in the main hall. "before you do anything stupid, let me explain the rules" i sat down on one of the chairs around a circular table and rukia sat opposite me. i explained how we couldnt talk in class but how nobody paid any attention to it and how if you did anything overly bad then you get a detention. "ok then" rukia said happily. "i can respect that" she looked around and pointed to a group of guys who where smirking at her. "why are they looking at me?" i looked at them and they smirks vanished. "there trying to think of a way to hit on you. there the gang of guys who think there tough" i looked at them again and one of them stuck a finger up at me. they walked over and sat around our table. "so rukia. why are you hanging around with this dork?" rukia looked nervous as a guy put his arm around her. "w...well...i've known him for a while so he was just...helping me out" she smiled nervously and i nodded at her. the guy looked at me and smirked. "so she's a friend of you wolf boy?" i shrugged and said "yea. she's a very close friend" i winked at rukia and she smiled. "your speaking to me like that! you are going to get it!" he walked closer to me with his fist raised. i smiled and said "i wouldnt come any closer if you dont want to get shot" i lifted the corner of my blazer up, revealing my holsters. the guy backed off and said fearfully "now hang on there! we didnt mean any of it. we'll just leave you alone" all of the guys backed away and ran off down the hallway. "thanks jake" rukia said. i nodded and looked at my time table. "we've got PE now. you got any kit?" rukia nodded and showed me a pink bag. we went over the rules one more time until the bell rang for the next two lessons. we walked across the yard to the sports hall. in our school, it used to be an all male but quite recently they mixed an all girls school into our main building. our school is called mosslands school. they havent made a girls changing room so we have a mixed one for now. i hung my beige blazer on one of the hooks and started unbuttoning my shirt. i pulled a beige rugby shirt over my head and looked over at rukia. my mouth fell open. "rukia...why arent you wearing a bra?!" the guys from before wolf whistled at her and all the guys from the class gawked at rukia. she shrugged and pulled her rugby shirt over her head. "sorry. i couldnt find one" she smiled at me and i sighed. "just remember one for next time ok" i pulled on my shorts and pulled my trainers on. i walked into the main sports hall and picked up a bottle of water for the run we where doing today. i drank a mouthful of it and sighed. "rukia seems popular" i mumbled. i turned to the front door of the sports hall and spat my water out in a spray. rukia was walking towards me. she must have got a shirt size to small because it was tight against her body, showing how perfect her figure was. she leaned against the wall next to me and shifted nervously. "these clothes are a bit revealing" she whispered. the shorts where too short for her as well. "you'll be fine. its a hot day out and where going to be walking behind the group anyway" i smiled at her reasuringly and she nodded. "what happened to your usual attitude? its not like you to be nervous" i smirked at her and she punched me lightly in the arm. "shut up. i've never been to school before so im afraid of embarrasing myself" she smiled nervously and i laughed. "dont be! nobody really gives a damn about reputation in this school nowadays!" rukia nodded slightly and mr bret walked into the sports hall. "alright! i've heard we have a new student! who is it?" he looked across the sports hall and i pointed to rukia. she looked terrified as sir walked aver to her. "are you any good at sports?" he asked her. she nodded and sir smiled at her warmly. "is there anybody you know at this school?" rukia nodded and pointed at me. "right then. jake! your going to be looking out for her!" i nodded and put an arm around her. "sounds cool". sir nodded and walked to the middle of the sports hall again. "right! get a move on you guys! your running twenty miles in four lessons! come on!" he pointed to the door forcefully and all of people in the hall ran out. me and rukia followed slowly. um...jake? remember when i...kissed you?" her face went red and i nodded. "well..." she stopped as i put a hand on her shoulder. "same" i turned her towards me and kissed her. "alright you two. you can do that in your spare time" i pulled away and saw mr bret walking down the path with a smirk on his face. "uh...yes sir" rukia looked at me and her face turned crimson. she turned the opposite way and i smiled. "whats up? i told you i wouldnt mind doing it again" i smiled at her and she turned towards me. "y...yea...i just wasnt expecting it" she smiled nervously and i sighed. "cheer up! just act like you normaly would...just not as god like" i laughed as we turned around a corner. "ok" she clenched her fist and smiled confidently at me. "do you still have that crystal you got at the temple?" i nodded and pulled it from my shorts pocket. "i remember it used to be a sword" i spun it in my hand but nothing happened. "dont expect anything to happen. that sword you found was just a premonition. you have to find the real sword and put the crystal where the pommel should be" she crossed her arms and sighed. "ok. any hints as where to find this sword?" rukia smirked and shook her head. "you have to find it yourself. you know where it is but it just has to be reactivated in your mind so until then just live your normal life" i looked at rukia blankly and said "i wouldnt call my life normal" she shrugged as we walked past a group of the lazier kids in our school. they where talking about video games and other 'nerdy' things. i shuddered as i thought how i used to be like that in primary school. now...i guess you could say im a chilled guy. i dont know really. "whats up jake?" i looked at rukia and saw her ears blowing freely in the wind. "rukia! hide your ears!" i pressed my hands down on her head so her ears went under her hair but she batted my hands away. "you'll have to catch me!" she sprinted off down the path and i sighed. "im going to have to arent i?" i ran after her and soon we where catching up to the main group. rukia soon got tired and stopped in the midst of the more active people in my PE class. i caught up with her and sighed when people gasped about her having ears and a tail like me. "jake...im to tired to walk..." she stopped and sat down on the grass close to the fence that ran around the field. "whats up with you now? wasted all your energy on that little escapade of yours?" i smiled at her and she just panted. "shut up" she said past her exaustion. i sighed and picked her up on my back, despite all of the weird looks we where getting from my other classmates. "uh...when we get back to your room jake...i think im going to sleep for a week. im not used to being in this body yet" she panted loudly as i started passing the people that had worn themselfs out sprinting the start of the walk. it was the end of the day when we reached the school again. "your the first one's back. good work guys, just try not to do anything to rash while your at home" sir winked at us and i rolled my eyes. "what does he mean by that? im not familiar with this times jokes yet" i sighed and put a hand on my face. "i'll tell you later" i said as i felt the blazing sun beating on my back.


	10. Chapter 10: the ruby island

chapter 10: the ruby island

me and rukia dropped onto an island of pure ruby after being debreifed in the chinook. we had to scout out the island and find anything of intrest. "jake! come on!" i turned around a rukia rolled her eyes. "are you coming or not?" i nodded and ran after her with my pistols in hand. we ran across the island until we found a cave with gigantic white eggs covered in webs around the entrance. i shuddered and rukia patted me between the wolf ears. "dont get so worked up. you have those new explosive rounds that lyra gave you" i nodded but shuddered again all the same. we started walking down the cavern until we couldnt see anymore. i turned on the underbarrel torch on both of my pistols and saw the gigantic mandibles of a spider. i shot a round into it and saw rukia smiling behind it. "RUKIA!" i shouted. she laughed and hugged me tightly. "is the little pup gonna cry?" i growled and she ran off down the cave. "your so scary! just like a wolf!" she hid behind a rock and i growled louder. "get back here!" i shouted. the top of the rock split open and a creature grabbed rukia. it clicked angrily and i pointed the desert eagles at it. the thing dropped rukia and i faintly hear it say "you! you killed corcunus!" it ran off deeper into the cave and rukia coughed. "whats this about corcunus?" i picked her up and said "the gigantic spider in the dragon temple was going to kill me so i shot him" rukia smiled and i saw a gash i her arm dripping poison. "jake..." she said weakly. she must have only just noticed it. her eyes slowly closed but i shook her awake. "stay with me rukia! dont go to sleep! try and hold out!" she nodded and i started carrying her on my back. her head lolled forwards onto my shoulder as she breathed heavily. "hang in there rukia! where almost to the bottom!" when we reached the bottom of the cave, we where inside a beautiful cavern filled with unrefined crystals of every kind. a walkway made from stone extended in front of me to an altar with a dragon engraved and inlaid with amber. thats what it would probably look like if it wasnt covered in webs and spiders like the dragon temple. i shuddered and fitted a magazine into my pistol. the spiders where weaving some sort of sigil over the dragon. it looked like...oh god. "thats the C.O.R.R.U.P.T emblem!" a gigantic spider even bigger than corcunus dropped in front of us and spat a ball of sticky web at us. it wrapped around me and rukia tightly, restricting all movement. the spider took hold of us in its front legs and stuck us to a web. "yes. that is C.O.R.R.U.P.T's emblem. though they do not rule us, we have signed a contract with them" i smirked and said "how can you sign a contract? you dont have fingers!" the spider hissed and said "do you want my help or not?!" i stared into its eyes and asked "you want to...help us?" the spiders eyes rolled and he said "though you have killed my brother and destroyed one of our many settlments, my younger siblings do not see sense like i do. they are simple minded and frankly, i cannot relate to them in any way" the spider sighed and i nodded. "i know how you feel when you cant relate to anybody but..." i stopped and felt rukia's body get weaker on my back. "look. you said you see more sence than your younger siblings so listen to me! i need an antidote for your poison! she'll die if we dont help her and if she dies then i have nothing to live for. we are both each others quest bearers and it only works with two people!" the spider looked around and said "well...this temple is very old and was settled by renouned spider hunters so there must be some thing i can find" the spider disapeared and i heard the sound of bottles clinking around. i looked over at a shelf and saw a smaller and older looking version of the spider. he probably only reached up to my waist. hair was over his fangs and it made him look like he had a moustache. "let me just get you down" his voice was squeaky like an joyful old man. the spider reached up and tore away the webs around me and rukia. "thanks...uh...older corcunus?" the spiders fangs widened in a smile and he said "just call me phil. its philosis but its easier to say phil" he smiled again and i nodded. "so where is this antidote?" phil jumped out of his...exoskeleton? and ran over to a shelf. "how long has she had the poison in her system?" i looked at my watch and said "about ten minutes" phil sighed and said "then i have to be quick! its probably already in her main blood stream!" i nodded and lay her down on a stone table that had a few bottles of weird liquids on it. i picked one up and uncorked the top. "this smells like cola!" i said to phil. he nodded and started crushing up some leaves with a mortar and pestil. "thats because it is. coke wasnt just from the nineteen hundreds. it was an old recipe from near the medievel times made by humans as a medicine. they kept using it but it just killed people off because of what you humans call 'colestoral' or something like that. they locked it deep away in a vault somewhere around the world along with some ancient automaton technology" i nodded and phil ran over to me. "put these in the cola" i nodded and poured the crushed leaves into the red bottle. phil took it in his claw and drank it in one go. "i thought you said that was the antidote!?" phil looked at me and said "no. that was just to calm my nerves. this is where we really start getting serious!" phil climbed up the wall and snapped a bit of crystal from the wall. he crushed that up in the mortar and pestil while his other legs worked on creating a liquid. i just sat back and watched, mesmerized by him. "could you pass me the dried lycan ear?" i jumped out of my skin when he said dried lycan ear. "that plant by you" i looked at the plant and saw it actually did look like a lycans ear. i picked a few leaves from it and he took it from my hand. "so who are you anyway?" phil asked while he added the leaves. "im jake. jake smith. lightning elemental and agent to E.L.E.M.E.N.T" phil nodded and said "i figured as much. an elemental dosent exactly smell normal but a lightning elemental smell just that bit more sour" i stared at him and asked "why would an elemental smell sour?" phil smiled and said "well because of your genetic structure, your cells have to change form an..." i held up a hand and said "i can tell this is going to be boring" phil laughed and said "i'll just keep making the antidote then" i nodded and phil started taking things off shelves and adding them to the mortar and pestil. "jake. pass me some of the lycan tail" i jumped again and phils eyes narrowed. "why are you so jumpy whenever i mention the plants of wolves?" i sighed and took off my cap. "because i am one" my wolf ears popped out from under my hair and phil laughed. "i've never seen a lycan before. so is it true that your blood can be used to make a draught of life?" i shrugged and said "i only just found out i was a lycan after your brother told me" phil nodded and poured the crushed ingredients into the bottle of liquid he had been making. "this should work if the poison isnt to far developed into her system" i nodded as he handed it to me. "just a few drops, ok? if you put to much into her system then it will just be like giving her a double dose of poison" i nodded again and poured a few drops down her slightly open mouth. i waited...and waited. she didnt stir once but her shallow breathing had finally levelled out to what she would if she where sleeping. "i forgot to tell you. one side effect of the antidote is that it puts the reciever to sleep for a while. she should wake up in a couple hours. i'll be seeing you then" phil went to walk away but i stopped him. "why dont you come to E.L.E.M.E.N.T? your alchemy skills could be useful to us but...your younger siblings will either have to leave or be killed" phil just laughed and said "i lied when i said they where my siblings. im not actually a spider. i was just cursed by corcunus and arachne to be like this. i would gladly come to your faction with you and work for you IF you can find a way to get rid of my curse" i nodded and looked over phils body. i saw a small syringe in a joint near his back leg and walked over to it. "is this meant to be here?" phil tried to look at is but couldnt actually turn his head properly to see it. i pulled it out and light shined from the small hole that had been made. i saw phils body float up and burst into shards of crystal. the light wasnt blinding but i still had to put a hand over my eyes to stop it hurting. when i opened my eyes again, i saw a girl touch down on the floor gracefully. she was naked apart for a small scarf around her neck made from white silk. "my name is eris tain and i am forever...in your...dept..." her eyes closed slowly and and she fell forwards. i caught her in my arms and she smiled in her sleep. "thank you" she said quietly. i nodded and looked at her face intently. she was, to put it simply, stunning. perfect features, definitly a perfect body. i took off my jacket and put it on her gently so not to wake her up. her long hair was a white blond colour that seemed to shimmer in the crytals light. it was so long that if she where to stand up straight it would still touch the floor. she was young, only about mine and rukia's age. i zipped up the jacket and lay her on the stone table gently. i looked around and noticed that the spiders where all watching me intently. "so whats wrong? you to cowardly to face me now that corcunus and phil are gone?" they clicked angrily and one spoke up. "we will leave for now but if you stumble across one of our settlments again, we wont be so lenient" the webs disapeared in dark energy as the spiders started out the temple. one stopped and said "you are an enemy to the arachtines. do not think we will spare you when C.O.R.R.U.P.T take over" it followed its siblings. not one trace of a spider was left. the temple was just as beautiful as the one inside snowdon. i walked around the temple and found some random stuff like swords and axes that have aged and broken over the years. i walked up to the main altar and flames erupted on torches around the cavern. the glittering crystals reflected the fire and casted amazing lights across the room. "beautiful isnt it?" i looked over to my left and saw eris standing there with my jacket on. "yeah...it sort of looks like constelations" eris nodded and pointed to a cluster of lights. "you see them? what does it look like to you?" i looked at them closer and said "it looks like...orions belt" eris nodded and said "look even closer than that" i narrowed my eyes and they widened when i saw what they really were. "oh my god...there planets!" eris nodded and widened her arms in front of her (she did it like you would on a touch screen if you where zooming in a photo). the image zoomed in and i was looking a cluster of planets. six in total. "these are the reason for our existance. this one here gave us water and this one gave us fire. these two are wind and earth" she stopped and smiled at me. "what about these two?" i pointed to a dark grey planet and a black planet that seemed to be covered in a black sludge. "well this one here is darkness and this one is..." i stared at it as i saw a lightning bolt flicker over its surface. "thats lightning. these are the elements!" eris nodded and said "yes. these are what created our world. watch this" she pointed a finger at the constelation and they started shining brightly. four beams of coloured light shot from the wind, fire, earth and water planets, slamming into each other right where out solar system should be. "that is what you call the big bang. it created our star system, not with space dust but with the four elements. lightning is introduced later" a beam of yellow light shot from the lightning planet and hit the newly formed earth. the screen zoomed in on earth to the top of a volcano. fire spewed from the top and a small egg landed on its surface. the screen played out the creation of the eggs. the vision zoomed upwards into the clouds where two eggs where floating. the one rei had found and mine. "these are the four elements. lightning was never an element back then and sky still isnt. now lets watch the earth form" she pointed a finger at the lights again and the earth spun, millions of years per minute. i could see fire storms clashing with water and tornados clashing with mountains. over the antarctic part of the earth, grey clouds where gathering. about when the first organisms where being created, the elements all clashed at once. the clouds over the antarctic spread out in a thick layer over the whole earth and all four elements where wiped out. "thats how lightning became the ruler of elements. overlord of the earth. though it had the power, it did not over use it like fire or the other elements would of. it created people and chose a select few to rule over them. have you ever heard of the greek gods?" i nodded and eris smiled again. "before he chose the greek gods, he chose people like gia and the other titans to rule. he chose the most powerful people around the world and bestowed them with the powers of the elements. when kronos was defeated by his own sons, lightning realised his mistake and bestowed his children with the powers of the elements. zeus being sky and lightning, he became the ruler. water became posiedon" eris paused and i looked at her. "what about hades?" she smiled and closed her arms inwards. "this was when this planet here became active" a black beam exploded from the planet and hit the greek age world. "hades was manifested with darknesses power and became a god by lightnings choice. lightning had thought he needed a balancer for all the good in his choice of gods and put hades in the underworld. what it didnt expect was that hades soon started getting more powerful and that is how all of those greek stories started. when lightning started loosing influence, he grew weaker until about around the medievel plague time, he was gone. he just disapeared. now that the elements where running amok with no leader, darkness stepped in with fake promises and corrupted the elements into darkness. this has gone on for millenia, until you came in. now that lightning has chosen a new manifestation, you can finally bring this world to its former glory" eris stopped talking and i said "is that everything?" eris nodded and i sighed. "so im basically the catalyst for the creator of gods and that i have the power to thwart darkness" eris nodded and i sighed louder. "its like something out of a crappy movie" i looked at eris and she smiled. "this coat is really warm" she said simply. i nodded and looked over at rukia. she was still sleeping. "um...jake?" i looked at eris and she had gotten right up close to me. "will you still let me come to E.L.E.M.E.N.T and help you?" i nodded and she hugged me tightly. "thank you" she said politely. i smiled and patted her on the head lightly. "its fine. where always looking for recruits and your alchemy skills could really help our infirmary. with any luck you'll know a cure-all potion?" eris raised an eyebrow and said "you wound me with your underestimation" i smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "then you had better make something for that or it might get infected" god i make the worst jokes. i laughed and eris walked over to rukia. "she should have woken up by now. its not like it to take this long" i looked at rukia and sighed. "its not your fault. rukia's just lazy" i prodded rukia in the stomach and she woke with a start. "what happened!? did i miss something important" rukia looked around the cavern and looked amazed at the bright lights. "wow! there so pretty!" i picked rukia up on my back and she put a head on my shoulder. she suddenly noticed eris. "whos that?" she hissed in my ear. i smiled sheepishly and said "thats eris. she's going to be helping us out around E.L.E.M.E.N.T" rukia nodded and said "oh! i thought she was somebody you had just gone and had it off with because she naked and everything" i sighed as eris started walking back up to the cave with me and rukia. "hi. im eris" she introduced herself to rukia and they shook hands. "rukia. so your a witch are you?" i looked at rukia and she corrected herself. "alchemist" eris smiled and said "yep. been an alchemist all my life. ever since the spider hunters guild was destroyed and i was turned into a spider, i practiced alchemy. i found i was quite good at it and practiced out of old spell books and alchemy tomes i found in the underwater temple. when the ruby cave appeared, i was to afraid to go out and seek help to actually do anything. i was the only one in here until the other spiders came in and overrun the temple. i used some old glass and shields to create an illusion trap at the entrance. it projects a larger image of me down on the main entrance while im safe in the main control. i cant use it now though. i made it for my spider form and i dont think a thirty foot naked girl would be very scary. guys would probably start flocking to see it though" eris laughed as we reached the mouth of the cave. "its been milenia since i've seen the sunlight! its so nice and warm!" eris smiled as the chinook started decending down onto the island. it bumped down on the ruby and jane jumped out with rei. eris looked terrified and hid behind me. i put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at me. "its alright. there your new team mates" she nodded but clung to my arm all the same. "jake! come on!" i nodded and walked over to the chinook. soon we where airlifted back out to HQ.


End file.
